Las Ocho patas de Aracne
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: La Araña es un asesino en serie que ha torturado y matado a mujeres, dejándoles una extraña marca en la espalda. Un dibujo de una araña con una frase en griego "Las ocho patas de la araña acabarán con ella" Pero la Araña cometió un error, mató a la prometida del inspector Sesshomaru Taisho y este no descansará hasta conseguir su cabeza. (Resumen dentro)
1. Prólogo

Bueno, vuelvo con otra historia. Esta la he sacado del baúl de los recuerdos, la escribí para un concurso pero no tuvo mucho éxito. He cambiado un poco la historia y los nombres de los personajes para adaptarla al mundo de Inuyasha. Espero que os guste.

 **Resumen:**

Taisho era un hombre frío y duro que había aprendido a vivir consigo mismo como único compañero de vida; no tenía tiempo para trivialidades pues su único objetivo era atrapar a la Araña, asesino en serie que había acabado con su felicidad tres años atrás. Solo sabía que era un hombre, un sanguinario sin escrúpulos ni corazón que dejaba en sus víctimas una extraña marca de una araña y una frase en griego. Había malgastado tres años de su vida en encontrarlo y ahora que estaba a punto de conseguirlo no iba a permitir que nada ni nade se interpusiera entre él y su enemigo.

Kagura había vuelto al pueblo después de un largo tiempo, consiguiendo un puesto de trabajo en el periódico de la localidad. No quería tener nada que ver con los hombres y era por ello que no estaba dispuesta a entablar ninguna relación con nadie. Sesshomaru Taisho fue la horma de su zapato desde el momento en el que entró por la puerta del departamento, desbaratando sus barreras y obligándola a enfrentarse a sus miedos... Pero un peligro acecha,una sombra que observa y espera el mejor momento para atacar a su última presa.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Empiece yo por las Musas, por Apolo y por Zeus:_

 _Que de las Musas y de Apolo el que hiere de lejos_

 _Proceden en la tierra los varones aedos y los citaristas:_

 _De Zeus, los reyes. Dichoso es aquél al que las Musas_

 _Amen: dulce de su boca mana la voz._

 _Salud, hijas de Zeus: mi canto honrad_

 _Que yo de vosotras me acordaré, y de otro canto._

 ** _Cantos Homéricos. Himno XXV, A las Musas y a Apolo_**

Miraba el despacho seriamente, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Sabía que detrás de aquella puerta le esperaba un momento difícil pero su mirada no expresaba nada más que un semblante serio. A su lado, Kagome miraba el mismo objeto con ojos afligidos, pues ella aún no estaba acostumbrada a los homicidios. Miró a la chica, bajita, de ojos azules y cabello azabache ataviada con un traje chaqueta oscura, de apariencia frágil y dócil. A diferencia de él, quien con su metro noventa y siete, su cabello largo de un extraño color plata y sus ojos color miel, asustaba a cualquier energúmeno que encontrara en su trabajo.

Se dirigió a la puerta sin esperar ser seguido por su compañera para adentrarse en el despacho, donde dos personas algo mayores esperaban sentados en un sofá. Sesshomaru se sentó frente a la pareja mientras Kagome se sentaba a un lado, dejando espacio.

-No es posible – hipaba la mujer de unos cincuenta años siendo abrazada por su marido el cual aguantaba estoicamente las lágrimas –solo tenía diecinueve años, había empezado a vivir

-¿Saben cómo murió? No nos dejaron reconocer el cadáver – Sesshomaru y Kagome se miraron

-Su… su cuerpo está…

-Su cuerpo aún está en el depósito. Las víctimas de asesinato quedan en el depósito hasta que ya no se puede descubrir nada más de ellas – el detective cortó la oración de su compañera mirándola severamente. Esta bajó la mirada – sentimos la espera y les avisaremos en cuanto puedan recoger a su hija.

-Por favor, llámennos si saben algo – el señor Jons ayudó a su mujer para levantarse a la vez que los dos jóvenes para acompañarlos a la puerta – y por favor –dijo después de dejar a su mujer en el coche - encuentren al culpable – dicho esto entro en el coche y lo puso en marcha.

Los dos compañeros volvieron a sus mesas sin mediar palabra. Esa había sido la sexta víctima de la "araña" uno de los más escurridizos y sanguinarios asesinos en serie que había encontrado el departamento de homicidios de la localidad.

Las víctimas eran siempre las mismas, de estatura media, morenas y ojos color mar. Ese había sido el motivo por el que Kagome Higurashi había sido contratada por su jefe, ya que esperaban que atrajera al asesino y cometiera algún error.

Sesshomaru echó un vistazo a su compañera, la cual estaba entretenida con un libro sobre los símbolos místicos y su significado. Eso le hizo recordar la extraña marca que aquel demonio dejaba sobre sus víctimas, una extraña araña entre los omoplatos rodeada por una frase escrita en griego antiguo "Las ocho patas de Aracne acabarán con ella". Todo ello estaba grabado a cuchillo sobre la piel de sus víctimas antes de dejarlas en un descampado desangrándose a merced de los animales salvajes o de los carroñeros.

Sesshomaru se consideraba un experto de ese asesino en serie ya que le seguía la pista desde que conoció a Sara, la primera víctima y su prometida. Sara era única, dulce y alocada, había vivido la vida como si no hubiera un mañana prometiéndose con él después de años saliendo juntos. Aquella mañana de octubre cuando descubrió su cadáver antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, la vida dejó de tener sentido. Nunca había sido un hombre dado al afecto, pero Sara le había abierto esa puesta para luego cerrársela impasiblemente. No tenía más aliciente que conseguir encontrar a ese asesino aun sin tener del todo claro que sería lo que haría con él.

-Gracias por lo de antes – la dulce voz de su compañera sacó de sus pensamientos al detective dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven – no es fácil hablar con los familiares

-Nunca lo es – Sesshomaru jugaba con un lápiz – para la próxima no informes de ningún detalle de la víctima – ante la mirada interrogante de la muchacha añadió – nunca puedes suponer nada y por tanto no sabes si los familiares están implicados de alguna forma. Nunca debes descartar nada.

-Pero sabemos que era la Araña ¿verdad?

-Como te he dicho, eso son suposiciones – Sesshomaru suspiró, odiando a sus jefes por obligarlo a hacer de niñero – no tenemos las suficientes pruebas para saber si realmente es nuestro asesino. Podría ser un imitador o alguien que aprovechara la ola delictiva del criminal para esconder otro cadáver. ¿No te enseñaban eso en la academia? – Kagome agachó la cabeza apenada.

-Lo siento, me dejo llevar demasiado – suspiró dejando el libro a un lado – es que aún no consigo recuperarme de la imagen tan desagradable de Sarah Jons – vio como a su compañera le daba un escalofrío – no tenía veinte años

-Tiene razón, esta vez en el supuesto de que nuestro asesino fuera la Araña habría roto la barrera de matar a mujeres de veinticinco años – sacó una libreta y anotó unos garabatos ante la atenta mirada de Kagome

-¿No tienes sentimientos? – preguntó exasperada la muchacha

-Los dejé en la matriz, junto al corazón y la empatía – contestó sin siquiera levantar el rostro

-Ahora entiendo por qué estás solo – Sesshomaru ni se inmutó al escuchar la voz profunda que venía de su espalda. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer de unos cincuenta años, tez madura y oscura, ojos café y cabello gris recogido en un moño. La jefa del departamento había salido de su cueva para patrullar la oficina, como cada mañana para adentrarse en las conversaciones ajenas siempre que podía – podrías buscarte algún tipo de entretenimiento. Mira, tu compañera parece estar disponible

-No… eso no – Kagome se sonrojó para volver a meter la nariz en el libro. Él suspiró, a sus veinticinco años seguía siendo una niña.

-Sé perfectamente como satisfacer mis necesidades fisiológicas Kaede – dijo mirando a su jefe – pero gracias, lo tendré en mente – agregó irónico

-Siempre tan condescendiente – suspiró la mujer – ¿sabéis algo de la adolescente asesinada?

-Hemos hablado con los padres. Dicen que la joven había ingresado en la universidad y que estaba a punto de mudarse a un piso compartido – Sesshomaru empezó a leer sus notas – según su madre, era una chica tímida y no tenía pareja.

-¿Cuándo has hablado de eso con ellos? – pregunto la joven de ojos azules a su compañero

-Antes de llamarte – Kagome se indignó – puede que deba hacer de tu niñera pero no quiere decir que esté dispuesto a que me jorobes la investigación – la mirada gélida, hizo que la joven bajara la cabeza, nuevamente.

-Niños, niños… no me obliguéis a separaros y castigaros a cada uno de cara a la pared. Avanzad en la investigación y si por desgracia es el mismo tipo al que andamos persiguiendo aconsejo prudencia, no confiéis en nadie más que en vuestro compañero.

-Qué gran ayuda – vocalizaron los dos a la vez haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

La hora de cenar había llegado y los dos jóvenes se despidieron en la puerta de la comisaría. Sesshomaru se dirigió a su casa en su pequeño coche conduciendo por una carretera solitaria y estrecha. Sintonizó la radio para escuchar Future World de Hellowen mientras se dirigía a su pequeño apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

Aparcó el coche en su misma calle y subió hasta su piso, un ático con vistas a toda la ciudad. De concepto abierto, el departamento constaba de un par de habitaciones, un lavabo y una cocina-salón. Después de hacerse un bocadillo se sentó en el sofá y puso el televisor esperando encontrar la película de la semana. En su viaje por el mundo televisivo llegó hasta el canal noticias donde aparecían las imágenes del día de ayer, cuando habían descubierto el cadáver aquella calurosa noche de verano.

Los periodistas hacían comentarios mordaces sobre la policía encargada del caso, insinuando e incitando al espectador que lo estuviera viendo a pensar, que el departamento no hacía nada más que comer bollos y mirar la televisión. Los medios de comunicación se habían convertido en un suculento manjar para aquellos que no tenían vida y tampoco querían dejar vivir a los demás, ganándose el sueldo a costa de las desgracias ajenas. Antes de apagar el televisor, se sorprendió de ver unas imágenes sacadas del depósito de cadáveres donde se podía ver a él y a su compañera hablando con Miroku, forense. Maldijo a los periodistas y a su escurridiza moral, supondría que los padres de Sarah Jons estarían viendo como él, el mismo telediario.

Sacó de su maleta los documentos sobre el caso y los dejó encima de la mesa, esparciéndolos rápidamente y reorganizándolos. Sabía que la Araña era un hombre joven, de unos treinta y tantos, de pelo oscuro y que siempre llevaba gafas de sol y gorra. Sabía que era alto y de complexión fuerte, ya que drogaba a sus víctimas para raptarlas y las cargaba de un lugar a otro.

Todas las mujeres no tenían relación entre sí, salvo el aspecto y las terribles marcas en la espalda. Colocó las fotos de todas las victimas en fila, empezando por Sara y acabando por Sarah. De medio cuerpo hacia arriba desnudo, el asesino las mutilaba llenándolas de cortes y moratones, violándolas y maltratándolas. Se podría decir que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento que mostraban todas ellas en su rostro dejando así un cuadro macabro de sufrimiento y dolor a su paso. Debajo de cada fotografía del rostro, puso en orden las fotografías de las espaldas de las víctimas, apareciendo la misma imagen tallada con sumo cuidado. Una araña de patas largas, que conectaba con los dos omoplatos y la frase en griego que rodeaba el dibujo. Cogió el ordenador y buscó el nombre de Aracne, pues recordaba vagamente el nombre pero no sabía qué relación tendría con su "asesino arácnido".

En diferentes artículos hablaba sobre un pasaje de la mitología griega en la que Aracne, una hermosa mujer, retaba a la diosa de la guerra, la inteligencia y de las tejedoras, alegando que ella podía coser mucho mejor los tapices. Atenea, la diosa en cuestión, aceptaba el reto enzarzándose en una prueba sobre quien tejería el mejor tapiz de las dos. Mientras Atenea representaba la victoria de los dioses sobre los hombres, Aracne representaba los pasajes más humanos de los dioses: las aventuras extramatrimoniales de Zeus, como el titán Cronos se comía a sus hijos, el robo de las ovejas de Apolo por el pequeño Hermes… eso enfureció a la diosa rompiendo el tejido despertando el poder de una diosa de la guerra. Aracne huyó y se intentó suicidar por la vergüenza y el miedo que le hizo sentir Atenea. Esta, que no era vengativa, perdonó a la muchacha, no sin antes darle un castigo merecido a sus ojos: la convirtió en una araña para que hilara sin cesar todos los días de su vida.

Esa fabula no cuadraba con un hombre de las características del asesino. ¿Qué fetiche pensamiento podría llegar a relacionar una fábula escrita por un romano sobre una leyenda arcaica con unos asesinatos de nuestra era? Si la asesina fuera una mujer lo entendería, pero era demasiado macabro incluso para la Araña ser una mujer y hacer esas atrocidades.

Además, las violaciones siempre representaban un crimen pasional y si las víctimas eran escogidas por el aspecto quería decir que el asesino no se movía por una situación de venganza, sino por un momento en el pasado relacionado con una mujer de esas características físicas. Apuntó nuevamente los datos en su libreta negra pues estaba seguro que si encontraba algo en la base de datos relacionado con una mujer de ese físico, encontraría al asesino.

Miró el reloj de la mesa, pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Había perdido mucho tiempo anotando cosas que ya sabía en las que su mente había divagado esperando encontrar un halo de luz que lo encaminara. Volvió a mirar sus notas y suspiró, por ahora era lo único que tenía, sin saber aún nada de las pruebas forenses de Sarah Jons. Apagó la luz para dirigirse a la cama, pues mañana sería otro día monótono y largo.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1\. Aracne es Araña en griego.

2\. La imagen del fic es "Las Hilanderas" de Diego Velazquez

Bien, este es el prólogo xD. La historia es algo larga, pero ya está acabada, lo que pasa que he pensado que en vez subirla toda iría poco a poco a ver si realmente gusta. Como veis, no he puesto quienes son los protagonistas, pues como veréis a lo largo de la historia, si es que al final la seguís, el protagonismo irá cambiando de mano.

Espero de todo corazón que os agrade y espero sorprenderos con este nuevo formato, pues nunca he hecho un UA en el mundo de Inuyasha.

Antes de irme, agradecer como siempre a aquellos lectores que han llegado hasta aquí y que han dejado su pequeña huella en el fic, ya sea vía comentario (siempre bien recibido por el escritor) o vía "like". No podéis imaginar la sensación de satisfacción que da saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes.

De todas formas, a aquellos lectores que no quieran dejar huella, pero hayan llegado hasta aquí, agradecer que haya perdido parte de su tiempo en leer un trocito de mí. Gracias de todo corazón.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Nos vemos en los bares :p


	2. Capitulo I: Últimas Palabras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de dos rombos. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

* * *

 _ **Últimas palabras**_

 _Cuando llegó el momento del nacimiento, Prometeo o según dicen otros, Hefesto_

 _golpeó su cabeza con un hacha y saltó Atenea, armada_

 _Desde el extremo de la cabeza hacia el río Tritón_

 _ **Apolodoro, Biblioteca Mitológica.**_

 _ **Nacimiento de Atenea**_

Con su café recién comprado, Sesshomaru entró en la oficina y se dirigió a su mesa, ordenada impolutamente, para dejar todas las pruebas del caso de la Araña; pero antes de poder sentarse cómodamente, Miroku lo llamó a su teléfono para informarle que ya tenían las pruebas de los análisis del cadáver.

Sin esperar a su compañera, bajó a la sala de autopsias esperando recibir algo más de información sobre su asesino. Llego a una sala completamente reluciente, blanca con mesas metálicas. En una de estas se encontraba el cadáver de Sarah siendo examinado por un hombre delgado, alto, cabello oscuro con una pequeña coleta y unos pendientes en su oreja derecha. Los ojos azul marino parecían concentrados en lo que estaba mirando por lo que no había sentido acercarse al detective.

-Si no fuera porque te conozco desde que eras un enano, juraría que te estás divirtiendo macabramente – el intento de broma con la voz áspera y dura de Sesshomaru, chocó en Miroku que levantó la vista completamente asombrado - ¿Qué?

-Estamos de buen humor esta mañana – el joven de mirada azulada se puso a su lado mientras se sacaba los guantes – el informe esta sobre esa mesa – añadió señalándola.

-¿Hay algo nuevo? – Sesshomaru cogió las hojas y empezó a pasarlas una por una, la verdad es que no entendía demasiado bien que significaban todos aquellos resultados, ya que entendía más bien poco sobre los organismos y toxicologías que podían residir en el cuerpo de cualquier persona.

-Por mucho que te hagas el interesante es Inuyasha quien entiende mis resultados, no tú – Miroku cogió la carpeta con los documentos de las manos de Sesshomaru mientras este gruñía a la mención de su hermano pequeño – los análisis no muestran ningún tipo de tóxico químico que pueda relacionarse con alguna droga somnífera. Posiblemente utilice alguna planta o extracto en grandes dosis para provocar la pérdida de conciencia y poder raptarlas.

-Como las otras cinco – añadió el detective mirando a la joven

-Sí, pero hay ciertos aspectos que son extraños en esta víctima que no encontramos en ninguna otra – Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza mirando intensamente a su compañero – parece como si Sarah hubiera luchado por su vida y le arañó la cara. Nuestro asesino no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Habían quedado restos de ADN bajo las uñas e intentó arrancárselas – Miroku levantó la mano derecha donde le faltaban cuatro de las cinco uñas

-¿La torturó?

-No creo que fuera su intención, pero obviamente no quería dejar demasiadas pistas para nosotros – dijo el forense mientras se dirigía hacia la pequeña bandeja de utensilios

-Bien, puede que hubiera intentado defenderse, pero no queda nada de esas uñas ¿no? –preguntó frustrado el detective

-¿Recuerdas que la muchacha tenía la mano izquierda cerrada? –Sesshomaru asintió – pues la chica era mucho más lista de lo que parecía y se guardó un as en la palma – levantó una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente cerrada herméticamente – una de las uñas que su agresor le quitó fue recogida junto a la muchacha y guardada en su palma junto a este mensaje– le pasó otra bolsa de plástico transparente donde se podía ver una un trozo de tela de su sudadera blanca donde habían escritos algunas frases.

-¿La Araña no se dio cuenta? – sorprendido, Sesshomaru cogió la bolsa con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera desaparecer.

-Parece que las cosas no le salieron como esperaba – Miroku hizo una pausa hasta que su interlocutor lo miró – lo que le dio para drogarla no le debió de funcionar por mucho tiempo ya que en la nota ha descrito el lugar donde la encerró y características del asesino que no hubiéramos podido averiguar si no hubiera sido por ella. Además los moratones en las piernas indican lucha, con lo cual no pudo realizar el trabajo cómodamente como en otras ocasiones. Y por último, en la frase de la espalda faltan las últimas letras. Es como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de acabar su trabajo.

-¿Has podido averiguar de quien es el ADN? – Sesshomaru miraba la extraña pieza, examinándolo

-No está cotejada con nuestra base de datos, por lo tanto no está fichado – Sesshomaru maldijo – ¡Ei! No mates al mensajero – Miroku levantó las manos en señal de rendición – consigue el ADN del asesino y tendrás una prueba irrefutable

-Primero debo atraparlo - objetó el detective

-Ese, amigo mío, es tu trabajo – el forense tapó el cadáver e hizo algunos rezos, para que su alma descansara en paz – que tu alma encuentre la luz y el descanso Sarah, nosotros encontraremos por ti al asesino.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser científico y creer en estas cosas – Sesshomaru se guardó la prueba en el bolsillo de su americana negra.

-Después de tantos años en este trabajo y viendo estos casos, deseas que ese mundo imaginario exista para que personas como ellas encuentren la paz, sino la vida no vale la pena vivirla – le lizo un símbolo en la frente y dijo una frase en una lengua desconocida para Sesshomaru – además, ella sabía que iba a morir. En la nota, gasta sus últimas fuerzas en despedirse de sus padres y en darnos pistas claves para encontrar al asesino. Era una joven fuerte y valiente.

Sesshomaru se limitó a mirar como su compañero acababa el "ritual" para enviar el alma hacia esa preciada luz y paz. Pensó en las palabras del forense y sin quererlo, su mente le dedicó unas palabras al alma de la víctima, como si realmente creyera que estaba ahí. Le juró a ella y a si mismo que encontrarían al culpable y que su muerte no habría sido en vano.

-Por cierto – habló el detective cuando vio que Miroku se daba la vuelta dando por concluida la acción – si baja Kagome dile…

-Tu compañera me levantó esta mañana a las cinco de la mañana y me obligó a examinar el cadáver a fondo. La verdad es que ella encontró las evidencias de los moratones, la mano cerrada y de las letras que faltan. Se marchó media hora antes de que tú llegaras.

-¿Por qué no me avisó a mí a esa hora? – preguntó entre desconcertado y enfadado

-Dijo algo de una corazonada y de que no quería fastidiarte el caso – Miroku vio como el semblante de Sesshomaru se serenaba, cosa que siempre ocurría cuando quería ocultar algún tipo de sentimiento humano non grato para él – no sé qué le dijiste, pero la chica estaba bastante disgustada

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea una niña aun – se defendió secamente el detective

-Y ella no tiene la culpa de que tú seas tan poco sensible, amigo. Ves con cuidado ella es diferente a todas las demás que has encontrado por ahí.

-Infórmame inmediatamente si encuentras algún indicio irregular – Sesshomaru se giró sin mediar más palabra con el forense dejándolo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Cuando volvió a su mesa, Sesshomaru encontró a su compañera vestida con unos tejanos y una camiseta negra. Estaba leyendo diferentes libros gruesos y tenía esparcidos de cualquier manera las fotos de todas las víctimas, incluida la de Sharron. Reprimió las ganas de arrebatarle dicha foto, viéndola algo arrugada y marcada de no haber sido guardada como se debía. Ella se dio cuenta de que las imágenes sobresalían de entre los papeles y decidió esconderlos mejor. Su compañero iba a preguntar a que se debía ese secretismo cuando vio que una mujer alta, de cabello azabache y de un extraño color cobrizo en su mirada sentarse a su lado dándole un café humeante.

-Espero que me cuides bien los libros – le dijo la mujer a su compañera – hice pocas asignaturas en la carrera sobre mitología, pero intentaba que me contaran para la carrera. Los mitos griegos son tan interesantes como escalofriantes, me encantan.

-Tranquila, te los devolveré intactos – aseguró la muchacha – gracias por el café.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kagura? – las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz profunda de Sesshomaru – sabes que aquí no hay nada para ti ni para nadie de tu calaña.

-Calma vaquero – la mujer de mirada arrogante le señaló el café y los libros al detective – no he venido por ninguna noticia jocosa, solo ayudo a una vieja amiga – Kagome seguía mirando uno de los libros como si no existiera nada más en el mundo – lo que no entiendo es porque me pides todos estos libros ¿Kikyou no era filóloga?

-Se llevó toda la biblioteca clásica cuando se mudó – Kagome seguía mirando y apuntando páginas - ¿me los puedes dejar unas semanas? No creo que pueda acabarlo tan pronto.

-Claro, yo no los utilizo. No estaréis muy ocupados si puedes dedicarte a escribir novelas ¿verdad?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Sesshomaru se sentó en su silla viendo que alguien le había tocado los papeles. Antes de dar el grito en el cielo percibió que sus documentos sobre el asesino en serie estaban escondidos a la vista de los demás, por lo que guardó silencio.

-No te he hecho nada para que seas tan arisco, cariño – le contestó Kagura irónica.

-No podéis respetar la intimidad de los demás y os encanta hacer leña del árbol caído. ¿Cómo crees que se sentían los padres de la muchacha asesinada cuando vieron por primera vez a su hija muerta por televisión? ¿Hacían falta esas imágenes?

-Yo no soy una periodista sensacionalista, no lo olvides – Kagura se giró completamente hacia Sesshomaru, encarándolo – tengo mi código y mi respeto. No tengo porque hacer periodismo basura para ganarme la vida ya que mis artículos funciona de por sí. No nos metas a todos en el mismo saco porque uno haya cometido una atrocidad. ¿O es que todos los policías sois unos seres sin cerebro que se dedican a chulear e imponer su orden a los demás? ¿os gusta que os veamos así? Pues no generalices cariño.

-No me llames cariño – protestó Sesshomaru

-¿Es a lo único que me contestas? Pensaba que eras mucho más retórico – sentenció la mujer cruzándose de brazos – además si quiero saber algo sobre el asesino arácnido preguntaré a la capitana Kaede, es ella quien oficialmente dará tal tipo de información.

-Buena suerte – susurró arrogante el detective para empezar a reorganizar un poco su escritorio nuevamente.

-No es suerte, es sabiduría – contestó la periodista, dando por terminada la discusión con sus últimas frases.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes sobre Atenea? –Kagome, absorta de la conversación, eliminó el incómodo silencio que adornaba la mesa de su compañero

-La verdad es que creo que sí – Kagura volvió a girarse sobre ella algo más calmada - ¿Cómo es que estás tan interesada en hacer un libro de Atenea? – preguntó suspicaz

-Cuando era pequeña, mi hermana siempre me explicaba cientos de historias sobre la mitología y siempre me fascinó la figura de Atenea. Una mujer que vence a los hombres en la guerra y en inteligencia es un prodigio para aquella época.

-Hay algunos estudios que asemejan a Atenea como un hombre-mujer – Kagome y Sesshomaru se la miraron intrigados – la misoginia en Grecia estaba a la orden del día y hoy en día aún se sorprende de que una mujer fuera considerada igual a un hombre o incluso superior. Algunos filólogos creían que la figura de Atenea tenía aspectos andróginos porque tenían los mejores aspectos de un hombre dentro de un cuerpo de mujer, quien desde un principio era considerada hija de Pandora y por tanto, malvada.

-¿Y no podía ser que los griegos desearan una mujer como Atenea? – preguntó Sesshomaru interesado en la historia

-Mejor que la diosa no te escuchara decir eso – sonrió Kagura completamente relajada – Atenea era una diosa virgen y dejó muy claro después de nacer de la cabeza de su padre, Zeus, adulta, vestida y armada hasta los dientes, que ella nunca se doblegaría ante un hombre. Hefesto recibió un buen golpe por intentar propasarse con ella.

-Los griegos eran muy raros – sentenció Sesshomaru

-La verdad es que Atenea era una de las figuras que más triunfaban entre el abundante grupo de féminas de las clases de mitología. Artemisa también tenía adeptas, pero Atenea tenía hasta club de fans. Yo era el numero 8 – Kagome sonrió con la periodista – buenos tiempos. Bueno, si encuentro algo más de Atenea ya te lo traeré – Kagomé asintió – mírate el libro de arte clásico y renacentista, también hay obras de arte que hablan de la mitología – Kagura se levantó para darle un abrazo a la muchacha de ojos azules – me ha encantado vete. Y tú – la periodista señaló a Sesshomaru – cuídamela ¿estamos? – la joven se sonrojó y bajo la vista al libro mientras Sesshomaru cruzaba los brazos, retándola – no me obligues a que venga a buscarte si algo le pasa – se giró sin esperar respuesta y se fue.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando, insensata? – le espetó en cuanto vio que la periodista salía por la puerta – ¿no sabes que si se filtra algo de información a los medios estamos perdidos? ¿esta es tu maldita idea de no joder la investigación?

-Tranquilo – dijo en voz baja – no sabe nada y no ha preguntado tampoco. Kagura es legal a parte que fue una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia. Aunque fuera de la edad de mi hermana, forjamos una gran amistad.

-Es una periodista, vive de lo que nosotros intentamos resolver

-Ella no filtra información que no ha contrastado antes y por tanto no puede filtrar imágenes sin que los afectados al menos sospechen. Además necesitaba todos estos libros.

-Sí, para hacer una novela romántica sobre las orgías de los dioses ¿no?

-¿Estás más energúmeno de lo normal o es Kagura quien te pone así? – el repentino reproche le mostro a Sesshomaru algo de carácter que no sabía que tenía.

-Kagura no me pone de ningún modo, Kagome – aclaró fastidiado

-Pues no lo parece – reprochó nuevamente por lo bajo – le he pedido estos libros por el caso del asesino en serie. Sabemos que está relacionado con la mitología griega y con el mito de Aracne – abrió un libro y le mostró una página en la que había impreso un cuadro de apariencia renacentista – este es el cuadro de "Las Hilanderas" de Diego Velázquez, pintado en 1657. En él narra la historia de Aracne y Atenea, la disputa entre diosa y humana por ver quién era la mejor tejedora.

-¿Crees que tiene relevancia con el caso? ¿Por qué un hombre que viola a mujeres querría destacar este mito? – Sesshomaru se acercó a la mesa de Kagome invadiendo parte de su espació

-Em… bueno – Kagome volvió a perder toda seguridad en sí misma ante el acercamiento de Sesshomaru y empezó a balbucear. Respiró hondo, intentando controlar su respiración y organizó sus pensamientos – deberías ver la imagen de como pintan y describen a Atenea – le pasó un libro de color amarillo de dimensiones considerables. Parecía un diccionario sobre la mitología griega – Si te fijas aquí – señaló la frase – Pierre Grimal la describe como una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos de lechuza, es decir…

-Azules – Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza sorprendido. ¿El maníaco estaba intentando matar a Atenea?

-Parece como si estuviera obsesionado con ese mito sobre Aracne, como si creyera que el castigo de Atenea fuera injusto o algo por el estilo.

-Intenta vengarse por Aracne – a la vez que lo decía, mas fantasioso y desastroso parecía – repasemos pues – suspiró el detective – es un hombre, joven, alto y fuerte. Está obsesionado con la mitología, por tanto debe de ser un especialista en este campo. ¿Por qué no…? – la pregunta fue cortada por su compañera

-La descripción es demasiado pobre como para intentar buscarlo en la universidad de Filología Clásica. Yo creo que las víctimas no son escogidas al azar solo por su aspecto– se apenó al recordar a la adolescente Sarah, esa mañana había visitado el depósito y no había sido capaz de mirar a la joven en la mesa de autopsias.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañado

-Excepto Sara, Alysson y Hellen, las otras tres víctimas están relacionadas con este mito. Sherry era tejedora de tapices con motivos clásicos, Diana trabajaba restaurando armas antiguas y Sarah estaba apuntada a Filología Clásica. Si te fijas, las tres últimas víctimas a la vez que sus muertes son más separadas entre sí que las tres primeras, trabajaban de diferentes aspectos relacionados con Atenea: El tejer, la guerra y la inteligencia. Es como si intentara reunir, con todas sus muertes, a la Diosa Atenea perfecta.

-Pero eso nos deja con la incógnita ¿Qué tenían que ver Sara, Alysson y Hellen? Alysson era profesora de gimnasia, Hellen físico y Sara – hubo un silencio por parte del detective. La imagen de la muchacha tirada en el bosque, aun le perseguía por las noches – Sara era fiscal.

-Puede que solo buscara la parte física de las mujeres para relacionarlas con la diosa de la guerra. – Miró a Sesshomaru, viendo que esté se perdía entre la foto de su difunta prometida – debe de ser muy duro aguantar tanto dolor.

-El dolor es para débiles. Con Sara murió mi parte humana, así que no te confundas, ya no tengo sentimientos – advirtió el joven.

-Sí que los tienes – dijo segura – nos encargaremos de sacarlos

-¿Nos? – preguntó entre indiferente e intrigado.

-¿Te ha dado Miroku las nuevas evidencias? – preguntó cambiando de tema

-Sí, y también me dijo que de no haber sido por ti, esas evidencias habrían quedado relegadas a un segundo plano. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

-El pensar en demasía todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor debe de servir de algo ¿no? – preguntó sonrojada pero con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué es lo que te ha dado?

-Esto – sacó con sumo cuidado la bolsa de plástico de su bolsillo, desdoblándola y poniéndola sobre la mesa. Era un trozo de tela blanco, algo desgastado, donde habían escritas las últimas palabras de la joven Sarah. Kagome se estremeció al ver la sangre seca mostrar los dulces trazos, algo temblorosos por el esfuerzo y el miedo que debía de sentir. Las líneas eran apresuradas como si pensara que el Asesino pudiera volver en cualquier momento.

-¿Puedo? – Sesshomaru le cedió la bolsa y ella se la acercó, mirando cada detalle – " _No sé cuánto tiempo me queda ni si él sabrá que estoy haciendo esto, aunque espero que no. Las heridas que tengo tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi corazón son irreparables y si él no me remata lo hará el paso del tiempo. Solo quiero despedirme de mis padres, aquellos que me apoyaron y me quisieron siempre. Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi y todos los sacrificios. Siempre los tendré en mi corazón_ – Kagome dejó de leer para secarse unas lágrimas. Sesshomaru le dio la vuelta para que la muchacha siguiera – _a los detectives, sé de primera mano que él es muy escurridizo y muy meticuloso. Es un hombre de cabello negro por la cintura y ojos como el fuego. Alto y fuerte está completamente desquiciado y obsesionado con una mujer parecida a mí, parecida a todas. Me ha retenido en una casa fuera de la ciudad, donde hay cerezos y un limonero con limones frescos. Tienes los dientes impolutos y viste de traje-chaqueta. Busca a ocho víctimas y dijo algo de las pata de la araña. Tiene un familiar vivo, una mujer joven que lo abandonó porque le teme. Por favor, encuéntrelo y aplástenlo. Gracias"_

Sesshomaru anotó la breve descripción del criminal, siendo la ayuda de Sarah una pista fundamental. Vio cómo su compañera se secaba las lágrimas y le prometía en un susurro que intentarían aplastar al asesino; apartó la vista, no quería tener nada que ver con sus promesas, él tenía las suyas ya hechas.

Decidieron hablar con algunos compañeros de la muchacha, a ver si habían visto u oído algo sobre un hombre de las características de la Araña, con suerte, alguien habría visto algo.

(/…/) (/…/)(/…/)

-Deberíamos pedir ayuda, padre – la voz de una joven castaña de ojos chocolate hizo que el hombre de unos cuarenta años despertara de su ensoñación – no nos podemos enfrentar nosotros solos.

-Sango, no confió en ningún policía.

-¿Y tu amigo Inutaisho? ¿No tenía un hijo en la comisaría? – Satô pareció pensárselo – necesitamos saber más cosas sobre la organización y porqué han matado a los Kennan.

-Puede que Inutaisho se pueda encargar de Rin– afirmó Satô – habla con Miroku y que te informe sobre el caso del asesino Araña, puede que esté relacionado.

-¿Con Miroku? – la joven se asqueó – es un pervertido rarito que juega con muertos – replicó

-Y tú eres una devora-hombres que se dedica a perseguir y aniquilar sabandijas para que él luego las abra en canal y las estudie – Sango volvió a hacer una mueca – sois la pareja perfecta.

-Envía a Ayame – replicó Sango.

-Ayame está ocupada con el clan Wolf, así que te toca – se levantó de la silla de su despacho y literalmente echó a su hija – Suerte – le deseó al momento que cerraba la puerta.

-Mierda – maldijo – que suerte tiene Kohaku de ser pequeño y ser hombre… - se acercó a la puerta y gritó – el mear de pie te da puntos ¿no? – nadie contestó al otro lado y cuando se giró vio a todo un grupo de oficinistas mirándola - ¿Qué os pasa? – al acto, todos miraron a su mesa apenados. Cogió su móvil y marcó el teléfono del forense. Esperaba que al menos, esa noche valiera la pena.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Bien aquí está el primer capitulo propiamente dicho de este nuevo Fic. Espero que os guste aunque sea un pelín pesado ya que aun estoy presentando a ciertos personajes.

 **Agradecimientos** :

 **BABY SONY** : ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! La verdad es que a mi el carácter de Rin también me encanta, pero yo me la imagino siempre más joven y jovial, además de algo loca. La verdad es que en esta historia estoy experimentando con los personajes por lo que no sé como me saldrá. Espero que te guste este capítulo y nos sigamos viendo por aquí.

 **BTISA** : Muchísimas gracias BTSIA por el comentario. Espero que este capítulo te resulte igual de interesante ^^

 **Maria** : Buenas María. Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu huella en este fic. Gracias por las palabras y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione.

 **Broken Glitz** : ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Si te digo la verdad he intentado que no se entienda mucho sí la protagonista femenina es Kagome o Kagura, ya que me gusta dejar algo de expectación, xD. Realmente espero que este capitulo te agrade como el anterior y nos sigamos viendo.

Ante todo, dar las gracias a estas cuatro intervenciones por perder un poco de su valioso tiempo en dejar un comentario que llena de alegría a una modesta escritora como yo. También agradecer a **marcela arce** por seguir el fic.

Y para acabar, dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se pasen por aquí, aunque solo sea por curiosidad, y lean mis escritos sin necesidad de dejar huella. Gracias lector anónimo, puesto que con solo que mis escritos se lean, son suficientes para que no mueran.

Nos vemos de aquí a una semana!

Y...

Nos vemos en los bares :p


	3. Capítulo II: Rayo de esperanza

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de dos rombos. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

* * *

 **Rayo de esperanza**

 _Te mostraron desnudos las tres Diosas sus cuerpos bellos, por llevar sentencia de hermosura como más hermosura. Prometió Juno reinos y opulencia, Palas saber y Venus mi hermosura dándote a la Tindárida en tenencia._

 _Fabula me parece y gran locura que sujetasen a tu pobre mente su perfección las Diosas de la altura._

 _ **Ovidio, Las Heroidas. Carta de Helena a Paris**_

(/…/) (/…/) (/…/)

Colgó el teléfono exasperada. Era la tercera vez que la llamaba un número desconocido y que nadie contestaba, cosa que causaba que sus nervios se crisparan y no pudiera continuar con su columna. Sabía que estaba tratando un tema peliagudo de asesinato de una familia en la que la mafia podía estar implicada. Kaede le había informado de lo que exactamente quería que la gente creyese y ella estaba de acuerdo.

Kagura sabía que la prensa no era como en las películas o en los libros, donde los periodistas daban su piel para buscar la verdad. Hoy en día el periodismo de investigación había sido eliminado, siendo substituido por un periodismo vendido al mejor postor. Había dos clases de periodistas en el mundo, aquellos que vendían noticias suculentas sin contrastar y solo para ganar dinero rápido y aquellos que aun sabiendo que lo que escribían no era del todo verdad utilizaban el poder que tenían en los medios de comunicación para ayudar a las fuerzas del orden a atrapar a los criminales.

Ya otras veces, había utilizado ese poder para hacer salir a diferentes asesinos de su guarida, para que cometieran errores y fuera más fácil su captura. Había sido por eso, que Kaede la había tomado como un arma poderosa, siempre le daba en primicia todos los sucesos criminales que podían salir a la luz siempre y cuando, ella siguiera sus órdenes a raja tabla en momentos como este.

En su visita a la comisaría Kaede le había hecho pasar a su despacho mientras Kagome admiraba sus libros sobre mitos griegos. Allí, la jefa del departamento le había hablado del homicidio de la familia Kennan, torturados y asesinados. Escondida en una de los armarios se encontraba la pequeña de la familia, Rin, con solo nueve años de edad, se había quedado allí esperando a que su hermano fuera a buscarla.

Kaede, después de dos días encerrada, la había encontrado mientras recorría el perímetro de la casa. Desnutrida y deshidratada, la niña estaba llorando en silencio pensando que estaba en un mundo completamente ajeno al real. La periodista le preguntó que porqué le explicaba tal noticia.

Entonces, la inspectora le había pedido que entrara en los archivos de natalidad pidiéndole que eliminara todo rastro del nacimiento de la niña y que de la misma manera, creara un archivo de adopción con el nombre de Rin Raynolds. Kagura se negó en rotundo, no quería tener problemas con el ayuntamiento además que estaría protegido por algún tipo de cortafuegos.

Kaede le había sacado, entonces, una carpeta algo gruesa con los antecedentes de la joven periodista. Realmente ella había sido un as con los ordenadores y ya desde muy joven había hecho varias tratadas en el departamento de policía para eliminar algunos antecedentes de sus amigos. No se negó, pero quiso saber porque no lo hacían los agentes de policía. La inspectora le dejó entre ver que no estaba segura de que el departamento estuviera limpio, teniendo más confianza en una periodista.

El siguiente trabajo que debía de hacer era el escribir un artículo sobre el caso de la familia Kennan, explicando la muerte de todos los integrantes de la familia. Kaede se quería asegurar de mantener a la niña segura, pues después de rehabilitarse, podría ser un testigo principial para reconocer el asesino de la muerte de sus padres. Kagura sintió lástima por la niña y aceptó el reto, pues ella más que nadie sabía lo que era vivir una infancia difícil.

Mientras acababa de escribir el artículo para el diario, recordó a su propia familia, si es que podía llamarla así. Su padre, un borracho empedernido y maltratador de sus hijos, su madre una prostituta y su hermano mayor, completamente desquiciado y obsesivo. Pero aun así, las palizas de su padre eran una gloria comparadas con lo que había sufrido la familia de los Kennan: palizas, uñas arrancadas, cortes por todos lados… era un ajuste de cuentas en toda regla.

Se le erizaba la piel el solo pensar en qué estado se había encontrado la policía de la localidad a la familia al entrar en la casa. En sus veintiocho años de vida, solo una vez había visto tanta sangre, con veintidós años y fue lo más traumático de su vida. Debía de agradecer muchas cosas a Kaede, pero eso quedaría siempre entre ellas.

Decidió concentrarse nuevamente en la columna acabando el último párrafo, para luego repasarlo y enviarlo al editor, Miyoga, un hombre mayor, afable, algo pervertido pero muy respetuoso. Sabía que era amigo de la familia más influyente del pueblo, los Taisho, del que Sesshomaru era el primogénito.

En un pueblo pequeño se sabía normalmente todo de los demás, al menos todo aquello que comprendía a las familias influyentes. Sabía que Inutaisho se había casado por primera vez con Irasue, una mujer hermosa rubia y de ojos miel. Pero ella lo abandonó con un Sesshomaru de no más de seis años creando todo tipo de especulaciones en el pueblo. Un año después, Taisho se volvía a casar con otra mujer, llamada Izayoi, mujer castaña y de ojos café con la que tuvo otro hijo, Inuyasha, la viva imagen de Inutaisho y de Sesshomaru.

Sabía que los hermanos, de jóvenes, no se habían tolerado e Inutaisho tuvo que utilizar medidas drásticas para conseguir que la familia se reconciliara: los abandonó a los dos en una cabaña en el bosque sin agua caliente ni calefacción en pleno mes de Diciembre. Los hermanos tuvieron que convivir conjuntamente para no morir al frío durante un mes entero. Se supo que Izayoi maldijo hasta los huesos a su marido por haber dejado a sus dos "niños" solos, pero tuvo que retractarse cuando vio a los dos hermanos sonriendo en el salón mientras hablaban.

Kagura daba gracias al cielo de que su familia no hubiera sido ninguna influyente en el pueblo, pues si una familia unida como la de ellos habían sufrido cuchicheos y malas lenguas, la suya habría sufrido el peor de los castigos. Desde pequeña soñaba con poder pertenecer a una familia normal, en la que su madre venía a buscarla al colegio y juntas iban a pasear o a mirar escaparates.

-Kagura – la mujer volvió en sí cuando escuchó la voz de un joven – vuelve a la tierra, aun faltan dos horas para la hora del descanso – Bankotsu miraba a su compañera divertido – parece que estas en otro mundo

-No lo creo. Si lo estuviera, Brad Pitt estaría ahora mismo en tu lugar pidiéndome matrimonio y ofreciéndome una vida llena de lujos

-Sí, y llena de hijos adoptados – Kagura le hizo una mueca – ¿hoy has ido a la comisaría?

-No me han dicho nada del asesino en serie si es lo que te preocupa – espetó la mujer ahora más seria – hiciste una locura y puedes esperar que hayan doblado la seguridad con las pruebas

-Necesitaba una buena noticia Kagura, hacía más de un mes que no tenía ninguna noticia suculenta y mi empleo pendía de un hilo

-La familia vino a preguntar a la redacción por las fotos de la víctima, estaban destrozados Bankotsu – lo sermoneó

-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo a alguien en la policía que me comunique todos los casos buenos – se recriminó con cierto deje de envidia – no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre recibes las mejores noticias.

-Siendo una persona decente – le espetó – yo no hubiera vendido jamás unas fotos sobre un cadáver a una cadena sensacionalista. Eso me abre muchas puertas – él cruzó las largas piernas - ¿has venido a eso? ¿a saber si mi contacto me había informado de algo?

-No se te escapa una – dijo con una sonrisa lobuna

-Pues puedes irte, aquí no hay nada que ver – apagó el ordenador y se levantó – mi hora de descanso empieza ahora

-¿Te fías de que yo me quede en tu mesa? – el se levantó a la par que ella

-Siempre te puedes divertir intentado pasar mi sistema de seguridad – la sonrisa arrogante de ella hizo que a él se le borrara – buena suerte – cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Miyoga viendo por el rabillo del ojo como su compañero maldecía y se iba

-Miyoga – entró viendo a un hombre de pelo canoso arrugas en el rostro y bigote. Sus ojos verdosos levantaron la vista de la mesa para dirigirlos hacia ella mostrando una dulce sonrisa

-¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó Miyoga haciendo que la mujer sonriera

-No, las alas han amortiguado mi caída – respondió mientras veía como el hombre de unos sesenta años sonreía

-Has cambiado mucho, querida. La primera vez que te dije un piropo me lanzaste una grapadora

-Ya, antes no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas - sonrió apenada – vengo a decirte que me voy. Ya te he enviado el artículo y voy a ver qué encuentro por ahí

-Perfecto, niña – la mujer se giró para irse – Espera, tienes un recado. Ha llamado esta mañana y la secretaria me lo ha pasado a mí

-Kaede es muy pesada a veces – se acercó a la mesa a recoger el papel que le entregaba su jefe. El color de la cara se le fue, al leer el nombre del remitente.

-No, no es de la comisaría. Un tal Naraku ha llamado para saber si estabas en la ciudad, quería quedar contigo – el hombre, perspicaz, había advertido el cambio de comportamiento de su empleada – como no sabía quién era, me ha dejado un teléfono para que lo llames.

-Gracias Miyoga. Sí vuelve a llamar…

-Tranquila, estarás cubriendo alguna noticia – el hombre le guiñó el ojo – le pasaré el recado a Loren – la joven le agradeció con la mirada y salió.

(/…/) (/…/) (/…/)

Mientras Sesshomaru investigaba a un hombre sospechoso con el que habían visto a Sarah la tarde de su desaparición, Kagome seguía empeñada en su teoría del asesino en serie que quería matar a Atenea.

Su mesa estaba llena de documentos relacionados con Atenea. Había leído todo tipo de mitos sobre la diosa desde su nacimiento hasta los pasajes más importantes y emblemáticos de su persona.

El mito de las Hilanderas, no era el único en el que Atenea había participado activamente. A la diosa se la consideraba justa e inteligente que ayudaba a los guerreros en la batalla o los protegía del mal de otros monstruos. La deidad era un protector en el que el mundo helenístico y posterior.

No entendía por qué alguien podía tener odio a un ser mitológico que ni siquiera había conocido. Mientras más conocía a la diosa, más entendía porque mujeres de todo el mundo la habían aceptado como un emblema de la defensa del feminismo. Por tanto podría ser algún misógino o maltratador que buscara a su mujer creyendo que alguno de estos grupos la tenía protegida.

Recodó entonces que Hellen, la segunda víctima, había tenido ciertos problemas con una antigua pareja suya que la policía no supo identificar. Abrió el ordenador y buscó en los archivos la carpeta de la víctima, esperando haber encontrado algo al fin.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – Sesshomaru llegó a la mesa y se sentó, dejándose caer

-Creo que he podido encontrar algo, pero estoy buscando los archivos de Hellen, puede que las muertes hayan sido una tapadera para esconder un asesinato

-Pero ¿se tomaría tantas molestias para matar a una persona? – Sesshomaru se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa y se puso a su espalda, cogiendo el ratón del ordenador sorprendiéndola. Buscó el archivo en la base de datos y lo seleccionó – pero ya has tenido una corazonada antes.

-Ya… gracias – Kagome soltó el aire que había aguantado cuando sintió a su compañero a su espalda, no podía evitar comportarse así - ¿Qué te ha dicho el sospechoso?

-Tiene una coartada sólida – suspiró – la noche de la desaparición alquiló los servicios de una chica de alterne para todo es fin de semana. ¿Qué tipo de corazonada tienes?

-Me he preguntado que tendría un hombre del siglo XXI en contra de una diosa de hace más de dos mil años. Son crímenes pasionales, entonces debe de ver en las víctimas algo relacionado con Atenea. Entonces empecé a encontrar ciertos grupos feministas de ayudas a mujeres maltratadas relacionadas con el nombre o con las características de la diosa.

-Hellen Sins tuvo problemas con una pareja suya. Su vecina explicó que se escucharon golpes en su casa y que seguidamente se cerraba la puerta. Pero Hellen fue la segunda víctima, ¿Por qué matar a Sara antes?

-Puede que fuera una chica que viera antes, una práctica – contestó algo insegura

-Puede – fue la única respuesta. Vio el cuadro que le enseñó ayer Kagome y lo cogió – este cuadro me suena

-Lo sé, te lo enseñé ayer – dijo distraída mirando la pantalla del ordenador

-No este, sino este – señaló el fondo del lienzo donde parecía haber algo dibujado, como un cuadro dentro de un cuadro.

-Representa el rapto de Europa, una de las mujeres con la que Zeus fue adúltero a Hera. La raptó disfrazado de toro blanco y se la llevó a una isla donde copuló con ella – Sesshomaru la miró con el ceño fruncido – si los griegos tenían un vicio muy raro con los toros blancos… menos mal que no sabes quienes son los padres del Minotauro – hizo una mueca.

-Este cuadro lo tenía Sara en la habitación

-Pero ella había ido a la facultad de derecho ¿no?

-Hizo unas clases de mitología para sacarse algunos créditos

-¿No investigaron a la clase? Puede que encuentren allí algo

-Kagome, Sara ya hacía tres años que había acabado la universidad. Nadie pensó en que pudiera estar relacionado con algo que pasó hacía tres años.

-Pero tenía las mismas marcas ¿no pensasteis en que podía estar relacionado con algo de su pasado?

-Los investigadores lo achacaron a un criminal que Sara ayudó a encarcelar hasta que apareció Hellen y Alysson, entonces buscaron un asesino en serie. Me dejaron participar pensado que podría ser de ayuda para encontrar al asesino, pero no encontramos ninguna pista.

-¿Nadie pensó en buscar información sobre Aracne? – preguntó sorprendida

-No es como en las películas, lo importante es buscar evidencias científicas no en las demencias de un asesino que en ese momento podía no ser en serie o ser una pista falsa. Además no tenemos suficiente personal como para mirar estas cosas, hay más casos que se deben resolver.

-Bien, pues para eso me tenéis aquí – Kagome levantó la cabeza escuchando la puerta de entrada sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver quien entraba - ¡Sango!

-¿Kagome? – Sango se acercó y la abrazó – dios mío, mírate, estás preciosa – la hizo levantarse – ¿así que eres inspectora?

-Bueno sí… de algo me tenía que servir estudiar criminología. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Tu padre necesita ayuda con algo?

-Estamos en medio de una investigación y venía a hablar con vuestro forense – se giró al sentir una mirada penetrante que la observaba - ¿nos conocemos?

-Creo que no – Sesshomaru se sentó en su mesa y empezó a buscar algo en el ordenador

-Él es Sesshomaru Taisho, mi compañero – la chica se sonrojó levemente

-Así que este es Sesshomaru – el tono con el que lo dijo hizo que Kagome se sonrojara más si cabía – vaya he escuchado hablar de… tu familia – se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada de su amiga

-Sí, me hago cargo – siguió mirando el ordenador. Pensó en lo que pasaba con su compañera y suspiró, tendría que hablar con ella, pues no podía permitirse ningún tipo de distracción

-Bueno, ¿Qué ven mis ojos? Dos bellezas en un mismo espacio. Debe de ser uno de esos fenómenos que solo ocurren una vez cada cientos de años – se escuchó a Miroku haciendo que los tres levantaran la cabeza – tu cita ya ha llegado querida

-Relájate amigo, solo vamos a tomar algo – el móvil de la castaña – un momento, trabajo – se apartó del grupo para hablar por teléfono.

-¿Cómo va la investigación? – preguntó el forense

-En ello estamos – fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru

-La sala de autopsia parece la fabricación de los Uruk-Hai – vio como los otros dos lo miraban interrogante - ¿El Señor de los Anillos? ¿los orcos 2.0 creados para mejorar la raza?

-Solo he visto las películas – confesó Kagome levantando la mano.

-Sé exactamente que son, yo os pasé los libros – replicó Sesshomaru – ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Ha llegado una familia entera asesinada, un ajuste de cuentas

-Genial, más faena para el departamento – se quejó el detective – la Araña seguirá matando – se giró hacia el cuadro de Velázquez

-No creo que la familia hubiera querido pasar aquí la noche, ni de esa forma – el chico se acercó y bajó la voz – una masacre, un matrimonio con dos niños mutilados.

-¿Niños? – Kagome arrugó el ceño a la vez que Sesshomaru levantaba la cabeza

-De once y doce años. Lo peor es hacer una autopsia sabiendo que murieron sufriendo aunque al final se desmallaran de dolor. Sango ha venido para ayudarnos, la empresa de su padre está interesada en resolver el crimen

-Siempre es buena la ayuda extra – corroboró Kagome

-Lo siento chicos pero debo irme – Miroku la miró entristecido – tengo una clienta algo nerviosa y necesita a alguien para sentirse segura.

-¿Puedo ayudar? – el forense le cogió de las manos – juntos podremos con todo

-No creo que Kagura quiera verte ahora – dijo sin pensar – mierda – maldijo

-¿Kagura necesita protección? – Sesshomaru sorpresivamente para los demás y para él mismo, se levantó dirigiéndose a Sango – No me extraña que alguien persiga a ese tipo de carroñero – espetó seriamente

-Es algo confidencial, Taisho, no puedo hablar de ello – Sango miró a Kagome la cual giró el rostro mirando al suelo y luego dirigió su mirada al forense – ¿quedamos mañana para cenar? Así hablamos del caso de los Kennan – Miroku suspiró asintiendo – me ha encantado verte Kagome, espero poder quedar para tomar un café

-Claro, cuando quieras – contestó ella menos alegre – bueno debo volver al trabajo – se sentó en su mesa para seguir con la investigación

-Adiós Miroku, Taisho – Sango se dirigió a la salida sin mirar atrás, desapareciendo.

-Bien, creo que hoy me tocará hacer horas extra – Miroku se quitó la chaqueta –a ver si encuentro algo – volvió a dirigirse al ascensor para ir a la sala de autopsias. El detective se apoyó en su mesa cogiendo nuevamente el cuadro.

-Sesshomaru, tienes a un compañero de Sarah en la sala de interrogatorio. Se llama Ross William y dice que tiene algo sobre el sospechoso de la carta – Sesshomaru se levantó y sin decir nada fue a la sala de interrogatorio dejando a Jaken completamente colgado

-¿Qué le pasa hoy? ¿Le has hecho algo niña? – le preguntó el cuarentón bajito y de ojos saltones. Kagome lo miró, tenía el cabello peinado hacia la derecha, canoso y tenía una cara que era mejor no encontrarse de noche. Siguió mirando el expediente de Hellen, y decidió mirar las fotos del crimen, si los detectives habían pasado desapercibido el mito de Aracne, puede que hubiera algo más que no esté en el expediente.

Sesshomaru entró en el despacho con una carpeta en la mano. Su traje chaqueta negro ni se arrugó cuando se sentó, sacándose su americana, delante del chico de no más de veinte años.

-Bien Ross, somos todo oídos – empezó el detective, esperando que el chico empezara

-Antes de nada, quiero protección. Sé que ese asesino es un sádico y que ha matado a muchos ya.

-No te preocupes, nadie más a parte de nosotros sabrá lo que aquí hablamos. Además no eres el perfil que él busca

-Le vi, le vi la cara – Sesshomaru abrió los ojos

-¿Estás seguro? – el detective apoyó los brazos para acercarse

-Era un hombre de unos treinta y cuatro años. Cabellos oscuros, ojos azules, alto, algo musculado. Buscó a Sarah directamente, dijo que quería empezar Filología Clásica y que estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que hiciera falta para poder entrar el año siguiente.

-Traeremos a un dibujante, necesitamos un retrato – Espetó Sesshomaru

-No hace falta – el joven sacó una tablet que le mostró al detective – este es su aspecto – Sesshomaru lo miró sorprendido viendo el perfecto detalle que tenía el dibujo – estudio Bellas Artes

-Necesitamos ese retrato – sentenció el detective – Jaken te dejará un ordenador para descargar el archivo – se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta – y tranquilo, estás a salvo – abrió la puerta, salió y la cerro nuevamente. Suspiró al sentirse ligero, parecía que al fin habría un rayo de esperanza.

(/…/) (/…/) (/…/)

Los tres hombres estaban sentados en una mesa del café Rosleen, donde vendían las mejores magdalenas del pueblo. Ataviados con trajes tomaban su postre junto a su humeante café.

-Y dices que una niña ha sido testigo de la muerte de su familia pero que está en shock – Inutaisho, hombre de unos cincuenta y cabello largo albino con ojos miel miraba a Satô, el moreno asentía con la cabeza – y quieres que yo me quede con la niña – agregó

-Inutaisho, la niña necesita protección – bebió un poco de café – la mafia la está buscando

-Kagura ha hecho un gran trabajo – agregó Miyoga – ha hecho desaparecer todo indicio relacionado con Rin referente a los Kennan. Esa chica es oro puro.

-Sango me ha llamado, parece que ha recibido una llamada que la ha alterado – apuntó el detective privado

-Un tal Naraku, creo que tiene que ver con la mafia. Desde que Kagura ha recibido el encargo de esta mañana por Kaede no han parado de llamarla.

-Sango esta con ella, puede que también necesite protección – los dos miraron a Inutaisho quien tranquilamente bebía un poco de café. El hombre se sintió observado y levantó la cabeza.

-A mí no me miréis, no sé cómo mierdas le voy a explicar a Izayoi que os estoy ayudando cuando en teoría estoy retirado

-Podrías pedírselo a tu hijo – sugirió Miyoga

-Inuyasha está demasiado ocupado con la última adquisición femenina de esta semana.

-Y ¿Sesshomaru? Está en el departamento de homicidios – esta vez fue Satô quien sugirió

-Mi primogénito odia a los periodistas – bebió un sorbo más – desde que se ensañaron con la muerte de Sara no los puede ver. Kagura y él estarían en batalla campal día sí y día también

-Pero ¿se podría quedar con Rin? Necesita una familia y podría ser un testigo importante para acabar con la mafia en el pueblo.

-Debería hablar con él, aún está demasiado obsesionado con encontrar a la Araña. Se culpa de la muerte de la chica

-Fue una tragedia – Miyoga miraba la taza vacía recordando el funeral – era una mujer tan llena de vida que me es imposible pensar como pudo llegar a pasar

-La vida es muy efímera – Satô recordó a su mujer, que murió poco después de nacer su segundo hijo Kohaku.

-Bien, dejémonos de cosas tristes – Inutaisho despertó de la ensoñación a los otros dos – hablaré con Sesshomaru para lo de Rin si tú haces algo por mí – Satô lo miró atentamente – necesito que me ayudes con el asesino de Sara. El departamento ha contratado a una chica llamada Kagome de las mismas características que las demás mujeres.

-¿Y? – el detective privado conocía a Kagome, su hija y ella habían sido grandes amigas

-Mi hijo aun no lo sabe, pero vamos a hacer que el asesino salga y cometa un error. Necesito que tengas a Kagome vigilada, pues atraeremos al demonio hacia ella.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No se enfadará tu hijo? La cela bastante – Miyoga miró preocupado a Inutaisho. Aunque lo habían hablado con Kagome y ella había aceptado, seguía siendo arriesgado para la vida de la chica.

-Ya te he dicho que mi hijo está demasiado ocupado por ahora. Si reacciona, al menos se dará cuenta de lo que tiene antes de perderlo.

-Mira que los Taisho sois complicados, reaccionáis a espasmos – Satô sonrió ante la mueca de Inutaisho – tranquilo estaré pendiente de la chica por si algo le ocurre.

-Espero que no, pero ese asesino es muy astuto, a parte de un sanguinario. Necesitamos a todos aquellos agentes que nos puedas dejar para protegerla, porque no estoy dispuesto a perder otra vida inocente.

-Brindemos por eso – Miyoga alzó la taza esperando a que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo – ¡porque aun siendo viejos y estando casi acabados, aún podemos con los malos!

-¡Salud! – aclamaron los otros dos mientras chocaban las tazas y bebían el café mucho más frío que antes.

* * *

Bien, pues hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Perdonad si os he hecho esperar un poco, voy algo atrasada en mi trabajo y hasta última hora no he podido ponerme con la historia. Igualmente espero que el capítulo haya compensado la espera ^^

 **Agradecimientos** :

 **SOPHI-106:** Bienvenida! Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. Realmente no sabes el bien que hacen tus palabras. La verdad es que esta historia no estaba hecha para los personajes de Inuyasha, sino que fue una idea loca que tuve fregando platos (típico en mi) por lo que sí que leyéndolo ahora con el nombre de los personajes parece que todo esté dicho. Espero igualmente que este capítulo también te haya gustado y te haya enganchado más. ^^

 **PrincessVirgo:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Espero que te siga gustando de ahora en adelante. Nos seguimos leyendo ^^

 **Fatima: ¡** Muchísimas gracias por perder un poquito de tiempo en escribir tu comentario aquí! La verdad es que espero que te siga gustando la historia! Espero nos sigamos viendo ^^

 **Broken Glitz: ¡** Hola de nuevo! ¡No sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho volver a leer un comentario tuyo! ¿De verdad te gusta todo? ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! Bueno… aquí tienes a Jaken xD. No pensaba introducirlo en la trama porque realmente no me cabía en ningún sitio, pero recordé este personaje que la verdad, tiene el mismo carácter que el sapo xD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado de igual forma. Nos vemos por aquí ^^

 **Marilole: ¡** Bienvenida a ti también! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y por las bonitas palabras que me has dedicado. Sé que me repito más que el ajo en un buen gazpacho andaluz, pero no sabéis el efecto de satisfacción que da a un escritor cuando después de pensar que sus obras no valen mucho, recibe estos comentarios. Realmente que suben la moral de una forma descomunal. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y deseo vernos por aquí más seguido ^^

 **PaulaHinamori:** Muchísimas gracias por tu aportación ^^. Si tengo que decirte la verdad… la carta hizo un poco de comodín en mi cabeza xD. Necesitaba que los detectives tuvieran conocimiento del aspecto del asesino por algo que ocurre más adelante. Realmente sí que es un poco abrupto, pero (y me pongo de ejemplo) si supiera que voy a morir de todas formas, pondría las características de quien me ha dejado medio muerta, no del lugar donde estoy… al fin y al cabo sino saben cómo es no podrán atraparlo. Ya sé que es una idea muy cínica en mi cabeza… por lo que… mejor lo dejo aquí xD Espero nos veamos pronto. ^^

Agradecer también a **Hanna Stardust** **PrincessVirgo** **SOPHI-106** **chuckylandia** **Michelle-Taisho14** **marcela arce** tanto por darle al "like" como por seguirme desde las sombras. Muchísimas gracias por haber perdido un poquito de tiempo en esta historia, ya sea dejándome un comentario, un me gusta o simplemente por leerla. Eso es lo único que mantiene vivo a un escritor.

 **Aclaraciones** : Bueno, como pone en mi perfil soy Historiadora y estoy especializada en el mundo griego clásico y la mitología. Lo que no hice en las dos primeras entradas fue explicar qué es ese pequeño fragmento que pongo al principio de cada capítulo. Supongo que muchos lo sabréis pero así yo me luzco un poco.

 **Prologo:** El primero es un canto a las musas, las diosas de las artes quienes daban la inspiración a los escritores como Homero o Hesíodo. Los autores clásicos de poesía épica siempre cantaban a las musas, para que estas les dieran la inspiración necesaria para plasmar las palabras.

 **Primer capítulo:** Nacimiento de Atenea, diosa de la guerra táctica, la inteligencia y las tejedoras. Nació de la cabeza de Zeus, puesto que este se comió a su esposa (y madre de Atenea) por miedo a que de su unión naciera un ser que lo destronara. Nueve meses después Zeus tuvo dolor de cabeza y Prometeo o Hefesto (según el autor) abrió de un golpe la cabeza del dios, saliendo Atenea ya adulta, armada y lanzando un grito de guerra. IMPORTANTE: Atenea es 100% virgen. Nunca, jamás de los jamases ha tenido relaciones sexuales o hijos propios.

 **Segundo capítulo:** Es una carta de Helena escrita a Paris, según Ovidio. En ella, explica el juicio de París: una manzana de oro que debía de ser para la diosa más hermosa y tres diosas que se proclamaban como vencedoras. Zeus, el gran juez justo, no podía decidir quién era la más hermosa sin salir perjudicado (Hera o Juno era su esposa, Afrodita o Venus la diosa del amor y por tanto se podía quedar sin amantes y Atenea o Palas era su hija preferida) así que le pasó la patata caliente a Paris, quien, como no era tonto, demandó que cada una le ofreciera algo. Al fin, Paris eligió a la mujer más hermosa de la tierra (humana) que era Helena, premio ofrecido por Afrodita. La pega es que esta estaba casada con Menelao, rey espartano y Paris la raptó, llevándosela a Troya… ¿consecuencia? Nada… unas cuantas muertes por aquí, unas pocas destrucciones de ciudades por allá… Una Guerra de Troya mítica… lo normal xD.

En fin, iréis viendo que los párrafos son escogidos por alguna razón, que iréis detectando a medida que vayáis leyendo. Me interesa explicaros esto, porque hay mucha mentira tanto en Hollywood como en Internet y me parece que esta es una manera de acercar el mundo clásico sin ser muy aburrido. ¿No creéis?

Bueno, después de toda esta parrafada os dejo tranquilos. ¡Sed felices y leed mucho! Hasta la semana que viene

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


	4. Capítulo IV: Ecos que vuelven del pasado

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de dos rombos. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

* * *

 _ **Ecos que vuelven del pasado**_

 _Entonces hirió de nuevo el alma de Zeus altitonante y le irritó en su corazón cuando vio entre los hombres el brillo que se veía a lo lejos del fuego. Y a cambio del fuego, preparó un mal para los hombres: Modeló de la tierra al ilustre Patizambo una imagen con apariencia de casta doncella, por voluntad del Crónida._

 _ **Hesíodo, Teogonia. El nacimiento de Pandora**_

Odiaba su vida. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Estaba sentada en un banco con una taza en las manos, moviendo la pierna derecha nerviosamente. Había quedado con Sango y Kaede en el parque esperando estar segura rodeada de gente y de niños.

No podía evitar el mirar a su espalda con el soplo del viento, como esperando encontrarse con él en cualquier momento. Odiaba esta situación y sabía que debía haber huido del país en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, pero su corazón le prohibía dejar su hogar, siendo una estúpida sabiendo que este día llegaría.

Sin querer dos pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos; no quería volver a vivir un infierno y esperaba que trabajar para la policía la protegiera de alguna forma, pero si él la había encontrado es que nada más podría hacer.

Una niña, de ojos negros, nariz respingona y boca pequeña, vestida con un chándal y con su pelo castaño atado a una cola alta, se acercó a ella corriendo y se tiró a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente llamando a su madre. Kagura se quedó paralizada ante la desesperación de a chiquilla y con la mirada buscó a alguien que pudiera ser su madre. Sin saber cómo, la periodista había caído en la cuenta de que se encontraba abrazando a la niña, consolándola.

-¡Rin! – la voz de Sango hizo que Kagura se girara hacia ella viendo como la joven venía corriendo. A unos metros, más tranquila, Kaede la seguía a paso lento con una pequeña mochila – por favor, no te vuelvas a escapar así – Sango se agachó quedando a su altura

-¿Rin? – preguntó Kagura – la misma Rin que… - Sango asintió. La joven detective privada intentó coger a la niña pero esta se negó agarrándose más a la periodista

-Querida, debes salir de ahí – Kaede se sentó al lado de la joven – ella no es tu madre

-Pero ella también estaba llorando – la niña de no más de nueve años se comportaba como si tuviera cinco – los abrazos siempre son buenos para llorar – la abrazó más fuerte haciendo que Kagura se paralizara

-Tranquila, no me molesta – la periodista se acomodó en el banco con la niña en su regazo - ¿ya habéis encontrado a una familia?

-Ella no quiere ir a ninguna otra casa – protestó Sango – la verdad es que lo único que la mantiene en la mía es que mi hermano tiene su misma edad y al menos juegan – la joven se sentó al otro lado del banco, haciendo que Kagura quedara entre ellas dos.

-Me encantaría quedarme contigo, cariño – le dijo a la niña – pero yo misma tengo mis propios problemas

-En realidad, no del todo – Kaede sacó un cigarro y lo encendió – podríamos utilizar tu casa como una casa de comando – Sango y Kagura la miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre – pensadlo, Naraku o la mafia no se acercarán si piensan que otros te están vigilando

-¿Tú te has vuelto majara? –le espetó Kagura haciendo que la niña sonriera – niña tápate los oídos – Rin obedeció - ¿Cómo mierdas se te ocurre algo así? ¿Y si se unen entre ellos?

-Tu piso es un ático – apuntó Sango – tienes cristales dobles y una puerta blindada. La verdad es que tu casa con la debida vigilancia, puede llegar a ser un bunquer.

-No podría defender a la niña de la mafia – dijo mirándola atentamente – no puedo protegerme a mí

-Cada cosa a su tiempo – dijo Kaede – te hemos traído a Rin para que la conocieras y por si te interesaría ayudarnos con ella

-Kaede, no quiero parecer egoísta pero ¿qué gano yo con todo esto? ¿Estar en la lista negra de unos mafiosos? Naraku seguirá ahí

-Debería haberlo matado querida, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad.

-Hubieras perdido tu puesto Kaede – Kagura miró a la niña – Si acepto y Naraku viene a por mí… ¿qué pasará con ella?

-Naraku no va a ir a por ti, ni te tocará – le aseguró Sango – tú y Rin estaréis protegidas mis agentes y los de Kaede estaremos vigilando todo movimiento

-No te fiabas de tus agentes Kaede – le recordó la periodista

-Hay un par en los que tengo plena confianza… - Kagura palideció, viendo en los ojos de la inspectora a quien se refería – entonces ¿te quedas con ella? – Rin levantó la cabeza a la vez que Kagura la agachaba.

-¿Tú te quieres quedar conmigo? – la niña miró a las otras dos mujeres para luego volver a dirigir la mirada hacia la periodista, asintiendo firmemente – pues entonces habrá que hacer reformas en el ático.

-Solo tendrás que firmar unos formularos de adopción – Kagura le lanzó una mirada irónica a la inspectora - ¿qué? No íbamos a meternos en el ordenador para cambiar el registro, eso sería ilegal

-Claro que sí – suspiró irónicamente Kagura – bueno ¿cuál es el plan?

-Nos preocuparemos de los enemigos de la niña y Kagome y yo nos turnaremos para acompañaros. Naraku no se acercará a ti si te ve acompañada y así os podremos acompañar

-Lo teníais todo planeado ¿no? – Kaede y Sango miraron hacia otro lado, disimulando - pero en el departamento estáis ocupados – recordó la familia de Rin– además, dijiste que Kagome estaba metida de lleno con lo de la Araña y no quiero tener además un asesino en serie detrás de mí

-Por suerte, no eres su tipo – apuntó Sango – tranquila, estarás a salvo

Kagura supo que no tenía escapatoria. Nunca había cuidado de alguien que no fuera ella y menos una niña que estaba traumatizada. Suspiró, si ella hubiera tenido esa oportunidad se habría agarrado como si fuera el último bote salvavidas del Titanic.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando y luego se dirigieron a la casa de la periodista, revisando cada centímetro para luego dejar a la nueva familia en su hogar, con la promesa de que se verían mañana. Rin fue a su nuevo cuarto para instalarse, eligiendo de entre los dos libres que la mujer tenía.

Rin se puso una camiseta larga y salió al salón, donde le esperaba unos bocadillos de jamón con queso. La niña se sentó y empezó a comer sin saber que decir. La casa era grande, comparada con la suya, una cocina amplia con una barra que comunicaba con el comedor, un salón grande y tres habitaciones con un baño. El suelo era de madera y la mujer le había obligado a sacarse los zapatos al entrar, como hacían en los dibujos japoneses.

-¿Está bueno? – la niña levantó la vista para mirar a la mujer, que se había sentado en frente de ella. Rin asintió - ¿Estás a gusto en tu nueva habitación?- la niña repitió el gesto - ¿Cuántos años tienes Rin?

La niña simplemente siguió comiendo, absorta. Miraba hacia un póster que Kagura tenía en el comedor imitando a una pintura de un pintor conocido. Su hermano Erick estaba estudiando ese pintor la noche en la que perdió a su familia. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas dejando de comer, mientras seguía mirando al poster.

Kagura vio que la niña se quedaba absorta con el cuadro de Van Gogh, el último que pintó antes de volarse los sesos. En cuando giró la cabeza para volver a mirar a su nueva inquilina, la vio temblando y con los ojos llorosos, completamente ida en sus recuerdos.

Se levantó para ir hacia ella con tan mala suerte que una botella cayó al suelo provocando un estruendo hueco haciendo que la niña gritara y se tapara los oídos. Kagura se fijo que Rin no estaba con ella, estaba encogida en la silla, temblando y tambaleándose, aclamando a alguien porque todo se acabara.

Reconociendo completamente ese estado, pues ella misma lo había vivido, recordó como la asistenta social la hizo salir del estado de trance. Se colocó delante de ella y provocó que la niña la mirara, haciendo que la mente se descolocara por milésimas de segundo saliendo del bucle en el que había entrado. Antes de que la misma mente la devolviera a aquel recuerdo oscuro la abrazó fuertemente no dejando que sus recuerdos la atraparan.

-Llora cariño, todo lo que quieras – la niña se tensó – aquí nadie te va a hacer daño – Rin empezó a sollozar soltando lentamente todo el dolor que llevaba dentro - ¿Quieres hablar?

Y esa fue la última frase de la mujer en toda la noche, pues la niña empezó a explicarle todo lo que había visto y vivido esa última noche con su familia. A diferencia de lo que creía Kaede, la niña había escuchado y visto por la rendija del armario los gritos de sus padres y de sus hermanos, los cuales fueron torturados por tres días enteros.

Todas las atrocidades que Rin le explicaba, habrían hecho retorcerse a cualquier forense que se precie. Una niña de nueve años no debería haber visto ese tipo de cosas, pues Kagura sabía que esos acontecimientos le atormentarían por toda la eternidad. No quería llevarla a un psicólogo, no al menos hasta que supiera que estaba segura y que nadie intentara aniquilarla, así que decidió comportarse con Rin como le hubiera gustado que se los asistentes sociales se hubieran comportado con ella.

Esa tarde, llamó a Miyoga explicándole la situación en la que se encontraba y le pidió que hasta que la niña no se adaptara a su nueva vida, trabajaría mayoritariamente en casa o se llevaría la niña al trabajo. El hombre algo sorprendido por la noticia lo aceptó sin pegas ofreciéndole toda la ayuda si es que en algún momento la necesitaba.

Durante toda la tarde, Kagura y Rin estuvieron viendo películas, conociéndose y jugando. La periodista sabía que nunca remplazaría a su familia y que nunca sabría por lo que pasó, pero debía seguir adelante y lo único que podía hacer Kagura era ayudarla a conseguirlo.

Kagome decidió imprimir las fotos de los cadáveres donde aparecía la marca del asesino. Había visto algo raro en la espalda de Sarah que no constaba en el expediente de ninguna de las otras chicas y que posiblemente si eso era cierto deberían buscar a un imitador, teniendo a dos asesinos sueltos.

La impresora dejó de hacer ruido en cuanto acabó la orden, mientras ella cogía las hojas, distraída. Eran cerca de las siete y media y su jornada estaba a punto de acabar, así que se llevaría los documentos a casa para poder acabar con ellos.

Puso los folios encima de la mesa y utilizó una lupa fotográfica para poder ampliar un poco la imagen manualmente, pues sabía que si lo hacía por ordenador se despixelaría y se vería mucho menos. Esta era una de esas pocas veces en las que lo de antaño ganaba a la tecnología moderna.

En la foto de Sarah, en el omoplato derecho, había grabado el número 28 de forma apresurada y poco precisa. Sabía por los trazos de las letras en la piel de sus víctimas que era el mismo asesino pero quería asegurarse de todas formas de que no era un imitador, pues si las otras víctimas no tenían nada en el omoplato derecho darían la voz de alarma.

Cogió la foto de Diana, la quinta víctima y miró la foto que le había hecho el forense del omoplato derecho, efectivamente ahí había algo escrito. Con la lupa, identificó otro número, 21, escrito esta vez de una forma más limpia y perfecta. Apuntó la cifra y siguió investigando las espaldas de las víctimas

Consiguió encontrar cuatro números en los omoplatos de las víctimas todos en el mismo lugar y con una función, aunque aún no sabía cual eran. Los ordenó por orden de aparición: 3, 6, 10, 15, 21 y 28. Esos números debían de significar algo, de alguna manera el asesino los había puesto ahí, a la vista, para que la policía los encontrara, pero ¿Por qué?

-Ya es hora de irse – Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su compañero – no quise asustarte – se excusó

-Tranquilo, estaba metida de lleno en la investigación – sintió como Sesshomaru se le acercó y miraba por encima de ella los números, sintiendo su respiración en el cuello

-¿Qué has encontrado? – vio que la joven se puso rígida y escuchó en su mente la voz de Miroku, diciéndole que ella era especial. Se separó un poco de ella, dándole espacio para que se tranquilizara, pero igualmente debía de hablar con ella, eran compañeros de trabajo y nada podía influir en él.

-El inspector en cargo de los asesinatos de la Araña olvidó un detalle importante – consiguió decir una vez más calmada –los omoplatos de las víctimas tenían un número, estaban a la vista pero solo se hicieron las fotos, no se investigó en ello.

-¿Un número? – Sesshomaru cogió las fotos y la lupa, corroborando efectivamente que allí estaban – no son muy grandes pero se ven ¿Por qué Miroku no nos dijo nada?

-Miroku hacía el examen al cadáver, lo que hicieran los inspectores con la información es otro tema – Kagome se puso serie de repente - ¿Sabes si Sara tenía problemas con la mafia?

-¿Perdona?

-La forma que los marquen, puede ser un indicio de que la mafia quiera dejar un recado a la policía o a miembros de bandas rivales. Puede que una de ellas esté en la comisaría – explicó la hipótesis de su cabeza – déjalo – se arrepintió – en mi cabeza tenía más sentido

-Puede que no sea del todo descabellado. ¿Me puedo llevar las fotos y los números? Me gustaría seguir investigando.

-Aquí tienes una copia para ti – le sonrió de forma encantadora y eso le alagó, haciendo que se le derritiera un poco de hielo en su corazón

-Gracias – no sonrió, pero su mirada sí se dulcificó. Se quedaron un rato mirando de forma complacida y cálida, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-¿Estás listo Sesshomaru? Hoy me debes una cena… - la voz se fue apagando al ver a los dos inspectores mirándose - ¿Hola?

-Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí? – Sesshomaru se apartó de Kagome levantándose mientras ella miraba al recién llegado sorprendida para luego sonrojarse severamente

-Hoy habíamos quedado ¿recuerdas? – Inuyasha miró suspicaz a su hermano y a la joven – Hola Kagome – dijo con cierto deje de aspereza.

-Hola Taisho – contestó la mujer aún más sonrojada pero sin mirarle.

-Voy a hablar con Kaede y nos vamos – consiguió decir Sesshomaru dirigiéndose al despacho y dejando a los jóvenes solos con un silencio amargamente denso.

Picó a la puerta de su jefa y esperó a que esta le diera la orden de pasar. Al entrar allí se encontró con su padre hablando tranquilamente con Kaede mientras tomaban una taza de café. Estupefacto miró hacía su mesa para ver a Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados mientras Kagome tenía cara de pocos amigos. Volvió a mirar dentro del despacho y entró mientras su padre le hacía una señal con la mano.

-Inuyasha no sabe que estas aquí ¿verdad? ni Izayoi – más que preguntar fue una afirmación que fue confirmada por la cara asustada de su padre. Su madrastra era una bellísima mujer, siempre atenta y amable, pero con un carácter tan voluble como el de un volcán. Y sabía lo enfadada que se pondría si supiera que su marido ex jefe de la policía, estuviera nuevamente en la comisaría

-Me guardarás el secreto ¿verdad? – le indicó que se sentara – al menos hasta que yo tenga la oportunidad de decírselo a tu madre - puede que no lo fuera biológicamente, pero ella lo había criado

-Siempre podré conseguir algo a cambio – cruzó las largas piernas – pero debo irme, Inuyasha está fuera y quiere que me vaya con él a no sé dónde.

-Antes de irte, tenemos algo que comentarte – Kaede cruzó las manos apoyándola en la mesa y se incorporó en la silla – supongo que te has enterado del asesinato de la familia Kennan

-Llevan toda la tarde hablando de lo mismo – el inspector se cruzó de brazos – pero yo estoy demasiado ocupado con la Araña, así que…

-Sabes que tenemos a un contacto en el periódico ¿verdad? – Sesshomaru asintió recordando con cierta reticencia a Kagura – pues nos ha hecho un par de favores que nosotros le vamos a devolver

-Ya ¿y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? – preguntó exasperado

-Kagura consiguió esconder a un testigo del asesinato de los Kennan y ahora vive en su casa – Inutaisho le pasó una foto – era la hija pequeña de la familia que ahora ha sido adoptada por Kagura Mac Ann y que por tanto vive con ella.

-¿Y?

-Que como favor especial, vamos a darle protección a la niña y de paso a ella – Kaede vio la cara seria y severa de Sesshomaru – ha estado recibiendo llamadas sin respuesta y un hombre desconocido ha preguntado por ella más de una vez. Seguramente la mafia esté enterada de algo y la están persiguiendo

-Por eso Sango salió disparada de aquí – ató cabos el detective

-Sí – Kaede corroboró la hipótesis del joven, deseando que no indagara más en el tema – el caso es que Kagome se ha ofrecido a proteger a Kagura y Rin, junto con Sango

-Eso aun no responde que tengo yo que ver en esto

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Kagome es del perfil exacto de la Araña – Sesshomaru miró irónico a su padre – si sale a la calle con Rin y Kagura puede que intente atacar nuevamente. Si es así tendrías a dos testigos oculares in situ.

-¿Queréis que proteja a Kagome mientras protege a Kagura? Es la cosa más estúpida que me han pedido en mi vida

-Contratamos a Kagome para ser un gancho para el asesino – contraatacó Kaede – esta es una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo salir y que cometa un error.

-Ya tenemos a un testigo que vio a un hombre sospechoso con Sarah, tenemos su retrato, solo hay que cotejarlo con la base de datos y…

-¿Y si es como el ADN? – Kaede se tumbó en la silla – necesitamos algo más que el retrato de un estudiante para poder atraparlo. Si saliera a la luz y fuera detenido cometiendo el acto en sí sería la baza perfecta para el juez.

-¿Kagome lo sabe? – les preguntó. Era solo una niña que aún no sabía qué implicaba ser policía

-Ella está de acuerdo – aseguró su padre – sabe que es la única forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Nos ayudarás?

-Sabes que nunca digo que no con algo referente a la Araña – agregó el detective. Si la niña había decidido arriesgar el pellejo para atrapar a ese maldito, él no sería menos

-Debo advertirte de una cosa, nada de lo que pase en los próximos días debe hacerte reaccionar de manera ruda y sobre todo jamás hables de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con la familia

-¿Por qué no podemos hablar con Inuyasha e Izayoi? – preguntó impresionado. Su padre nunca había podido mantener un secreto a su mujer, por lo que no entendía por qué le pedía eso.

-Tú madre se preocuparía – agregó el Inutaisho – e Inuyasha… bueno yo sé porque lo digo – agregó misterioso – hablando de mi hijo pequeño, vete con él antes de que entre aquí y me descubra. Él sí que no sabe guardar un secreto – Sesshomaru se levantó y salió del despacho, aun algo desconcertado.

Cuando llegó a su mesa vio como Kagome recogía los objetos apresurada y malhumorada. Por otro lado, su hermano pequeño estaba sentado en su mesa moviendo la pierna en señal de impaciencia y mirando hacia el lado opuesto de Kagome. Suspiró haciendo que los dos le miraran.

-¿Estabas escribiendo un telegrama a tu jefa? – preguntó exasperado

-Déjate de tonterías y vámonos, tengo que pasar por casa a dejar esto – cogió los papeles de la mesa y se dirigió a Kagome con una mirada afable – nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana – asintió torpemente algo roja, no sabía si de ira o de vergüenza, aun así no tenía tiempo de contestar a esa pregunta.

Se dirigió con su hermano a la puerta y salieron del edificio entrando cada uno en su coche para dirigirse a casa del mayor y dejar los papeles y el vehículo. Así fue como juntos se encaminaron en el Audi de Inuyasha al centro de la ciudad.

-Y entonces el hombre me dijo que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales y que su mujer se había quedado embarazada por una felación que ella le hizo – Inuyasha bebió un sorbo de cerveza para luego darle un bocado a su hamburguesa – por lo que entendía que el niño fuera de color

-Te estás quedando conmigo – Sesshomaru comía las patatas fritas mirando a su hermano impresionado – es imposible que alguien sea tan estúpido

-Quería saber cómo hacerlo para que esa vez, la criatura que tuvieran fuera de su color de piel porque en el trabajo y en el colegio del niño tenía problemas

-Dios mío, la gente está muy mal

-La vida de médico es de lo mejor, te ríes mucho con la gente – vio como Sesshomaru no probaba bocado - ¿Cómo llevas el tema de Sara?

-¿Cómo? – preguntó el mayor

-¿Has salido con alguien desde lo de…? bueno desde lo de Sara – vio como su hermano abría los ojos – sabes que no puedes quedarte así ¿verdad? Cuando consigas encarcelar al asesino ¿qué harás? ¿vivir sin vida? ¿suicidarte para seguirla? – Sesshomaru apartó la vista de Inuyasha mientras le daba un bocado a su hamburguesa - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera actuado de igual manera con Kikyou?

-Es diferente, ella te dejó – escupió las palabras. Odiaba que le tocaran el tema de Sara y menos que hicieran de Celestina

-Cierto, al menos tú tienes la suerte de saber que ella te quería y que murió queriéndote. No se fue, destrozando tus sueños alegando que tú destruías los suyos – Inuyasha miró la cerveza pensativo – pero yo me he repuesto y mírame, soy feliz.

-Sí, eres muy feliz saltando de cama en cama, noche tras noche – Inuyasha alzó una ceja – no quieres una relación seria por temor a que pase lo mismo que pasó con Kikyou. Estás igual de podrido que yo por dentro – agregó

-Brindo por eso – levantó el botellín su hermano

-Te digo una cosa – le cogió la cerveza para que lo mirara a los ojos – algún día, tendrás a alguien por el que valga la pena luchar y la perderás. Fíjate en tu alrededor y déjate de tonterías

-Lo mismo va para ti – Sesshomaru lo miró extrañado – tu compañera está coladita por tus huesos – agregó con cierto veneno – cuidado con Kagome Higurashi, seguro que es igual a su hermana – hizo una mueca y le cogió el botellín a su hermano para darle un sorbo a la cerveza

-No tienen porqué ser iguales – agregó el mayor.

-Físicamente lo son, como dos gotas de agua – agregó amargo – aunque la niña es más expresiva, tiene ese algo igual que su hermana.

-Solo le llevas tres años, tampoco es tan niña – argumentó Sesshomaru

-Si te preocupa ser un asaltacunas, tranquilo, ya es mayor de edad – dijo con cierto rencor

-Sabes, puede que te tome en serio y busque a alguien – Sesshomaru pensó en Kagome. La veía de forma especial pero no como para querer algo con ella. Sin embargo su hermano estaba siendo muy persuasivo con el tema, por lo que lo provocó.

-Ojo con ella, puede que no sea trigo limpio pero en algunos aspectos si es como una niña – agregó Inuyasha de forma suave – no te conviene

-Supongo que en última instancia, lo decidiré yo – volvió a atacar las patatas, quería a su hermano, pero odiaba que hiciera exactamente eso, dirigir su vida

-¿Sabes algo de la Araña? – Inuyasha decidió cambiar de tema al ver que su hermano se cerraba nuevamente.

-Kagome, por muy niña que la pintes, está siendo de gran ayuda en la investigación – agregó mientas veía que los nervios de su hermano se crispaban

-¿Kagome otra vez? Conseguirán que la maten – agregó mientras le robaba unas patatas a su hermano

-No es por falta de ganas – Inuyasha lo miró extrañado – es inteligente y ha conseguido descubrir ciertas cosas del asesino que nadie se había planteado. El problema es ese, que es inexperta y puede acabar mal – suspiró, sabiendo lo que había aceptado se sentía sobreprotector con ella

-¿Está metida en algo serio? – Sesshomaru vio como su hermano se preocupaba

-¿Ahora te importa lo que le pase? – preguntó irónico

-Fue mi cuñada durante un tiempo, es normal – se excusó

-Pues para tu información, está metida en un caso de un asesino en serie que mata a mujeres de características similares a las de mi compañera – sin saber por qué, el posesivo mi salió de una forma profunda y severa

-¿Y dejas que se enfrente al peligro de esa manera? – exasperado Inuyasha subió el tono de voz – es una niña

-Es una mujer – remarcó Sesshomaru – una mujer hecha y derecha con la que se puede entablar una conversación o una relación – agregó viendo como su hermano gruñía – además de ser un agente de homicidios. Es su trabajo. Igual que el tuyo es escuchar a locos que no han encontrado la puerta al manicomio

-Espero que no ocurra ninguna desgracia – apuntó el médico acabando con las patatas de su hermano – ¿y dices que ella te está ayudando?

-Por ahora ha descubierto un par de pistas interesantes sobre la locura de la Araña. Parece que el hecho de que esté obsesionado con un mito griego tiene un significado más allá de la propia demencia

-¿Qué mito? – Sesshomaru lo miró fijamente - ¿qué? Estuve saliendo con una filóloga durante un tiempo, me conozco bastante bien los temas de mitología griega.

-El mito de Aracne – respondió el detective

-La primera batalla en la que Atenea, la diosa victoriosa, no gana. Sí lo recuerdo, a Kikyou le encantaba comentarlo. A veces creía que me ponía los cuernos con un tal Ovidio, hasta que descubrí que murió hace cientos de años

-Es lo que pasar cuando tienes cientos de años, en algún momento te mueres – apuntó con cierta impaciencia

-Kikyou decía que ese pasaje era el único en el que se mostraba que los dioses en definitiva tenían la maldad de los humanos integrados en ellos. Que no eran puros – acabó su hamburguesa – el mito explicaba que Aracne, había ganado la partida de la creación del mejor lienzo mostrando imágenes grotescas sobre los dioses, humanizándolos. Era por eso, que Atenea celosa y humillada tanto por Aracne como por su lienzo se enfureció y estalló, haciendo que la joven intentara suicidarse. Pero la diosa la convertiría en araña pues la muerte era un alto precio.

-Ya, me he leído la historia varias veces – objetó el detective – lo que me parece raro es que mate a mujeres que se parecen a Atenea

-Puede que crea que una mujer como Atenea lo humillo o hizo desaparecer a una como Aracne y como no pudo vengarse de ella, ahora lo haga con las demás

-Lo malo de este caso es que por descabellado que parezca, tu hipótesis puede tener sentido – suspiró resignado

-Kagome era buena con los acertijos – agregó pensativo – se leía libros de Agatha Chistie y de Conan Doyle como si fueran novelas gráficas.

-Es un buen curriculum – los dos hermanos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes quién me ha llamado hoy? – el detective negó con la cabeza – la periodista que tanto te agrada

-¿Kagura? – suspiró cansado, hoy no dejaba de oír ese maldito nombre – ¿se ha roto una uña?

-Me ha llamado al teléfono privado para pedirme un favor. Dice que tiene una niña que ha adoptado pero que no puede salir de casa y quiere que yo vaya a visitarla. ¿tú sabías que quería ser madre?

-A mí qué me cuentas – protestó el mayor – ella es adulta para hacer lo que quiera

-Es una periodista que toca temas criminales ¿tú crees que es un buen hábitat para una niña?

-No es algo que me interese – aunque a Sesshomaru si le interesaba. Mañana hablaría con Kagome, si debía de hacer de niñera no de una, sino de tres mujeres, al menos debía de estar preparado.

Pasaron las nueve de la noche y Kagura recibió un mensaje de Sango pidiéndole que se conectara al Skype. Ella obedeció encontrando a un niño de unos trece años en el monitor.

-Hola ¿puedo hablar con Rin? – preguntó nervioso el niño.

-Kohaku, no seas maleducado. ¡Preséntate antes! – Sango aparecía detrás del niño con una sonrisa de disculpa – lo siento, quería despedirse de Rin

-No hay problema. Voy a llamar…

-¡Kohaku! – chillo la niña llena de felicidad, cortando la oración de Kagura. Rin cogió una silla y se sentó delante del monitor pegándose lo más que pudo a la pantalla como si quisiera tocar al niño – Hola Kohaku – sonrió

-Hola Rin– se sonrojó el joven pero sonriendo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, aquí hay muchos juegos y se come bien. ¿Y tú? – Kagura sintió su teléfono y dejó a la niña delante del ordenador hablando con Kohaku. Vio que en el móvil aparecía el nombre de Sango

-¿No puedes vivir sin mi? – contestó la periodista

-Muy graciosa. Kohaku quería hablar con Rin y no me ha dejado decirte nada

-Bien, soy toda oídos – agregó entonces la mujer

-Mañana vendrá Kagome para estar contigo todo el día. Si necesitas salir a por lo que sea ella irá con vosotras, será vuestra sombra ¿entendido?

-Pero Kagome…

-Recuerda que es inspectora y debe estar preparada para todo tipo de situaciones – agregó Sango

-¿Sabéis algo de los asesinos de los Kennan? – preguntó Kagura bajito para que la niña no la oyera

-Ayame está en ello – la periodista había oído hablar de ella pero nunca la había visto. Sabía que era pelirroja y de ojos verdes, pero poco más – está trabajándose a uno de los jóvenes de la banda, parece que tendremos algo la semana que viene

-¿No es peligroso adentrarse en la mafia?

-¿No lo es también ducharse sin haber hecho la digestión? – contestó Sango – ella sabe lo que se hace y mientras más información de los Wolf tengamos, mejor.

-¿Wolf? – preguntó sorprendida Kagura

-Son una familia nórdica – se hizo un silencio en la línea – bueno tengo que dejarte, mi padre está intentando hacer la cena y está destruyendo la cocina

-Sí, yo debería hacer la cena para las dos también – se sorprendió de lo fácil que le había sido acostumbrarse a Rin

-No sabes la ayuda que le estás dando a la niña, te lo agradecerá toda la vida.

-Puedo llegar a entenderla de muchas formas – dijo distraída – bueno, te dejo. Hablamos mañana.

-Estupenda idea. Hasta mañana – la comunicación se cortó. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita y se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar la cena.

Mientras escuchaba las risas de los niños en la habitación, se puso a hacer la ensalada y la carne a la plancha. Con la edad de Rin, ella aún vivía en su mundo de felicidad y dicha sin saber lo que le esperaba en su futuro.

Sin querer recordó la primera gran paliza que le propinó su padre en su habitación. Su madre había salido, como cada noche y su padre había bebido más de la cuenta encontrándola a ella sola en el salón de estar intentando hacer sus deberes de matemáticas.

Recordó como su padre se acercó a ella y la cogió del cabello para arrastrarla sin piedad hacia la habitación. Allí la empujó a la cama y empezó a insultarla por su falta de organización, maldiciéndola. Al ver que ella se encogía de temor, su padre le dio un severo puñetazo en el estomago, doblándola por la mitad. No contesto con eso la tiró al suelo mientras pateaba su espalda maldiciéndola nuevamente.

Cuando se cansó, le dijo que la próxima vez sería peor si encontraba otra vez desordenada su habitación. Kagura se quedó uno segundos tirada en el suelo, llorando en silencio, aguantando las ganas de chillar amargamente por su triste existencia. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que unos papeles se habían caído de su escritorio, seguramente por el viento.

En ese momento supo, que ella sería un saco de boxeo para su padre y que si quería seguir viva tendría que mantenerse alejada de él, ser una sombra para que no la encontrase. Pero siempre la encontraba tanto él como Naraku.

-Kagura – llamó la niña haciéndola volver al mundo real – Kohaku ya se ha ido ¿cómo apago el ordenador?

-Déjalo como está – le contestó – yo tengo que mirar ciertas cosas sobre el trabajo luego – Rin asintió y se fue a sentar a la mesa, esperando su plato – parece que estás de mejor humor

-Sí, Kohaku vendrá mañana con Sango a verme – respondió contenta - ¿podremos jugar Kohaku y yo a la Play?

-Y tanto – le puso un poco de ensalada y un trozo de carne - hagamos un trato – soltó de golpe la periodista

-¿Qué trato? – preguntó la niña mientras comía

-Kohaku vendrá las veces que quieras si tú me explicas a mi todo lo que sepas del día en que murieron tus padres – Rin agachó la cabeza

-Ya te lo he explicado – le recordó

-La verdad Rin, sé que hay más cosas que viste y que sabes. Pero si no me las dices no puedo ayudarte

-Es que… – agregó la niña con la cabeza baja

-Bien, hagamos otro trato pues – vio como ella levantaba la cabeza – si tú me explicas algo de aquella noche, yo te explicaré algo de mi pasado. Así sabremos todo la una de la otra y tú estarás más segura ¿te parece?

-Pero ¿Kohaku podrá venir a jugar?

-Cede en algo – la regañó divertida - ¿qué me dices? ¿hay trato? – le acercó la mano

-Hay trato – dijo estrechándosela.

-Bien, pues ahora es hora de cenar y dormir. Que mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

Las dos cenaron y hablaron de la tarde que habían pasado jugando al Halo. A la hora de dormir, Rin dejó la puerta abierta y una pequeña luz encendida, pero decidió ir a dormir sola, no sin antes recibir un beso de buenas noches de Kagura.

La periodista estaba cambiándose en su cuarto, pensando en lo que había cambiado su vida en unas horas. Ella, que nunca había cuidado de nadie más que ella en toda su vida, se encontraba en esta situación de la que nunca hubiera imaginado ser partícipe. Ahora era madre.

Madre, eso sonaba espantosamente bien. Ella nunca había querido tener niños puesto que no creía en la familia como tal, pero el saber que tenía a un ser a su cargo, que debía proteger, despertaba en ella sentimientos que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Antes de irse a dormir escuchó a Rin chillar y pedir auxilio. Mientras salía de la cama recordó el temor que pasó la primera noche fuera de su casa. La encontró sollozando en la cama así que la abrazó y sin mediar palabra se tumbó con ella. Esa noche la protegería también en sueños.

* * *

Antes de nada, PERDÓN! Lo siento muchísimo.

He estado liada con un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando y he estado más liada que la pata de un romano. Peor bueno, al fin he podido poner algo de orden en mi vida (a corto plazo) y os traigo este nuevo capítulo, que espero os guste.

 **Aclaraciones** :

El fragmento que encontráis al principio explica el nacimiento de Pandora, la primera mujer, según la mitología, que habitó en la Tierra. Fue creada para castigar a los humanos, pues estos habían robado, con ayuda de Prometeo, el fuego, desobedeciendo a los dioses. La mujer fue creada con barro por Hefesto o Patizambo (dios de la forja) y vestida y peinada por Atenea. Los demás dioses le dieron atributos no muy gratos (envidia, curiosidad, malos pensamientos, el don de la crítica… una joya vaya) y se la entregaron al hermano de Prometeo, Epimeteo, como esposa. De regalo de bodas, los dioses les entregaron una ánfora (que posteriormente se la considerará caja) ordenándoles que nunca la abrieran. Pandora, curiosa por naturaleza, destapó el ánfora, provocando que todos los males surgieran (el dolor de los partos, las enfermedades, la muerte…) condenando a la humanidad. Lo único que quedo en el fondo del ánfora fue la esperanza (de ahí la frase, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde). Bueno, como podéis ver, las mujeres en el mundo griego eran malvadas, codiciosas, curiosas, entre otras cosas por naturaleza, puesto que nuestro género fue creado como castigo por los dioses. ¿majos verdad? En fin… os dejo una pregunta en el aire… ¿estará a punto de destaparse el ánfora/caja de Pandora?

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Guest: ¡** Te llamo así, porque no me pone ningún nombre. Muchisimas gracias por el comentario! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el grupo de marujas que he montado, jeje. Espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho y nos sigamos viendo por aquí.

 **Marilole: ¡** Hola de nuevo! Me alegro muchísimo de tenerte nuevamente por aquí, gracias por seguir enviando comentarios. Si te fijas en mis otros fics, no soy muy dada a la pareja de Sesshomaru y Kagome, puesto que no me sale. Sí que es cierto que aquí, estoy intentando hacer cosas nuevas y llevar a los personajes al límite, pero no saques conclusiones aun xD. De todas formas no digo nada más, que es la única baza que tengo de intriga, porque ya todos sabéis quien es el malo de la película… y me habéis destrozado el final xD

 **Eliana:** ¡Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por haberte pasado por aquí. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade igual que los otros. Nos seguimos viendo.

 **Broken Glitz** **: ¡** Buenas otra vez! Muchísimas gracias por volver a comentar y por seguirme en este bucle sin final… xD Parece que el trio de marujas ha agradado, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Sí que es cierto que el grupo de chicas da mucho de sí, puesto que tienen caracteres muy diferentes y se puede jugar con ellos. Espero que este capítulo te agrade y que nos sigamos viendo.

 **PrincessVirgo:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por volver a pasarte y dejarme un nuevo comentario! Espero que este nuevo capítulo calme un poco tu ansia de más… pero solo un poco… no te vayas a aburrir. xD


	5. Capítulo IV: A la caza de la Araña

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de dos rombos. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

* * *

 _ **A la caza de la Araña**_

 _Bien se veía que Palas la había enseñado._

 _Y sin embargo, ella lo niega, y, disgustándole maestra tan excelsa, dice:_

 _Que compita conmigo. Si me vence, no me opondré a nada_

 _ **Ovidio. Metamorfosis. Libro VI, Aracne**_

A la mañana siguiente, en la agencia de detectives Thor's Home Sango recibía a una mujer vestida con tejanos y una camiseta verde. Ayame venía de incognito, haciendo creer a aquellos a los que vigilaba, que visitaba a la agencia a pedir los servicios de una detective que buscara a su hermana pequeña.

-No sé cómo se han podido creer eso – rio Sango

-Están desesperados por buscar a esa niña – comentó Ayame –conseguirían que ET volviera a la Tierra si con ello Spielberg les hallara el paradero de Rin– la mujer sorbió un poco de café

-Pero ¿saben que está viva?

-Según Kouga – mencionó al joven con el que había entablado una confianza – la niña consiguió escapar de las garras de los Wolf porque su hermano la ayudó. No tuvieron tiempo de buscarla y pensaron que ella nunca los reconocería.

-Pero aun así quieren acabar con ese cabo suelto

-Exacto – afirmó la pelirroja.

-Y ¿qué tipo de fiabilidad te da Kouga? – preguntó perspicaz la detective

-Total – contestó la joven – no tiene maldad y no quiere permanecer a la organización – aseguró – pero debe complacer a su padre

-¿Y ese es…?

-Thomas Wolf – contestó suspirando

-¿El jefe de la mafia? – Ayame asintió - ¿Te has liado con el hijo del jefe? ¿estás loca?

-Yo no sabía que era su hijo hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde – suspiró nuevamente Ayame – pero realmente me ha ayudado en momentos difíciles. Creo que…

-No Ayame – la interrumpió Sango – no puedes sentir nada por él. Irá a la cárcel por los crímenes que ha cometido

-Sango, no ha matado a nadie – le aseguró Ayame – además si nos ayuda, tú sabes que puede hacer un trato y…

-Te has enamorado – ella bajó la vista – espero que sea mutuo, porque como ese hijo de puta te toque un pelo, lo colgaré del poste más alto

-Tranquila, estaré enamorada, pero sé cuidarme. Y sobre todo, no pienso poner en peligro la misión.

-¿Qué más sabes? – preguntó tomando su taza de té verde

-Los Kennan no solo tenían un problema de dinero, parece que hay algo que Allan Kennan guardaba con celosía y que los protegía de los Wolf

-Si los mataron, debemos suponer que ya no lo tenían en su poder ¿no?

-Aquí viene lo interesante – agregó la pelirroja – pensaron matar a los Kennan y recuperar aquello con lo que les hacían chantaje

-Pero no les dio tiempo

-Exacto – afirmó nuevamente – no lo encontraron. El problema recae en la niña, creen que ella lo tiene o que ella sabe dónde está. A parte de que obviamente es un testigo en su contra.

-Y eso que tanto ansían encontrar… ¿sabes qué es?

-Parece ser que es una cinta en la que aparece un negocio con un criminal. No sé mucho de ello, pero parece ser que Thomas Wolf hizo un trato con alguien que le causaría el pase directo a la cárcel para no salir nunca más – Sango silbó

-Debe de ser importante entonces – agregó – esperemos que podamos encontrarlo rápidamente

-Yo también, me encanta estar con Kouga, pero odio que me vigilen – alzó el bolso y lo abrió sacando un sensor – lo llevo enchufado para que sepan dónde estoy, pero ya he destruido tres micrófonos

-¿Estás segura de que estás limpia? – Sango temía por su amiga, aunque fuera una experta, ellos eran más y con más tecnología

-He pasado por el detector de metales tres veces y no ha sonado – sonrió la mujer, tranquilizando a Sango – ellos piensan que me aprovecho de tu amistad para conseguir información de la niña. Tienes que darme algo.

-Claro, ya lo tienes – le pasó una carpeta con la foto de una niña parecía a Rin, hecha por ordenador, con un nombre y apellido diferente – obviamente no existe ninguna niña que se llame así en este estado, con lo cual, estarán un tiempo buscando – Ayame asintió – mientras tanto síguenos informando como hasta ahora. Sigue con las claves.

-¿Han trasteado mi móvil?

-Varias veces – contestó Sango – ya nos va bien, pues aún no han encontrado nada que te delate. Y espero que siga así

-Así seguirá.

-Bien – se levantó haciendo que Ayame también se levantara – mucha suerte y ves con cuidado. Por mucho que tengas a tu caballero andante esperando, esos monstruos son más.

-Tranquila, estaré bien. En cuanto sepa más de la cinta te lo haré saber – Ayame salió por la puerta sin despedirse, pues ya no era Ayame, sino que volvía a ser Siead Sims, una huérfana que había ido a parar a manos de los Wolf, la familia que podría hacer sombra a los Borgia.

Sango sabía lo peligrosos que habían sido y el poder que tenían sobre cualquier estamento que se preciara en el pueblo. Se habían asentado y habían conseguido hacerse un hueco a base de extorsión y chantaje.

Sonrió, si podían meterlos en la cárcel por un descuido que alguien supo aprovechar, esa sí que sería la definición de justicia poética. Se sentó en el despacho y empezó a buscar información sobre los Kennan a ver si por casualidad San Google resolvía algunos de sus problemas.

Varias páginas se abrieron mostrando diferentes publicaciones sobre la familia asesinada y los Wolf en los que se leía que Allan Kennan había sido un ingeniero estupendo hasta que la crisis llegó dejando la empresa en la quiebra.

Wolf habría comprado la empresa para que se mantuviera a flote un tiempo y poder pagar las deudas. Obviamente Wolf conseguía que Kennan hiciera todo lo que a él se le antojara, ya que tenía en su poder la mayor parte de ingresos de la familia.

Obviamente no había nada sobre ningún tipo de trato o negocio ilegal alrededor de los Wolf, pero siguió mirando diferentes artículos esperando encontrar alguna pista sobre el nuevo hallazgo de su amiga. Si realmente existía esa cinta y la conseguían, acabarían con el reinado del terror de aquella familia.

El ruido del timbre la despertó, miró el reloj de la mesita y se incorporó de golpe. Se levantó a prisa y salió en pijama al recibidor para mirar por la mirilla. Allí estaba Kagome, con un humeante café y rosquillas de azúcar.

Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, pero haciendo una señal con la mano para que no hablara en voz alta, pues Rin seguía dormida. Vio como la detective se descalzaba, entraba y dejaba las cosas en la cocina, esperando a que ella le indicara donde estaba cada cosa. Kagura cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Qué tal la primera noche? – Kagome hablaba casi en un susurro, pero su voz algo chillona, no dejaba de ser estridente sin quererlo

-Bien, ha tenido algunas pesadillas, pero bien – sacó los platos, la leche de la nevera y el cacao en polvo para Rin. Lo llevó a la mesa, seguida de Kagome que llevaba la comida - ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Bueno, son deberes de la comisaria

-¿El caso de la Araña?

-Sí – suspiró. Cogió una rosquilla y se la llevó a la boca mientras abría la carpeta y miraba las evidencias – ¿te importa si me pongo a ello?

-Ningún problema – sonrió Kagura mientras desayunaba. Escuchó como la chica se quejaba y maldecía mientras susurraba – ya sé que Sesshomaru se enfadará si me lo enseñas pero… ¿crees que pueda ayudarte?

-¿Por qué crees eso? –Kagome miró a Kagura a los ojos, estudiándola

-Me pediste los libros de mitología cuando tú la odiabas – cogió una rosquilla y le dio un mordisco – además dudo mucho que hagas un libro, tienes muy poca paciencia como para sentarte delante de un ordenador a plasmar una idea.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza – respondió irónica – aun así, no quiero tener más problemas con Sesshomaru

-Él no tiene por qué saberlo – argumentó Kagura – el mérito será todo tuyo, te lo aseguro

-Está bien – suspiró derrotada – esto son números que las víctimas tenían escritos en sus cuerpos – le pasó la libreta roja a Kagura para que los viera detenidamente – no sé qué significan, pero no siguen un patrón que yo sepa.

-¿Están ordenados de alguna forma? – preguntó la periodista

-Sí, por el orden de aparición – agregó Kagome – la primera víctima tenía el 3, la segunda el 6, y así sucesivamente.

-No son números primos – descartó la mujer – ni tampoco pertenecen a ninguna tabla, pero sí que siguen un patrón – Kagura se acercó a Kagome y le cogió el lápiz – fíjate: del tres al seis ¿cuántos van?

\- ¿Tres? –preguntó algo aturdida. ¿En serio se lo estaba preguntando?

-Exacto – debajo del seis puso un tres – ¿y de seis a diez?

-Cuatro – respondió nuevamente - ¿a qué estás jugando?

-Es un juego de lógica. De pequeña, solía jugar bastante con mi hermano – Kagura palideció de golpe, quedándose en silencio un momento.

-Y ¿de qué va? – preguntó la detective al ver que su amiga se quedaba en blanco

-Em… pues debes adivinar el número oculto de la cifra indicada. Por ejemplo: del número 4 es el 10.

-¿Cuál es el procedimiento? – preguntó asombrada Kagome

-Es sencillo – escribió algo en la libreta y se lo enseño – la suma de todos los números antecesores al que estudias más ese mismo, te darán el número oculto. Con el cuatro debes sumar 4+3+2+1 que te da un total de diez.

-¡Es increíble! – Kagome siguió con el procedimiento hasta sacar los números del tres al siete - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Si te fijas es sencillo – volvió a señalar la lista de números –los números que se añaden a la cifra anterior van por orden: al tres le sumas tres, al seis le sumas cuatro, al diez cinco, al quince le sumas seis y al veintiuno le sumas siete. Así es como te dan los números del tres al siete y como posiblemente vayan en orden, el primer tres es el número oculto del dos.

-Entonces la cosa quedaría así: 3 es igual a 2, 6 es igual a 3, 10 es igual a 4, 15 es igual a 5, 21 es igua 28 es igual a 7 ¿no? – Kagura asintió – mierda - maldijo

-¿Qué? – quiso preguntar la periodista - ¿no te sirve?

-No es eso, tu hipótesis me sirve de maravilla – Kagome se levantó y cogió el móvil

-Y ¿por qué estás tan cabreada?

-Porque posiblemente ya sé lo que significan los números y no son nada bueno – tecleó unos números en el teléfono y llamó a la comisaría, preguntando por Sesshomaru. Bonnie, la recepcionista, le dijo que había salido. Le dejó el recado y el número de teléfono, pues no podía llevarse a Kagura y la niña a la comisaría, sería demasiado peligroso.

El retrato robot había conseguido el objetivo de su creación: encontrar a aquel que estaba siendo buscado y Sesshomaru lo encontró en el lugar menos pensado: en la sucursal del Diario del pueblo, donde trabajaba Kagura y Bankotsu, a quien habían venido a buscar.

Miyoga, antiguo amigo de su padre, no daba crédito a lo que Sesshomaru le estaba explicando. Nunca había esperado que bajo su mando, alguien pudiera ser tan sádico y cruel sin poder él apreciarlo. Le pidió al detective que dejara que Bankotsu entrara en la oficina con él para que al menos le diera una explicación.

El detective se la concedió y salió del despacho esperando fuera pues él tampoco deseaba altercado ninguno ni revuelo, aún tenían que confirmar que la Araña había sido localizada. Se apoyó en la pared y esperó por unos veinte minutos, hasta que al fin, entre gritos y maldiciones, Bankotsu salía del edificio agarrado por dos guardias que lo llevaban hacia Sesshomaru

-Esto no es lo que os pensáis – Sesshomaru le puso las esposas y lo llevó hacia el coche de policía que allí lo esperaba – ¡no soy quien creéis que soy!

-Que cliché tan gastado – agregó un agente mientras metía a Bankotsu sin ningún miramiento en el coche para luego leerle sus derechos

-¡Yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo!

-Te han leído los derechos, así que realmente todo lo que digas podrá ser utilizado en tu contra – con una voz gélida, Sesshomaru miró al asesino de su prometida – así que cierra la boca – cerró la puerta y se fue a su propio coche.

Encendió el motor y se dirigió hacia la comisaría, parando en un camino apartado de la carretea. Allí cogió su cartera sacando la foto de Sara, la última foto que se habían hecho juntos antes del asesinato. La miró largo rato, esperando que la pesadez del corazón desapareciese, esperando que el dolor que había sentido se fuera.

Pero no sintió nada. Por más que lo intentó, por más que pensó en que el culpable había caído en las redes de la justicia y que la muerte de Sara había quedado vengada, el seguía sintiendo ese vacío interno, esa pesadez con la que se iba a dormir y se levantaba por las mañanas. El haber detenido a la Araña, no le devolvería a Sara, pero no había ningún tipo de alivio en su interior.

Guardó la foto en la cartera y suspiró. Puede que fuera muy pronto o muy tarde para empezar de nuevo y que posiblemente aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Puso en marcha el coche y volvió a la comisaría, entrando directamente en el despacho de Kaede para informarle de que al fin se había resuelto el caso.

-¿Estás seguro? – Sesshomaru afirmó, pasándole las imágenes tanto el dibujo como la foto del sospechoso – son bastante parecidos

-Son idénticos –argumentó el detective – además encaja a la perfección. No tiene coartada para la noche del secuestro de Sarah, en su coche han encontrado unas mantas llenas de sangre y tenía unos libros de mitología

-¿Y para las muertes de las demás?

-En ninguna de ellas tiene coartada. Ha tenido unas llamadas anónimas a su móvil que no ha dejado mensaje y que son imposibles de rastrear, posiblemente a algún contacto para limpiar huellas. Hemos encontrado también cabello humano en su casa, del color y de las características de las víctimas, parece que lo guardaba.

-Vaya, parece que sí que lo tenemos – Kaede se levantó y se puso delante de él - ¿Qué sensación tienes?

-Hemos atapado a la Araña, se acabó – Kaede lo miró por un momento, analizándolo, esperando ver algo que no correspondiera con sus palabras – en serio, fin.

-Me alegro de que sientas eso – agregó – avisa a Kagome, ella debería estar también en el interrogatorio ya que ella también ha ayudado.

-Sinceramente jefa, todo lo que ha hecho o dicho no ha servido de nada. Al final ha sido un testigo y no unas tonterías de símbolos extraños – se quejó

-Es raro, no hace ni veinticuatro horas habías decidido darle un voto de confianza a la chica – Sesshomaru se dirigió a la puerta – está bien, yo la llamaré. Y no empieces el interrogatorio sin ella, es una orden

-Bien – aceptó a regañadientes. Abrió la puerta y salió

-Espera – lo llamó Kaede antes de que la cerrara - ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar en su apartamento y registrar su coche?

-He conseguido una orden a las seis y media de la mañana – Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y esperó en su mesa. Antes de tomar declaración al sospechoso debía de rellenar unos formularios. Odiaba el papeleo.

Pensó en las palabras de Kaede, el mismo se había preguntado unos minutos antes como se sentía, sí realmente era lo que él quería en ese momento.

Había visto a Bankotsu un par de veces en la comisaría, como un carroñero en busca de comida. Sabía que había sido él quien había colgado las fotos de Sarah, seguramente porque lo consideraba una obra, algo que recordar, igual que sus otros crímenes.

Hace tres años, habría matado a aquel ser despreciable, le habría arrancado el corazón y posiblemente lo habría tirado a los leones. El dolor que sintió al ver el cadáver de su prometida, medio desnudo, lleno de moratones y con aquella cara de terror, le había causado una ira incondicional que le había durado durante los tres años, o al menos eso pensaba él.

¿Había olvidado ya a Sara? ¿había olvidado el dolor de perderla? Hasta hacía unas horas, pensaba que solo el sentimiento de venganza era el que lo movía, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar. No había tenido ganas de asesinar a aquel bastardo, pero tampoco había sentido alivio al encontrarlo.

Puede que su hermano tuviera razón, puede que después de haber encontrado al hombre que le había destrozado la vida, ya no tuviera ganas de seguir viviendo. Puede que la muerte de su prometida hubiera matado también su propia vida, convirtiéndose en un zombie.

Miró el reloj, viendo que habían pasado ya veinte minutos desde que había hablado con Kaede. No esperó más y se dirigió con la carpeta de la Araña hacia la sala de interrogatorios, donde le esperaba Bankotsu, sudoroso y asustado. Interiormente sonrió, se alegraba de que aquel maldito lo pasara mal.

-Siente Bankotsu – ordenó Sesshomaru – no te servirá de nada dar vueltas por la sala.

-No pienso decir nada – reiteró mientras se sentaba – quiero un abogado ¿me oyes? ¡quiero un abogado!

-Tranquilo, ya está de camino uno de oficio

-No diré nada Sesshomaru – repitió cruzándose de brazos. Sesshomaru odiaba que en el pueblo se conocieran todos, normalmente hacía las cosas más difíciles.

-No hace falta que lo digas, yo hablaré por ti – sacó las fotos de las seis víctimas poniéndolas en orden – ¿las reconoces? Son las seis vidas que has segado durante estos tres años. Todas y cada una ellas tenían una historia que contar, una vida que vivir – vio como Bankotsu apartó la vista - ¿ahora tienes lástima? – Bankotsu siguió mirando hacia el lado derecho sin decir nada – sabemos que estuviste vigilando a Sara, Alysson y Hellen días antes de su desaparición y muerte – señaló a cada una con el dedo – también sabemos que días antes de la desaparición de Diana, fuiste a su tienda para preguntar por una arma del siglo XVII, a Sherry le compraste un tapiz y con Sarah entablaste conversación porque querías entrar en clases de mitología, estas relacionado con todas ellas.

-Eso no demuestra nada – habló sin poder contenerse

-No, cierto, pero esto sí – sacó la foto de la manta, una bolsa de pruebas con cabellos dentro y los libros – todo esto son evidencias claras de que has estado en contacto con tres de la seis víctimas

-¿De dónde ha salido todo esto? – Bankotsu por primera vez se preocupó apoyándose en la mesa

-¿Ahora tienes ganas de hablar? – Sesshomaru sonrió de una forma severa y dura. Sabía que lo había cazado. Había aplastado a la araña. Unos golpes a la puerta hicieron que los dos hombres posaran su atención en el objeto que se abría, dejando pasar a una mujer bajita, de ojos azules y cabello azabache.

-Perdón por el retraso. Ya me he enterado de las nuevas noticias – se sentó al lado derecho de Sesshomaru

-Podrías haberte quedado fuera – objetó el detective

-Tengo un par de preguntas para el sospechoso – Bankotsu la miró intrigante – bueno, quería saber si estos números tenían algún sentido para ti. Es de vital importancia saber exactamente qué significan – le pasó una hoja con unas cifras escritas.

El periodista miró con gran ahínco los números, deseando encontrar algo en ellos que lo pudiera sacar de aquel atolladero. No sabía cómo podía demostrar que era inocente y no sabía cómo hacer que los dos inspectores se lo creyeran. Miró la hoja con más ganas, como si mirándola fijamente fuera a encontrar la respuesta oculta a la pregunta, pero después de unos segundos se derrumbó, sabiéndose perdido.

-No lo sé – contestó abatido.

-Bien, otra pregunta – Kagome le dio un vaso de agua para que bebiera un poco - ¿desde cuándo tienes los ojos azules? –Sesshomaru miró a su compañera como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Siempre los he tenido azules, Kagome – espetó el periodista no entendiendo la pregunta. Kagome cogió con unos guantes el vaso, ahora vacío, y lo introdujo en una bolsa de pruebas

\- Bien, pues no tengo nada más que decir – con la bolsa, salió de la sala dejando a los otros dos boquiabiertos.

-Bien, parece que no hay nada más que hablar – Sesshomaru se levantó – Bankotsu Hall quedas detenido por el homicidio de Sara Hattings, Hellen Adams, Alysson Marks, Diana Kenydan, Sherry Patton y Sarah Jons. Te quedarás unos días hasta que pases a disposición judicial, entonces solo podrás rezar – el detective salió de la sala, llamando a dos compañeros para que se llevaran al acusado.

Vislumbró a Kagome sentada en su mesa con Kagura y una niña pequeña. Enfadado por la intrusión de la joven se dirigió allí como una bala para sentarse en su mesa y encarar a su compañera.

-¿Qué te has creído que haces? – Kagome lo miró a los ojos- ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar dentro de una sala así porque sí?

-Estaba cerciorándome de que realmente fuera el asesino – contestó Kagome sorprendida por su reacción.

-¿Y? ¿das el visto bueno? – preguntó irónico

-No hace falta ser maleducado – respondió Kagura antes que Kagome – solo estaba haciendo su trabajo igual que tú

-Yo llevo años en este trabajo, ella no lleva ni unos meses – contraatacó enfadado, encarando a Kagura. La mujer vio como Kagome bajaba la vista apenada

-¿Tú eres idiota o te diste muy fuerte en la cabeza de pequeño? No cuesta nada ser amable y explicar las cosas ¡imbécil!

-¿Y tú que eres? ¿ Robin Hood de las mujeres? – se levantó del sitio apoyando las manos en la mesa encarándola

-Cuidado no te patee el culo al darte a vuelta – Kagura se levantó y se puso a su altura mirándolo a los ojos – vas por ahí como si te fueras a comer el mundo, como si los demás deberíamos hacer y decir todo lo que tú, oh gran señor, se te antoje – Kagura fuera de sí elevó la voz provocando que Sesshomaru se apartara de ella – no sabes nada de ella y por supuesto no sabes nada de mí, por lo que si no sabes no juzgues ¿está claro? – Sesshomaru sin saber por qué, asintió – pues pídele disculpas y escucha lo que tenía que decirte. Yo voy con Kaede – cogió a la niña de la mano y se la llevó al despacho.

-No hace falta que te disculpes – agregó Kagome antes que su compañero hablara – lo único que quiero que sepas es que creo que ese hombre del retrato te mintió

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estos números estaban en la espalda de las víctimas, por eso te llamaba esta mañana. He... – hizo una pausa mirando la puerta de Kaede – hemos descifrado que significa – le enseñó la hoja de soluciones

-Aquí solo hay una numeración del dos al siete – apuntó Sesshomaru

-Exacto, la Araña numeraba a sus víctimas, esta era su forma secreta de numerar que víctima era y Bankotsu no tenía ni idea.

-Puede haber mentido para salvar el pellejo

-Espero que sea así, porque si realmente tengo razón tenemos un problema entre manos. –Sesshomaru la miró exasperado - ¿no te has dado cuenta? Falta el uno. Y eso significa…

-Que Sara no fue la primera víctima – el detective palideció. Había una mujer sin identificar de las características de Sara en algún punto, sin ser identificada.

-Además, al asesino remarca el número ocho, las ocho patas de Aracne – siguió la mujer – según esto falta una víctima que aún no ha encontrado.

-Quieres decir que… -Sesshomaru no se atrevió a decir nada. Kagome asintió

-Si Bankotsu no es el asesino, volverá a matar una última vez, para cerrar el ciclo. Espero sinceramente que Bankotsu tenga lentillas cobrizas – antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera contestar nada sonó el teléfono de Kagome. La joven descolgó y saludó a Miroku, pero palideció al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó exasperado el detective

-La prueba de ADN no está, Miroku no puede compararla con la del vaso de Bankotsu.

-Posiblemente no haya buscado bien – Seshomaru se sentó y se acercó a ella – siento el comportamiento de antes, pero estoy seguro de que es nuestro hombre. No te preocupes más – le puso la mano en hombro, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

-Ya – fue lo único que dijo. Kagome se levantó – voy a buscar a Kagura e irnos, aquí están expuestas y en peligro

-Te acompaño – se levantó y la siguió hasta el despacho de Kaede. Kagura salió de él algo pálida y con una sonrisa mediocre en la cara. Rin la acompañaba de la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Kagome se acercó a ella

-Sí, tranquila – respondió la mujer – me he enterado de la faena que me espera ahora que hay una baja y casi me da algo.

-¿Nos vamos ya a casa? – Rin ajena a las miradas de los adultos, preguntó a Kagura mientras tiraba de su mano - ¿podemos ir a tomar un helado? Aún no he comido ninguno.

-¿En pleno mes de agosto y no has probado ningún helado? – la niña negó con la cabeza mirando a Sesshomaru, el cual había bajado a su altura – ¿te parece si te invito yo? – la niña miró a Kagura, esperando

-Nos parece bien – contestó con una sonrisa – pero rápido, debemos estar en casa pronto ¿vale? – la niña asintió con una sonrisa radiante. Rin cogió la mano de Sesshomaru y juntos salieron de comisaría para ir a la heladería del parque. Kagome y Kagura los siguieron de cerca, de forma tranquila y calmada.

Mientras el detective y la niña pedían el helado, las dos mujeres hablaban de cosas triviales para destensar sus cabezas. Habían pasado mucha tensión cuando Kaede les había llamado por teléfono para comunicarles lo del reciente arresto de la Araña, resultando ser Bankotsu.

Al igual que Kagome, Kagura no se creía que el periodista fuera el asesino en serie. Podía ser algo sádico e insensible a veces, pero no tenía la inteligencia suficiente como para desarrollar un código tan complejo como el de los números secretos ni estaba tan loco como para idear un plan así.

Decidieron ponerse en marcha lo más rápido que pudieron. Se subieron al pequeño Peugeot de Kagura quien condujo por las calles como un corredor de Fórmula 1 para llegar a la comisaría lo antes posible. Habían tenido un día lleno de estrés.

Tan metidas estaban en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las seguía. Cruzaron en silencio la calle cuando el semáforo les permitió pasar y se encaminaron al campo verde, lleno de bancos.

Kagura sintió unos brazos que la apresaban por la cintura y tiraban de ella, hincándole las uñas en las caderas de una forma exagerada. Sintió el aliento extrañamente frío en el cuello haciéndola gritar. Kagome ya no estaba a su lado y posiblemente ya nadie la escuchara pero debía de intentarlo.

-Tranquila querida, no te voy a hacer nada, al menos hoy – esa voz le hizo que se le erizara la piel. No podía ser, no podía ser que la hubiera encontrado tan rápido – ¿Me has echado de menos Kagura?

-Suéltame ahora mismo, Naraku – intentó sacar las manos de su cintura sin éxito.

-No recordaba que fueras tan mojigata, querida – le dijo apretando más el agarre – recuerdo como nos lo pasábamos bien juntos.

-¡Suéltame demente! – forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que consiguió soltarse. Se separó de él mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía el mismo aspecto, mismo cabello largo y oscuro, mismos ojos cobre, misma sonrisa sádica – lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme demente! ¡Nunca! – con una rapidez inhumana se puso a unos centímetros de ella con la mano alzada. Kagura se encogió, esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Sesshomaru aguantando la mano de Naraku, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estás bien? – fue la única pregunta de Sesshomaru. El detective se fijó en que la joven temblaba y que miraba asustada al hombre que tenía delante. Le soltó la mano y se posicionó entre él y ella - ¿lo conoces?

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías un nuevo estúpido al que calentar – lo miró y sonrió de una forma desquiciada – yo que tú la dejaría sola, no vale más que lo que ves y su cuerpo no es tan especial.

-¡Cállate Naraku! – con los puños apretados la mujer miraba al suelo – vete y déjame

-¿No sabe que tu madre era una puta y tu padre un borracho? ¿Tampoco sabe que eres una calientabraguetas y que luego te vuelves más fría que el hielo? Seguro que eso sí debe saberlo, al menos si has intentado fo…

-Será mejor que le hagas caso y te largues – Sesshomaru impasible y serio, cortó la oración que había formado para dañar a Kagura.

-¿Y si no qué? ¿Te pegarás de puñetazos conmigo? – se acercó a él

-Puede que lo haga – Sesshomaru avanzó también. Ese estúpido le estaba sacando de sus casillas. No sabía por qué pero no quería que Kagura estuviera así – en este momento tengo unas repentinas ganas de patear la cabeza a alguien y tú tienes todos los números

-Adelante, poli – puso la mejilla enfrente de Sesshomaru – pégame. Pero eso no cambiará en que ella seguirá siendo una zorra calientabraguetas – Sesshomaru levantó el puño, pero sintió la mano suave y cálida que lo agarraba. Se giró viendo a Kagura, pálida, abatida y asustada, pero con la firmeza en los ojos.

-Por favor, no vale la pena que pierdas tu puesto por alguien así – le bajó el puño pero no le soltó la mano – Naraku, vete. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí – Kagura sintió como Sesshomaru abría la mano y la entrelazaba con la suya

-En eso te equivocas querida, aún me queda un asunto pendiente – sonrió otra vez – nos volveremos a ver – dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a los dos aun con las manos entrelazadas.

-Perdona – Kagura, algo abrumada, quiso soltarse, pero Sesshomaru apretó más su mano y la empujó hacia él

-¿Quién coño era ese tío? ¿un ex?

-Es algo difícil y largo de explicar – contestó ella suspirando

-Tengo todo el día, así que soy todo oídos

-Puede que tú sí, pero yo no. Tengo a una niña a mi cargo y por ahora ocupa todo mi tiempo – intentó soltarse nuevamente pero Sesshomaru no la dejó

-¿Y si te invito a cenar algún día? Kagome o mi hermano pueden cuidar de Rin y tú podrías explicármelo con más detalle – incluso él mismo se sorprendió, pero ¿Por qué no? Quería saber quién era Naraku y qué tipo de relación había llevado con él. Además si debía protegerla, debía saberlo todo ¿no?

-Puede que algún día – Kagura igual de sorprendida que él pero encantada, sonrió dulcemente, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-¿Qué te parece el sábado que viene? Puedo ir a buscarte a casa

-¿Tú hermano estará disponible para hacer de canguro un sábado por la noche?

-Si no lo está, te aseguró que le obligaré a estarlo – Sesshomaru empezó a caminar con Kagura de la mano. No sabía exactamente por qué ni como había salido esa frase de su boca, pero parecía que sí que estaba vivo aún.

Se sentó en el despacho y cogió el móvil. Había recibido varios mensajes que tendría que traducir para entender que le quería decir su chica de incógnito. Empezó a leer el texto y a apuntar diferentes anotaciones en una hoja. Según Ayame, estaban buscando a la niña en un radio de veinte kilómetros a la redonda ya que habían descartado que se encontrara allí.

En el mensaje, de una forma completamente codificada, también le decía que la grabación de Wolf haciendo tratos con el criminal se encontraba en una mochila rosa que había en el domicilio familiar. Bendita su suerte que ese objeto era el que había elegido Rin para llevarse sus cosas.

Decidió hablar con Kaede y explicarle las nuevas noticias que había conseguido descifrar. Si todo continuaba así, habrían acabado con la banda Wolf sacándolos de la ciudad.

Salió a la calle para recoger a Kohaku y a Miroku, pues mientras uno se divertía con la niña, el otro había insistido en invitarla a una cena a la que ella al final había aceptado.

Se arregló un poco y salió a la calle despidiéndose de su padre, pues hoy le tocaba cerrar él. Puede que hubiera quedado con el loco forense y que posiblemente la velada no era de las mejores, pero era una de las pocas noches en la que podía hacer algo diferente que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo y eso era gratificante.

* * *

Buenas a todos y todas otra vez.

Ya sé que llevo un retraso considerable y pido disculpas, parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco y voy con poco tiempo. Pero con el suficiente para agradecer a todos y a todas que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Muchísimas gracias.

 **Aclaraciones:**

El fragmento propuesto habla sobre el mito propio de Aracne (el cual ya sabéis después de haber leído hasta aquí, así que no os fastidiaré con ello xD) concretamente cuando la humana, Aracne, por prepotencia reta a la diosa Atenea a un duelo para saber quién es la mejor tejedora. **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creéis que la Araña ha sido capturada? Espero vuestras respuestas**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Broken Glitz:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y por el tiempo que me has dedicado. Me encanta que alguien más que yo se imagine a los personajes de esta manera. Al ser una adaptación de una historia que escribí hace tiempo, tenía miedo de que quedara muy OC. Bueno, ya que el tema de las parejas es lo único que tengo como factor sorpresa, decirte que lo verás en el siguiente capítulo, pues ahí, todo empieza a verse algo más claro. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **linithamonre77:** ¡Bienvenida! ¡Oh sí una del gremio! Yo soy historiadora especializada en historia antigua y mitología y… aunque cuesta vivir de ello, es una carrera fantástica, por lo que te animo a seguir adelante. Espero que este capítulo te agrade de igual forma y que nos veamos por aquí, más veces.

 **anime love: ¡** Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Me alegro mucho de que te gusten las obras policíacas, tenía algo de miedo no estar a la altura de las expectativas. Sobe lo de las parejas, por ahora no os puedo decir nada (así consigo mantener un poco la tensión jeje) pero en el siguiente capítulo se verá todo mucho más claro, o eso espero. Con Naraku… es un personaje muy especial y en esta obra no deja de serlo. Verás cómo lo acabas odiando jeje. Espero que nos sigamos viendo.

 **PrincessVirgo: ¡** Hola de nuevo! Me encanta tener a viejas conocidas que siguen la historia, síntoma de que en realidad mis escritos valen algo la pena. Jeje. Sip, estoy un poco harta de que Kagura quede como la mala y que intente matar a Rin en algunos de los fics en los que sale esta mujer. No me gusta, porque no me la imagino matando a Rin (no sé paranoias mías) así que he decido que será su madre adoptiva. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y espero nos volvamos a ver.

 **Alhel:** ¡Bienvenida! ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Sinceramente, estoy un poco hasta las narices de que Hollywood y similares hagan aberraciones con la mitología griega y he querido aportar un granito de arena, porque realmente la mitología griega tiene mucho de por sí, no hace falta inventarse cosas. En fin, muchísimas gracias por haber perdido un poco de tiempo en mi fic y espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Dar gracias a la gente de los Like y los Follow, siento no haber agradecido la semana pasada, pero también sois muy importantes, muestra de que seguís mis historias. De verdad muchas gracias. Agradecer estos 21 comentarios, 7 Fav. Y 9 Foll. Realmente no pensaba que la historia fuera a tener tan grata acogida. Nuevamente muchas gracias.

Y a ti, lector anónimo, que no dejas huella pero sigues mis pasos, agradecerte por mantener vivo este manuscrito, pues al fin y al cabo, este es su fin. Muchas gracias.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


	6. Capítulo V: Interuldio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de Lemon y Lime. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

 **Leyenda** :

kkkkk - Narración

-kkkkk- - Diálogo

* * *

 _ **Interludio**_

" _Para las lágrimas aun os puede quedar largo tiempo, para prestar socorro solo hay un breve instante. Si a esta joven la pidiese en matrimonio, yo, Perseo, hijo de Júpiter y de aquella a quien, en su encierro, hizo grávida Júpiter de su oro fecundo, yo, Perseo, vencedor de la Góngora de cabellera de serpientes, y que he osado atravesar los aires celestes con alas vibrantes, yo sería sin duda el yerno que escogeríais entre todos; a tan extraordinarios títulos quiero ahora añadir también un servicio si es que los dioses me favorecen. La condición que pongo es que sea mía si la salva mi valor"_

 _ **Ovidio. Metamorfosis. Libro IV Perseo y Andrómeda**_

Las cosas esa semana no habían cambiado mucho desde la detención de la Araña. Kagura escribió un artículo en el que detallaba la detención del asesino en serie, siendo Bankotsu Hall el detenido, y las pruebas que la policía había utilizado para detener al sospechoso.

Por último, había decidido escribir un párrafo en el que todo el periódico se despedía del gran compañero que había sido, pues asesino o no, había sido uno de los grandes periodistas del diario.

Aun así, no estaba de acuerdo con la encarcelación de Bankotsu, presentía o mejor dicho, sabía que él no era el asesino. Pero las veces que había intentado hablar con Sesshomaru o Kaede estos les habían dado largas, objetando que ahora todo dependía de un juez.

Con las vacaciones de verano, Rin seguía en casa jugando y abriéndose más a ella, explicándole cosas de su pasado y de vez en cuando, cosas de la noche que cambió su vida. Sabía que la niña había nacido el veintitrés de abril y que sus padres siempre le regalaban una rosa y un libro.

Su color favorito era el morado y le encantaban las pizzas de bacon con anchoas. Era una niña alegre que había empezado a vivir como tal gracias a las idas y venidas de Kohaku a su casa para jugar.

De las pocas cosas que le había explicado sobre la noche del asesinato, Kagura había acabado abrazando a la niña mientras ella lloraba. Siempre por las noches, Rin se despertaba llorando por las pesadillas que le causaba el recuerdo inconsciente del acontecimiento.

Siempre recordaba como un grupo de hombres entraba en su casa a punta de pistola arrinconando a toda la familia cogiendo al padre para sentarlo en una silla. Apuntando a su hermano mayor, el hombre amenazaba gritando a su padre que le volaría los sesos a su hijo sino le decía dónde estaba una extraña grabación.

En otra pesadilla, Rin explicaba como su hermano le pegaba al agresor en la pierna para que ella pudiera escapar. Por esa osadía Rin había visto como disparaban a su hermano en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto. La niña corría y corría despertándose siempre pensado que alguien la había atrapado.

Kagura le había preguntado unas cuantas veces que si sabía algo de alguna grabación pero la niña siempre le contestaba negativamente. Había querido hablar con Kaede, pero estaba ocupada con la adaptación de Rin a su vida y a sus ingresos.

No sabía lo que costaba mantener a una cría, con las necesidades mínimas. La comida, la ropa, algo para que se distrajera… eso a la larga creaba un considerable vacío en su cuenta. Aun así, ella había sobrevivido con menos, por lo que eso no le asustaba.

Estaba fregando los platos cuando sintió que la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Asustada salió de la cocina con las manos llenas de jabón, dejando los platos y el grifo goteando. Le había avisado a Rin que si alguien llamaba a la puerta que la avisara antes de abrir, por mucho que no supieran nada de los mafiosos, no estaría segura hasta que todos y cada uno de ellos estuvieran bajo tierra.

Al llegar al recibidor vio que solo estaba Rin, con un ramo de rosas rojas y una sonrisa en el rostro. La miró extrañada y volvió a dar un vistazo al recibidor, no encontrando a nadie.

-¿Qué te he dicho de abrir la puerta? – le regañó la mujer mientras iba a buscar un trapo para secarse las manos y cerrar el grifo - ¿Quién te ha dado ese ramo?

-Estaban en la puerta– fue lo único que dijo la niña – son para ti – las dejó en la encimera y se fue, dejando a Kagura sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? – la mujer acabó con los platos y miró el ramo de rosas. Buscó la tarjeta para leerla – _Rojo como la sangre que fluye por mis venas. Fuerte y valiente lucha contra la adversidad. Ocho rosas por los ocho días que hace que nos conozcamos mejor_ – solo había un garabato mal hecho en el final de la tarjeta. Era imposible que Sesshomaru se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso. Era cierto que había pasado una semana desde que él la invitara pero no creía que fuera detallista. Aun así le gustaba.

Cogió las flores y las puso en un jarrón con unos cuantos cubitos de hielo, para que se mantuvieran frescas al menos hasta a la noche. Pues ese sábado habían quedado para cenar. Desde el encuentro con Naraku y la defensa de Sesshomaru, no tenía tanto miedo, aparte de que una extraña felicidad y dicha había renacido para no extinguirse en una semana.

Había hablado con Kagome para explicarle que ese sábado salía con Sesshomaru y como no había dicho nada de su hermano, que seguramente estaría con alguna conquista, le había pedido si se podía quedar con la niña, pues Rin confiaba en ella.

Por primera vez, la detective puso evasivas y fue algo cortante y distante antes de aceptar la propuesta. No entendió el motivo hasta que colgó el teléfono, pues recordó lo que había visto en la comisaría cuando fue a dejarle los libros. Le remordía la conciencia pensar que podía estar haciéndole daño a una amiga por lo que había decidido hablar con ella antes de irse.

Rin la llamó a la habitación con urgencia. Kagura entró viendo que había tres vestidos esparcidos por la cama, rojo, azul y verde, los tres escogidos de su escasa ropa. El rojo era de tirantes con vuelo de la cintura hasta las rodillas. En cambio los otros dos eran algo más largos pero con la espalda descubierta.

-Tienes que probarte los tres, no vas a ir con tejanos – la niña había madurado considerablemente desde que la había conocido, comportándose a veces como una adulta en vez de una niña

-Rin, no me gustan los vestidos y menos los descotados

-Pues entonces te pondrás el rojo, al menos solo lo es por delante – Kagura fue a protestar pues la niña sabía por qué no se ponía faldas –tonterías o te pones el rojo o vas desnuda, tú sabrás – se sorprendió ante el ataque procedente de una niña de nueve años per acató la orden, pues no sabía con qué otra cosa le saldría.

Se puso el vestido y se soltó la melena azabache peinándose de manera que el cabello liso se le ondulara levemente. Dio un toque de maquillaje a su cara, ojos y labios y se puso perfume. Miró la hora, faltaba una hora aun para que llegara Sesshomaru y ya estaba lista, por lo que decidió encender el ordenador y mirar el correo mientras Rin jugaba.

Estaba lleno de correos basura y de sus compañeros preguntándole por su vida ahora. Algunos le explicaban que la sucursal estaba completamente muerta desde la detención de Bankotsu y que aun no entendían como podía ser él un asesino en serie. En eso ella estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía decirlo y solo debía asentir y resignarse.

Al echar un último vistazo a la bandeja de entrada encontró un correo extraño. Lo abrió ya que iba dirigido a ella en el que aparecía la imagen de un gato descuartizado. La mujer asqueada bajó la imagen esperando ver algún tipo de mensaje amenazante, pero solo encontró una frase sin sentido " _la familia es lo más importante, nuestro mayor regalo. No intentes destruirla"_

Kagura sabía sin ninguna duda que ese mensaje había sido enviado por los Wolf, por lo que decidió reenviarlo a Kaede para que lo analizara. Si ellos habían decidido al fin salir a la luz podría ser beneficioso, pues la policía podría atraparlos más rápido.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta, por lo que decidió dejar el ordenador encendido. Se dirigió a la entrada y miró por la mirilla, para encontrar a Kagome en el otro lado. Abrió la puerta dejando que esta pasada y se quitara los zapatos.

-Muchas gracias por venir – Kagura cerró la puerta y juntas entraron en el salón, viendo a Rin sentada en el suelo jugando al Call of Duty – no sabía en quien confiar

-Sí, ya que el hermano de Sesshomaru está muy ocupado – la mujer algo recelosa se sentó en la mesa, siendo distante – ¿a qué hora llegaréis?

-Em… no lo sé, lo siento – la detective se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Kagura se preocupara - ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime – dijo escuetamente mientras sacaba un libro de la mochila

-¿Te molesta que salga con Sesshomaru? – lo había dicho, al fin. Llevaba una semana queriendo hablar con ella y preguntarle, pero el miedo a que le dijera que sí había podido con ella.

Kagome levantó la vista con una mirada indescriptible en sus ojos azules. No sabía si estaba sorprendida, asustada o las dos cosas a la vez. Miró a Kagura y con la mirada le pidió que se sentara en frente de ella, pues sabía que no podría esconderlo por mucho más tiempo.

-No, Kagura – contestó después de un suspiro – no me molesta que salgas con Sesshomaru.

-¿Estás segura? – Kagome asintió – he visto como os miráis y como os habláis – Kagome abrió los ojos – sé que sientes algo por él. Bueno, todos los sabemos

-¿Todos? – Kagome se sonrojó como la grana -¿Qué significa todos?

-Bueno, todos los que te conocemos. En la comisaría, el forense, el periódico entero, la familia de Sesshomaru – enumeró Kagura

-¿La… la familia? – la joven detective empezó a ponerse más nerviosa, causando que Kagura se entristeciera más. Los sonrojos y el nerviosismo no podían ser escondidos.

-Sí – contestó la periodista – No quiero hacerte daño Kagome – siguió – por lo que, si realmente estás enamorada de Sesshomaru por favor dímelo, estoy a tiempo de llamarlo y posponer la cena

-No, no – Kagome levantó las manos – para Kagura. No me molesta en absoluto que tú y Sesshomaru tengáis algún tipo de relación. Yo… esto ha sido un gran malentendido que no sé realmente como solucionar

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru – confesó la detective – lo que pasa es que me pongo algo nerviosa en mi trabajo

-No hace falta que lo niegues Kagome – repuso la periodista – además eso afirma más que sientes algo por él

-Pero eso no es – el timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que las dos mujeres centraran su vista en la entrada

-Espera un momento, ahora seguimos – Kagura pensó que sería su vecina para pedirle algo pero al abrir la puerta se quedó estupefacta -¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? – el detective entró en la salita reconociendo el suelo – tú enano, quítate los zapatos al entrar, es suelo de ruiseñor

-Estúpido – por la puerta pasó otro joven igual que Sesshomaru pero algo más bajo y de apariencia más joven – hola Kagura

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – se giró hacia su cita quien se encogió de hombros

-Mi gran hermano mayor me dijo que necesitabas canguro, así que aquí me tienes – Inuyasha se quitó los zapatos y levantó la vista encontrándose con la detective -¿Qué hace Higurashi aquí?

-Hola Kagome – Sesshomaru estaba tan impresionado por el vestido de Kagura que no había reparado en su compañera - ¿hoy te tocaba proteger a Rin?

-No, le estoy haciendo un favor a Kagura – sorprendentemente para los tres, no hubieron sonrojos ni tartamudeos en su oración. Es más tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba firmemente a Inuyasha – lo que no entiendo es ¿qué hace él aquí?

-Yo no sabía que él podía venir – contestó Kagura intentando calmar la tensión – por eso te llamé

-Yo había pensado lo mismo – repuso Sesshomaru levantando la mano

-Perfecto, he perdido una noche espectacular por un malentendido. Muchas gracias, hermano – ironizó el médico.

-Puedes irte por dónde has venido, Taisho – atacó Kagome – no te necesito para cuidar a una niña, sé perfectamente que hacer

-A lo mejor, ahora no quiero irme – como un niño, Inuyasha se acercó amenazante a Kagome – puede que incluso me quede a dormir, ya que Kagura no tienen ningún problema ¿no?

-Em… - El detective y la periodista se miraron sorprendidos por el espectáculo

-Vete con tus conquistas, aquí no haces nada – atacó nuevamente la detective avanzando amenazante

-Y si no me voy ¿qué? ¿Me echarás tú?

-No me tientes listillo

-¡Hola señor Sesshomaru! – la niña que había puesto el pause en la Play, apareció como un ángel caído del cielo pues hizo que los cuatro adultos centraran su atención en ella - ¿con quién ha venido?

-Es mi hermano, Inuyasha – el susodicho se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña

-Encantado de conocerte

-Igualmente – la niña se giró hacia Kagome – ya he conseguido pasar todas las pantallas en modo cadete ¿quieres jugar en modo equipo? – Kagome asintió – Inuyasha ¿quieres jugar tú también? Te dejaremos ganar – la niña cogió una mano de cada adulto y los dirigió al salón.

Antes de desaparecer giró la cabeza hacia Sesshomaru y Kagura gesticulando un "corred" mientras guiñaba un ojo. Los dos adultos se miraron y sonrieron haciendo caso a la niña. Se pusieron los zapatos, Kagura cogió su bolso y se fueron evitando hacer ruido.

Llegaron al coche del detective, un Ford negro, y se pusieron en marcha de camino hacia un restaurante que le había comentado de comida japonesa. Estuvieron en silencio durante los primeros minutos escuchando la radio, hasta que empezó a sonar un tema de finales de los ochenta _I want out_ provocando que los dos integrantes del coche la cantaran, primero de forma suave para al final acabar chillando.

-¿Eres del gremio del metal? – Sesshomaru sorprendido miró a la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras esta sonreía

-El metal corre por mis venas – dicho esto alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza e hizo una postura muy conocida por Sesshomaru

-¿Manowar?

-Los reyes del metal – afirmó ella alegre – la verdad es que esa música me ayudaba a evadirme de la realidad, a buscar un mundo mejor.

-Parece que teníamos más cosas en común de las que imaginamos

-¿Quieres decir? – preguntó sorprendida

-Puede que haya tenido suerte en la vida, pero no implica que haya sido fácil. El que mi madre nos abandonara y que mi padre se casara poco después con mi hermano ya engendrado, hinchó los oídos de los más fisgones de la localidad. El heavy me ayudaba a olvidarme de los problemas del mundo real

-A mí me pasaba lo mismo. Gracias a Dio (1) descubrí un mundo mucho mejor donde me hubiera encantado vivir.

-¿Qué te pasó de joven? – Sesshomaru aparcó el coche cerca del restaurante y se quitó el cinturón, esperando a que Kagura respondiera

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por la madre prostituta o el padre borracho? –ironizó la mujer

-Por el principio, sino es mucha molestia – Kagura se sorprendió al escuchar la dulzura de su voz mientras entraban en el restaurante. Se sentaron en una mesa que el camarero les indicó.

-Bueno, tampoco hay mucho que explicar – el mesero les sirvió un poco de vino blanco en la copa y se fue – éramos una familia pobre. Mi padre trabajaba en la construcción hasta que lo despidieron y entonces cayó en una depresión y empezó a beber – Sesshomaru se fijó en que la mujer bebía agua – se volvió loco gracias al licor. Entonces mi madre, desesperada, empezó a trabajar en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, descubriendo lo bien que le pagaban algunos por hacer algunos favores extra

-¿Se prostituía? – preguntó bebiendo un poco de vino

-Al principio solo lo hacía con aquellos clientes del bar que conocía de hacía tiempo. Luego, la clientela se fue haciendo más grande

-¿Y tú padre?

-Las pocas veces que estaba sobrio tenía la cabeza metida en el inodoro. Por lo demás, el alcohol no le hacía ver las cosas con claridad – se cogió las manos nerviosa, odiaba explicar aquello

-¿Te pegaba? – sereno y tranquilo, Sesshomaru miraba como Kagura se encogía en su asiento. Puede que Naraku fuera un ex parecido a su padre o que tuviera algo que ver con su familia

-La mayor parte se la llevaba mi hermano, que acabó demente – era demasiado doloroso y vergonzoso explicar lo que realmente había pasado, por lo que decidió maquillarlo un poco – por otra parte, yo procuraba no estar en su espacio vital, pasaba horas en casa de alguna amiga o en la biblioteca, escuchando Manowar, Iron Maiden o Dio – vio en los ojos de Sesshomaru que no estaba contento con la respuesta evasiva, así que suspiró y bebió un poco de agua – sí, a mí también me pegaba

-¿No lo denunciasteis?

-Teníamos demasiado miedo. Mi madre no podía permitirse salir adelante con dos adolescentes y mi hermano había perdido completamente la cordura – cerró los ojos intentando que no se le llenaran de lágrimas

-¿Estás bien? – le cogió la mano para reconfortarla, pero ella la apartó, asustada y temblorosa

-Yo… - apartó la vista del hombre para mirar al suelo – sigue siendo algo demasiado doloroso. Lo siento

-Bien – Sesshomaru sabía que había algo más. Detectaba por su comportamiento que no solo había sufrido maltrato físico, sino que también alguien se habría aprovechado de ella. Entonces miró el vestido y la aplaudió mentalmente por ponerse algo atrevido – te queda de maravilla ese vestido rojo, te da vida.

-Gracias – la seguridad de Kagura fue cogiendo forma, levantando la vista hacia los ojos de él – tu traje también te queda bien – dijo atropelladamente.

-Lo sé – aseguró arrogante. Ella dejó escapar una carcajada limpia –¿te parece si pedimos?

La mujer asintió para abrir las cartas y empezar a elegir que tomarían. La cena fue amena y tranquila, hablando de todo tipo de temas. Pronto acabaron llegaron a los postres en los que pidieron un té verde.

-Hacía mucho que no venía a uno de estos

-Espero que te haya gustado

-Sí – miró el reloj viendo que eran cerca de las doce – deberíamos irnos, tengo miedo de que aquellos dos hayan destrozado la casa

-Rin parecía que los controlaba bien – no quería irse, no quería que ella se fuera – ¿te asustarás mucho si te ofrezco ir a mi casa? – al ver la casa de Kagura suspiró – retiro lo dicho, te llevaré a tu casa y me llevaré a…

-¡No! – se apresuró a cortarlo la mujer – es decir… yo, no tengo ningún problema en ir a tu casa. Pero – agregó antes de que Sesshomaru dijera algo – soy una persona a la que le gustan que las cosas vayan lentas me cuesta confiar en la gente y…

-No hace falta que te disculpes, tomaremos un café en mi casa y luego te llevaré a la tuya – agregó sonriendo – yo tampoco quiero correr.

Pidieron la cuenta y a regañadientes, Sesshomaru permitió que Kagura pagara su parte. Se subieron al coche y él puso la radio, intentando que el ambiente se destensara nuevamente.

Kagura estaba nerviosa, hacía años que no salía con nadie y menos que confiaba de aquella manera en un hombre. Nunca había llegado a confiar en nadie del sexo opuesto, ya que no estaban dispuestos a ganarse su confianza. Ella aprendió a convivir sola sin esperar que nadie la quisiera.

Sesshomaru por otra parte, veía como ella movía la pierna, una costumbre que su hermano también había adquirido con los años. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, sentía el miedo que expresaba su cuerpo al saber que iría a casa sola con un hombre. Un sentimiento indescriptible de rabia lo inundó por dentro ¿Por qué alguien podía llegar hacerle algo así a un ser humano?

Las pocas veces que había tratado violaciones le había hervido la sangre al conocer a la víctim;, sabía que sino tenía la ayuda adecuada tanto profesional como familiar, las victimas quedaban reducidas al más oscuro agujero para no salir. Sabía que la situación familiar de Kagura no era buena y dudaba mucho que hubiera recibido algún tipo de ayuda médica, por lo que decidió ayudarla. Nunca había estado tan interesado en una mujer, incluso Sara tuvo que ganárselo.

Sesshomaru aparcó en el parking cerca de su casa y juntos salieron del coche y se encaminaron al piso. Al entrar en él, Kagura pudo apreciar el desorden formado por papeles y fotos relacionados con la Araña.

-Perdona, aún no he ordenado esto – la condujo a la cocina, donde había una mesa con cuatro sillas – siéntate aquí ahora traigo el café – sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la frente cosa que ella aceptó gustosa en vez de apartarse.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras sus mentes trabajaban a toda velocidad para entender la situación. Pero sus actos ganaron a su mente, se sentían libres, sin ninguna preocupación más que no fueran ellos mismos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hacia el otro, movidos por una sensación que los había hipnotizado. Sesshomaru acarició la mejilla de Kagura mientras ella alzaba los brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello de él, no quería despertar de ese sueño tan maravilloso por lo que se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus labios se encontraron llegando por fin a la meta marcada. Fue un leve roce que trajo a algunos más provocativos y juguetones, avivando la llama de los corazones de ambos. Sesshomaru se puso a su altura para poder profundizar más el beso y sentirse completamente pleno. Kagura por su parte, estaba en la gloria, nunca había conocido a alguien que besara tan bien, despertando un deseo por no despegarse de esos labios nunca.

Pero antes de que pudieran profundizar más, el móvil de Sesshomaru sonó, provocando que la pareja se separara de golpe. El detective cogió el teléfono, dejando visibles a los dos que se trataba de Inuyasha. Al ver la preocupación en sus ojos, él le dio un beso en los labios para que lo mirara.

-Tranquila, posiblemente quiera saber a qué hora volvemos – descolgó el teléfono pero antes de contestar la miró a los ojos – no te muevas de aquí – salió de la cocina para llegar al recibidor y hablar allí.

Por su parte, Kagura se levantó de la silla y empezó a mirar lo que tenía a rededor. A diferencia de su casa, Sesshomaru tenía las estanterías llenas de fotos de todos los tamaños y de todas las épocas. Encontró una en la que ambos hermanos se habían disfrazado de perros, otra en la que una mujer adulta y dos niños jugaban a la pelota. Había otra donde aparecía Sesshomaru con quince o dieciséis años con algo de acné en la cara jugando a básquet.

Pero hubo una foto que le sorprendió al ver quien había en ella. En el centro de la foto estaba él y una mujer de ojos azules, algo bajita y con el pelo ondulado oscuro. Se sorprendió al reconocerla y sintió una presión en el pecho que le provocó una falta de aire. Cogió la imagen con mucho cuidado para verla detalladamente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando.

-Ya has encontrado a mi ex prometida – Sesshomaru entró en la cocina sigiloso, poniéndose detrás suya. Vio como ella se asustó y colocó nerviosa la fotografía – perdona no quería asustarte

-Yo… lo siento – se sentó en una silla apartada de él. Al alzar la vista vio que la miraba extrañado – no sabía que Sara Hattings había sido tu ex pareja. Es una chica muy especial, no sé porqué la has dejado – él la miró sorprendido y a la vez extrañado – yo, debo irme. Cogeré un taxi, no te preocupes.

-Espera – pero ella seguía caminando hacia la puerta -¡Kagura espera! – se levantó y la cogió de la mano causando que ella se girara - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿qué ha pasado?

-Yo no creo que pueda llegar a nada, Sara es una mujer que no te va a dejar escapar fácilmente además éramos amigas de la facultad, no quiero que nos discutamos – se soltó y se posicionó ante la puerta mientras se reprimía las ganas de llorar – era demasiado bonito para ser verdad - susurró

-Pero es que ¿no lo sabes? Sara fue la primera víctima encontrada de la Araña

-¿Qué? – la mujer paró en seco, girándose lentamente. Sesshomaru se fijó en que había perdido el tono de piel, dejándolo más pálido. Ella movió la cabeza para mirar la mesa del salón cayendo por primera vez en las fotos que había encima del objeto. No solo estaba Sara, dos amigas suyas de la universidad, Alysson y Hellen también habían muerto – no puede ser – se acercó a las fotos

-Pensaba que lo sabías – hizo el mismo recorrido que ella hasta sentarse en el sofá – nos íbamos a casar un mes después del asesinato. Todo el pueblo lo supo.

-Hace poco que he vuelto a la localidad, nunca he sido una mujer de un lugar fijo – dijo apresuradamente - ¿qué es esto? – señaló unos documentos en un fichero

-Son las marcas de la Araña, pero será mejor que hoy no las veas – se apresuró a esconderlas el detective

-¿Kaede no me pasó toda la información sobre el caso?

-No queremos que aparezca un imitador, por eso nos dejamos un as en la manga – aclaró al ver en sus ojos el enfado - ¿Conocías a Sara de la universidad? Pero si erais de facultades diferentes – aclaró

-Formamos un grupo cuando nos conocimos en clases de mitología, que nos juntábamos todas las tardes después de clase – cogió las fotos de Hellen, Alysson y Sara – estas tres, Kikyou y yo – sonrió de medio lado recordando los viejos tiempos – nos habían puesto los motes de diferentes diosas griegas. Hellen era llamada Deméter por su amor a su sobrina, como si fuera su hija- dejó caer la foto en la mesa – Alysson se asociaba a Hera, desde que le tiró un cubo de pintura plástica a la mujer con el que su novio la había engañado – con una sonrisa dejó la foto de la susodicha – Sara era Afrodita, porque todos se enamoraban de ella – Sesshomaru sonrió junto con Kagura, recordaba las miradas que los demás le lanzaban a su difunta prometida – Kikyou era Atenea por su frialdad con los hombres y su inteligencia – la periodista miró al frente absorta

-¿Y tú? ¿quién eras?

-Me llamaban Artemisa – contestó con una sonrisa – porque me encantaban los animales y el bosque, además de que siempre tenía un carácter algo voluble, como la diosa cazadora. Juramos que algún día nos volveríamos a juntar, cuando todas tuviéramos la vida hecha y solo nos quedara vivirla – sintió que las lágrimas le recorrían por las mejillas, destrozándole el maquillaje – no me puedo creer que Bankotsu haya hecho esto… ¿Por qué a ellas tres? ¿por qué no nos mató a Kikyou y a mí también?

-La mente de un criminal se mueve por una lógica diferente a la nuestra Kagura, nos puede ser muy difícil, casi imposible, entender la mente de una persona por lo que la de un demente es imposible del todo. Da gracias porque a ti no te pasara esa horrible pesadilla.

-¿Qué les hicieron? – la periodista vio como la luz en los ojos del detective se apagaba – si es demasiado pronto para hablar, yo…

-Tranquila – cortó Sesshomaru – ya es hora de que yo me enfrente a mis fantasmas – inspiró sonoramente y cogió la imagen de Sara – la raptó durante tres días en los que aún hoy, no sabemos que hizo con ella. – Kagura abrió los ojos… ¿tres días? - No tenía moratones más que en las muñecas y las piernas, muestra de que estuvo atada. Del pubis le salía sangre, muestra de que había sido violada con fuerza pero al no haber defensa, suponemos que la drogó. La encontramos así, con los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta, como queriendo pedir ayuda, posiblemente la dejó desangrarse hasta morir.

-Dios mío – Kagura cerró los ojos, asqueada. Sabía cómo se había sentido Sara… lo sabía muy bien – ¿ha hecho eso con todas?

-Sí, incluso hay algo que a Kagome y a mí nos preocupa – ella lo miró atenta – esto no debe de salir de aquí ¿entendido?

-Puedes confiar en mí, nunca publico nada que no haya sido constatado por Kaede – aseguró la mujer

-Kagome descubrió unos números, aquellos que ayudaste a descifrar – ella iba a protestar pero él levantó la mano – ella me lo explicó. Además me alegro de que la ayudaras, posiblemente no hubiéramos sabido que significaban esos números

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Era una numeración que hacia el asesino a sus víctimas, como si llevara la cuenta de a cuantas mataba. Pero falta el número uno.

-¿Quieres decir que hay alguien más al que la Araña ha asesinado? – preguntó nerviosa – ¿crees que Kikyou…? – no pudo acabar la frase

-Kagome nos habría dicho algo – Sesshomaru abrió los ojos - ¿has dicho que a Kikyou la llamaban Atenea no?

-Sí ¿por qué? – Kagura vio el cambio en sus ojos extrañamente ámbares, ya que siendo albino alguien se los esperaba oscuros.

-Es igual, ese demonio ya está encerrado – la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a ella – por cierto, Inuyasha me ha llamado para decirme que Rin ya está dormida y que ellos se piensan quedar a dormir allí también, pues ya es bastante tarde para volver solos a casa – ella miró el reloj de la pared que marcaban las doce y cuarto de la noche

-¿Y…? – sabía cuál iba a ser la propuesta de Sesshomaru y se emocionó con solo pensarlo

-Pues pensaba si… como es tan tarde – mientras hablaba la acercaba más a él - ¿crees que te podrías quedar a dormir?

-Yo – quería decir que sí, quería atarse a su cama y no salir, pero el miedo y los malos recuerdos volvieron – no sé si esté preparada para volver a…

-He dicho a dormir y puede que caiga uno que otro beso – le cogió la barbilla con la mano derecha para alzársela. La sinceridad de Sesshomaru abrumó a Kagura, por lo que el detective respiró hondo, intentado explicarse mejor – no soy un hombre que se pueda decir que se descontrola, Kagura. Eres preciosa y volverías loco a cualquiera, pero no pienso comportarme como un animal –ella lo miró extrañada

-No es como lo pintan en las novelas de amor - dijo la periodista

-¿Lees ese tipo de novelas? – alzó las cejas extrañado

-Opino de que deberíais leerlas vosotros… sabríais ser mucho más románticos – aseguró la mujer – no espero un caballero andante… pero el romanticismo ha muerto

-Soy sincero Kagura – suspiró Sesshomaru

-¿Seguro?

-No me apetece dormir solo esta noche, simplemente.

-A mí tampoco Sesshomaru – contestó simplemente la periodista.

Él se levantó y con su mano derecha le ayudó a levantarse. Se encaminaron al dormitorio, él de espaldas mirándola a los ojos, para no perderse ningún detalle. Sus ojos cobre eran muy expresivos, pues Sesshomaru veía como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo pero también la determinación de superar su trauma. Por segunda vez, se sintió orgulloso de ella.

Por su parte Kagura se debatía en una lucha interna en la que el miedo y la fortaleza luchaban insaciablemente. Cada uno de ellos había dejado huella en su cuerpo y en su alma y eso hacía que ella discutiera consigo misma por si aquello que iba a hacer estaba bien o no. Entonces recordó algo importante… su espalda estaba llena de marcas y cortes de aquella noche, de la noche en la que perdió a la familia completamente. No podía permitirse que Sesshomaru la viera, no estaba preparada.

-¿Tienes algo para dejarme para dormir? – preguntó sin más rodeos y mirando al susodicho con determinación

-Em… claro – el detective se dirigió a su armario sacando una camisa de pijama – te irá bastante grande pero tapará todo lo que tenga que tapar – la mujer sonrió y cogió el pijama para dirigirse al baño - ¿no me dejarás mirar?

-¿Esa es tu idea de ir despacio? – sonriendo se cerró en el lavabo dejando al albino en la habitación.

Con prisa, se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, para ponerse los pantalones que iban a conjunto con la camisa que Kagura llevaría puesta. Blanco con rayas azules. Recogió la ropa y se tumbó en la cama cuan largo era con los brazos estirados. Inspiró nuevamente aire fresco, notando como el peso en el pecho desaparecía sintiéndose más liviano.

Sabía que nunca había amado a nadie como Sara y que posiblemente nunca conseguiría el mismo amor por nadie, pero Kagura le despertaba sentimientos que ni él sabía que tenía. ¿Sería bueno? Había aprendido a vivir solo y sabía que tener una pareja podía acarrear unas connotaciones negativas que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Cuando estaba con Sara había sido una persona algo más sensible y eso había afectado a su carrera y a su vida. Él siempre había sido una persona fría y siempre había considerado el amor como un defecto del ser humano que nublaba la mente. Al ver que la relación podía romperse, Sara le había dado su espacio, realmente se veían poco más de una vez a la semana y su amor se basaba en salir los fines de semana y acabar en la cama agotados.

Pero él ya estaba bien con ese tipo de vida, sabía que casarse con ella era el mejor acuerdo para que la sociedad los dejara en paz. Él nunca había tenido la necesidad de cambiar su comportamiento y su forma de ser por ella, seguía siendo el tipo duro que había sido siempre.

En cambio, con Kagura no estaba seguro si sería lo mismo. Ella era una mujer que había tenido un trauma, una mujer que necesitaba cuidado y cariño y que obviamente no estaba dispuesta a tener sexo de una sola noche. Pensándolo bien, él tampoco quería a la periodista para una noche, cosa que chocaba con su filosofía de vida, pues él no estaba dispuesto a tirar al traste su libertad. Por otra parte, ella no se lo había pedido.

Escuchó nuevamente la puerta del lavabo por lo que se levantó para ver entrar a la mujer que había acaparado su mente y había generado una guerra civil en sus pensamientos. Kagura se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, mostrando sus finas facciones más estilizadas. En la mano llevaba la ropa doblada que dejó junto a su bolso en una de las sillas del dormitorio. Sesshomaru la miró hipnotizado, no sabía lo sexy que podía resultar ver a esa mujer con parte de su pijama.

-Gracias por el pijama – él asintió aún ido - ¿cuál es tu lado de la cama?

-Supongo que el derecho – se apartó para que ella se pudiera sentar en el lado izquierdo - ¿quieres que duerma en el sofá? No quiero presionarte

-Me siento protegida contigo, quiero probarlo – ella se tumbó tapándose debajo de las sabanas

-Pues no seré yo quien te disuada – dicho esto, se tumbó con ella mirándola - ¿estás cómoda?

-Sí – sonrió algo nerviosa – pero se me hace raro estar en una cama con alguien como tú sin que pase nada.

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Bueno… es decir… - ella empezó a sonrojarse - creo que deberíamos dormir, mañana habrá que levantarse temprano – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda – buenas noches

-Buenas noches - dijo mientras suspiraba – para ti a lo mejor – agregó en un susurro. No sabía por qué en su estúpida cabeza se le había pasado la idea de poder dormir con semejante espectáculo a su lado. Decidió cerrar los ojos y pensar en elefantes rosas a topos verdes.

Muy buenas a todos y a todas.

Volver a disculparme primeramente por haber tardado casi dos semanas en actualizar. Estoy a punto de ser tita y llevo una semana un poco alocada. En fin, dejémonos de escusas y vayamos a lo que debemos ir.

 **Aclaraciones**

1 Ronnie James Dio: cantante italoamericano de heavy metal. Conocido por haber ofrecido al genero el símbolo de la mano cornuta.

Las Diosas:

La diosa Hera, era conocida por ser una mujer muy celosa que se vengaba de su marido Zeus con sus amantes y los hijos que estas hubieran tenido con su marido. Ejemplos de sus hazañas los encontramos con Heracles (Hércules) a quien le hace la vida imposible o Sémele, amante de Zeus, madre de Dioniso, que murió por engaños de Hera. Cabe matizar que es la diosa del matrimonio, monógamo xD.

La diosa Deméter, es la diosa de la agricultura. Ella permite que los campos sean fértiles. El mayor mito de esta diosa se relaciona con las estaciones del año. Perséfone, hija de Deméter y de Zeus (estos dos son hermanos) es raptada por Hades (dios del inframundo y hermano de Deméter y Zeus) para casarse con ella. Deméter mientras la busca abandona su obligación con la tierra y provoca una gran hambruna. Para evitar que vaya a más, Zeus obliga a Hades a devolver a la hija con la madre, pero este engaña a la joven para que coma algo del inframundo. Si comes o bebes algo de allí quedas atrapado. En fin, que para tener contentos al marido y a la madre de Perséfone, Zeus decreta que la joven pase seis meses con su madre y seis con su marido. Los seis meses que la joven no está, Deméter se entristece y tenemos el invierno y otoño. Los otros seis tenemos primavera y verano porque madre e hija están juntas otra vez.

La diosa Afrodita: Bien, es la diosa del amor y de la belleza. Tiene amantes por doquier, aunque esté casada con Hefesto (el dios más feo de todo el olimpo).

La diosa Atenea: Ya lo iréis viendo xD

La diosa Artemisa: Diosa de la caza, los animales y los partos. Gemela de Apolo, por lo que se la asimila a la luna.

Pasaje: Este explica las hazañas de Perseo: después de matar a la Medusa, el héroe ve que una joven princesa está a punto de ser devorada por un monstruo marino. Habla con el rey y le dice que la salvará a cambio de que se pueda casar con él, pues se había quedado prendado de ella. El rey accede y Perseo mata al monstruo marino con la cabeza de la medusa, convirtiéndolo en piedra. **¿Creeis que Sesshomaru ha hecho de Perseo? ¿Habrá matado ya al monstruo que persigue a Andrómeda?**

 **Agradecimientos:**

anime love: Muy buenas! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y por tan bonitas palabras. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Bien, aquí tienes la cena, no sé si te esperabas algo más… pero así intento mantener un poco más el ambiente de tensión… xD. Muchísimas gracias por seguir por aquí, y espero verte de nuevo!

Idk: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!. Estoy extasiada con saber que la historia os gusta y que genera algun tipo de tensión. Haz de detective todo lo que quieras, para eso estan hechos este tipo de relatos. Espero nos sigamos viendo!

PrincessVirgo: Buenas de nuevo! Me alegro de vuelvas por aquí. Bueno… aun o se ha acabado la historia, falta a ver qué pasa con los mafiosos y Rin… aún no ha acabado la historia xD. La mitología griega es fascinante y si te gusta Saint Seiya no me extraña que te agrade. xD Sí quieres te puedo decir algunos libros de mitología sobre el tema de Atenea o de otros mitos… A mi me encanta hablar de ello xD

linithamonre77 : Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Y gracias por pasarte por aquí. Espero que este capítulo te agrade y sigas en enta familia que se ha formado. ¡Nos vemos!

Otaku seikatsu: Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por el mensaje! Espero que nos sigamos viendo, aunque entenderé que no siendo tu pareja ideal, no te agrade tanto la idea. De todas formas muchísimas gracias por pasarte!

Broken Glitz: Muy buenas! Jejeje, sí, la verdad es que esta Kagura tiene un carácter algo explosivo, pero es lo que realmente me gusta del personaje, la impulsividad. Con referente a la Araña… aún queda historia por delante… así que tranquila… todo se andará xD Espero que la continuación te guste tanto o más que las otras!

Inu'Karuta: Hombre! Me llaman la desaparecida xD. Me alegro un montón de volver a verte! Ya pensaba que habías desaparecido en combate xD. Muchas gracias por las bonitas palabras y por volver a perder un poquito de tiempo en mí, de verdad que se agradece tener a lectoras tan entregadas como todas vosotras.

En fin, antes de irme, agradecer a todas las personas que han aparecido por aquí y que no han podido/querido dejar un mensaje. El darme la oportunidad ya es un regalo para mí.

Bueno… dejo de enrollarme ya… Espero que este cap os agrade realmente.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


	7. Capítulo VI: Pesadillas agridulces

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de dos rombos. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido. ¡ **Este capítulo contiene lemon**!

* * *

 _ **Pesadillas agridulces**_

 _Estando en este miedo vino el marido no conocido, y_

 _subiendo en la cama hizo su mujer a Psiches, y antes que fuese el día_

 _partiose de allí y luego aquellas voces vinieron a la cámara y comenzaron a_

 _curar de la novia, que ya era dueña_

 _ **Lucio Apuleyo. El asno de oro. Libro IV, Capitulo V**_

 _ **Eros y Psique**_

Después de chillar y llorar, decidió dejar de dar patadas pues supuso que nadie la escucharía. Sentía que el cuerpo le dolía pero estaba en un mundo donde la inconsciencia ganaba terreno. Tumbada en el suelo y con el vaivén doloroso que hacía su cuerpo y la fricción punzante en su interior, vio una ventana abierta por donde se podían ver las nubes blancas y el cielo azul y claro. Las espesas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su cara, quería luchar, quería sacárselo de encima, pero había recibido tantos puñetazos que le habían hecho perder las ganas.

De repente, escuchó algo romperse y un quejido por parte de su agresor, viendo como unas fuertes manos lo empujaban lejos de ella. Unas manos suaves la tapaban con una manta y la ayudaban a levantarse mientras veía el espectáculo delante de sus ojos.

Su padre había cogido a su agresor y arremetía contra él con todas sus fuerzas intentando que reaccionara, pero el agresor era más fuerte que él y con una sonrisa diabólica sacó una navaja ya manchada con la sangre de ella. Su padre, sobrio gracias a la rehabilitación, tenía una botella rota en la mano para defenderse de las estocadas que le hacía con el arma. En un movimiento rápido, Naraku enterró el arma en el pecho de su padre haciendo que este cayera de rodillas. No contesto con eso, hizo una incisión vertical traspasando todo el pecho hasta el estómago, provocando que su padre se desangrara dolorosamente.

Naraku se giró hacia ellas pero su madre se puso delante protegiéndola mientras insultaba al agresor. Sin miramientos, él le pateó el estómago y le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda quitando su cuerpo de una patada.

Se giró hacia ella, con los ojos completamente desquiciados y una sonrisa lobuna. Se acercó queriendo acabar el trabajo, lentamente saboreando el miedo en los ojos de la joven. Sintió el aliento del agresor en su piel el miedo se apoderó de ella y lo único en lo que atinó fue en gritar.

-Kagura, Kagura – Sesshomaru, desesperado intentaba despertar a la muchacha de esa pesadilla tan intensa - ¡Kagura! – al tocarla ella abrió los ojos, dándole una cachetada en la cara y recogiéndose en la cama, aun viendo la cara del agresor delante – tranquila, soy yo

-¿Sesshomaru? – aun con los nervios a flor de piel y con el miedo palpable en su cuerpo, la mujer miró a su alrededor reconociendo la habitación, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Lo miró a los ojos viendo la marca roja en su cara – lo siento… yo no sabía

-Tranquila – con cuidado le tocó la mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas – me he levantado un momento para hacer el desayuno y te he escuchado. ¿Qué pasaba en esa pesadilla?

-Algo de lo que aún no puedo hablarte – ella se encogió nuevamente – lo siento – él simplemente la miró y asintió, besando los labios de la mujer quien se sorprendió.

-La próxima vez te despertaré con un beso, parece que así no reaccionas negativamente – se levantó dejando a la mujer completamente pasmada por la reacción del detective – el desayuno te espera en la cocina, vístete y vamos a tu casa.

-¡Rin! – se levantó a toda prisa y cogió su vestido, pasando por el lavabo para cambiarse. No recordaba que la niña estaba sola con Batman y Joker capitoneando una guerra sin retorno.

Desayunaron algo ligero y salieron del apartamento para dirigirse al de Kagura. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana de un domingo y todo estaba desierto por las calles. Llegaron al apartamento de la periodista, aparcaron y subieron en el ascensor. Al llegar a la puerta, Kagura sacó la llave del apartamento y abrió lentamente.

El recinto estaba sumido en un silencio profundo, no se escuchaban ni ruidos, ni chillidos ni peleas. La pareja entró, se descalzó y fue a la habitación de Rin, viéndola dormida plácidamente. Kagura se sorprendió de que Kagome no hubiera dormido con ella, pues aunque las pesadillas se habían reducido, ella nunca había dejado sola a Rin ninguna noche.

-¿Dónde están aquellos dos? – preguntó en un susurro la periodista

-Supongo que durmiendo en alguna habitación – dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente. Al hacerlo, escuchó unas risas y alguien pidiendo que se bajara la voz.

-No puede ser – Kagura miraba sorprendida a Sesshomaru el cual miraba la puerta del fondo del apartamento de donde habían salido los ruidos - ¿Tú hermano no habrá sido capaz de traer a una conquista suya aquí no?

-Si ha hecho eso, ten por seguro que lo mataré – decretó el albino encaminándose hecho una furia hacia la puerta. Detrás de ella se escuchaban más risas y jadeos enervando los nervios del detective – sin duda lo mataré – y sin miramientos abrió la puerta.

Lo que vieron allí, fue una de las escenas más grotescas que podían llegar a ver, pero que se recordarán toda la vida. Inuyasha había caído de espaldas al suelo siendo tapado por un trozo de sabana que había caído con él. Por otra parte, Kagome se encontraba sentada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y tapándose como podía ante la mirada inquisidora de los dos recién llegados.

La ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, junto con algunos cojines y el cobertor de la cama. Parecía que había habido una auténtica batalla campal, en la que había salido perdiendo la habitación en sí.

-Em… os esperamos fuera – Kagura sacó a Sesshomaru de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta guiño el ojo a la detective.

-Mierda – maldijo Kagome tapándose la cara con las manos – a la mierda el secreto

-Al menos ya saben que no estás enamorada de mi hermano – con su completa desnudez, se levantó y se sentó en la cama – a los dos les ha quedado claro – y la besó en los labios.

Salieron al escuchar ruido en la cocina. Rin ya estaba vestida y comía unas tostadas y unos cereales mientras Sesshomaru y Kagura la miraban y hablaban. Cuando levantaron la cabeza vieron a la joven pareja salir del pasillo algo despeinados y vestidos con las ropas de ayer.

-Rin ¿qué te parece si llamamos a Kohaku? Hoy podría venir a visitarte – la niña asintió – pues vístete y arregla tu habitación, así podréis jugar allí también – ella se levantó, dejó las cosas en el fregadero y se dirigió a su cuarto, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Parece que habéis dormido bien – aseguró el detective con sorna – pensaba que os odiabais

-Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo – Kagome se sentó al lado de Kagura e Inuyasha al lado de su hermano – lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre pensé que era un estúpido Don Juan

-Llevo enamorado de ella desde que la conocí – aseguró el médico – pero las circunstancias en ese momento no me dejaron seguir adelante. Y cuando pensé que estaba enamorada de ti… – miró a su hermano con ira

-Cuando Kagura me dijo lo que todo el mundo pensaba, me asusté y decidí dejar las cosas claras

-Es una forma contundente de dejarlas claras, sí – aseguró la periodista – pero os vais a llevar esas sábanas y lavarlas – apuntó con un dedo a la detective, la cual asintió efusivamente – por cierto Kagome, hay algo que quiero enseñarte, al menos para que se lo des a Kaede – la joven asintió y se levantó junto a Kagura para dirigirse al ordenador aun encendido.

-¿No eras tú quien decías que Kagome era como su hermana? –preguntó el mayor

-Debía de asegurarme de que no me la robaras – contestó el otro – es completamente diferente a su hermana. Ella tiene un corazón afable y sincero, incluso se preocupaba de aquel degenerado que acosaba a Kikyou.

-¿Cómo?

-Cierto, tú estabas en tu mundo idílico – protestó juguetón su hermano – Kikyou se había acostado un par de veces con aquel loco mientras salíamos. Cuando intentó apartarlo, él empezó a acosarla y a seguirla a todos lados. Una vez confundió a Kagome con Kikyou y tuve que pegarle un puñetazo para que se apartara. Fue así como descubrí por la boca de Kagome, quien era en realidad mi querida mujer.

-¿Sabes su nombre?

-No, solo sé que era alto, con cabellos negros y unos ojos cobrizos. Tenía una mirada completamente ida y en cuanto reconoció a Kagome quiso acercarse y disculparse, pero no se lo permití. Volvió a disculparse y se fue dejándonos a ambos desconcertados. Poco después, Kikyou había pedido el traslado y se iba a Alemania para seguir con su estudio de la mitología.

-De qué me sonará esa descripción – Sesshomaru intentó buscar en algún resquicio de su memoria, el lugar donde había escuchado algo así. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando escuchó un lamento procedente de la habitación donde estaba el ordenador.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y fueron directos hacia el cuarto donde Kagura intentaba consolar a Kagome la cual apartaba la mirada del monitor mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. Los hermanos miraron el monitor viendo un gato descuartizado, solo uno de ellos reconoció al felino como el animal que cuidaba la detective en su casa.

-Parece que la mafia ha entrado en su casa y han matado al animal – Kagura le pasó a la destrozada Kagome a Inuyasha – lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué me lo enviarían a mí?

-Porque saben que algo escondéis – Sesshomaru vio el mensaje extrañado. Se envió el correo a su cuenta para poder analizarlo mejor

-No buscan a la niña, buscan una mochila rosa que ha desaparecido – agregó Kagome, algo más repuesta de la imagen

-¿Esta? – una voz dulce pero a la vez temblorosa se hizo presente en aquella habitación. Rin traía consigo una mochila de color rosa con el dibujo de una gatita azul - ¿han hecho llorar a Kagome por esto? – preguntó a punto de llorar también

-Cariño, no es culpa tuya – Kagura se agachó hasta quedar a su altura - ¿Qué contiene esa mochila? – Rin le pasó el objeto a la periodista que lo abrió y empezó a inspeccionarlo – parece que tiene algo en el forro.

-Déjame ver – Sesshomaru sacó una navaja multiusos y abrió el forro de la mochila. Rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar un pendrive metálico de dimensiones pequeñas

-¿Esto puede ser la famosa grabación? – preguntó la periodista a Kagome quien asintió. Kagura miró a la niña al escucharla hipar - ¿sabías que estaba ahí? – pero la niña negó.

-Hay que hacérselo llevar a Sango y a Kaede, lo escucharemos y si tiene algo que nos pueda ayudar en contra de los Wolf, les haremos pagar – aseguró la detective.

-Déjame el pen, haré cuatro copias para poder llevarlas a los destinatarios. Por lo demás lo guardaré en mi ordenador, si se pierden aquí estarán seguras.

-¿Y si queman ese aparato? Lo perderemos todo – contradijo Inuyasha

-Tengo una base de datos que está sincronizada con una cuenta propia en internet. Puedo conectarme desde cualquier dispositivo con mi contraseña para poder mirar mis archivos – se sentó en el ordenador y empezó a teclear con rapidez. Luego empezó a grabar en cd's el archivo requerido guardándolos en diferentes estuches – bien, con esto servirá.

-Le haré llegar esto a Kaede – sugirió Kagome cogió una de las copias – nos vemos esta noche – le dio un beso a Inuyasha y se dirigió a buscar sus cosas para salir del recinto.

-Yo me voy también – agregó el médico – tengo guardia esta tarde – hizo un gesto con la mano y se apresuró a salir detrás de la detective.

-No me gusta nada esto, Sesshomaru – Kagura abrazó a Rin quien había empezado a gimotear

-Llamaremos a Sango debe tener también su copia – se agachó y cogió a Rin con un brazo mientras ella se agarraba a su cuello – ¿me enseñas a jugar para ganarle al estúpido de mi hermano? – la niña asintió pero no dijo nada. Con la otra mano, Sesshomaru cogió a Kagura por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él – ya no estáis solas.

A Kagura se le iluminó la mirada. Esa simple frase la llenó de dicha y de gloria, pues tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, miedo de Naraku, miedo de que todos y cada uno de los elementos que pudieran hacer daño a su vida se juntaran para romper la maravillosa burbuja de felicidad que se había creado. Pero esa simple frase le daba fuerzas para luchar contra todo aquél que le quisiera hacer mal.

(/…/)(/…/)(/…/)

La luz tenue de la mañana se dejaba entrever por la ventana, iluminando la gran cama en la que se encontraban dos cuerpos desnudos disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Se miraban a los ojos mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente en un compás ameno y tranquilo. Se respiraba una frescura incomparable a todas las mañanas que se habían despertado juntos y es que ellos sabían que esa iba a ser la última mañana tranquila en sus vidas en mucho tiempo.

Ayame besó los labios de Kouga, hombre corpulento, con los ojos azules y cabello negro. Tenía una cicatriz en el antebrazo que le recordaba a la familia que pertenecía y que debía ser el líder de la misma en un futuro. Pero él no era así.

La mujer había descubierto una faceta diferente en él, pues debajo de toda aquella fachada dura, se escondía un amante de los animales que hubiera querido estudiar para ser veterinario. Ella misma se sorprendió y pensó que era una tapadera para que se confiara y luego matarla. Pero habían pasado varios meses desde que estaba infiltrada en la familia Wolf y nunca le había pasado nada.

Pero ella presentía que algo no andaba bien, pues Kouga había actuado de una forma extraña esa noche. Se había sentido como un gladiador comiendo su última cena antes de la batalla, la había colmado de regalos y la había tratado como una reina.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? – como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de la mujer, Kouga volvió manifestar su amor verbalmente – nunca olvides eso

-Ya está bien – protestó la mujer – no me quejo de que proceses tu amor hacia mí de una forma tan dulce, pero tú no eres así. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pensaba que tardarías un poco más en preguntarme – sonrió y se sentó en la cama dejando su torso desnudo – debes irte

-¿Qué? – Ayame se sentó asustada olvidando que ella también estaba desnuda

-Han descubierto una conexión tuya con tu verdadera identidad – ella abrió los ojos – sí, sé que eres detective, lo supe la primera vez que inspeccioné tu bolso – ella abrió los ojos – tuviste suerte de que ya me hubiera enamorado de ti en aquel momento

-¿Entonces todos…?

-Nunca iba a traicionarte y más cuando descubrí que estabas buscando la manera de salvarme – ella bajó la cabeza – pero no he podido aguantar mucho más tu tapadera. Ellos no solo sospechan de ti sino también de mí y mi padre ya no cree lo que le estoy diciendo

-Pero si me voy, te mataran – con la mano en su mentón, Kouga levantó la cabeza de la muchacha para que lo mirara a los ojos, viendo que esta lloraba

-Sonará egoísta, pero prefiero morir a vivir toda una vida sin ti – la besó y se levantó de la cama – vístete, tengo un paquete para ti antes de que te vayas.

-Kouga, no puedo dejarte aquí – ella se levantó y empezó a vestirse – ven conmigo

-¿Y cómo voy a conseguir que huyas de aquí? – se puso los pantalones y sacó un sobre marrón – aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para encerrar a toda la familia e incluso para conseguir encontrar a la Araña

-La Araña ha sido arrestada - se puso el tejano y una camiseta blanca – ha salido en todas las noticias – se puso las bambas y se recogió el pelo pelirrojo

-Ese no es la auténtica Araña, alguien le ha tendido una trampa – Kouga se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura – cógelo por favor, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

-Sabrán que me has ayudado – sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas – no te volveré a ver

-Pero yo habré hecho algo bueno. No pude salvar a aquella familia pero puedo hacer que aquellos que la mataron paguen por ello – la besó nuevamente – nos queda poco tiempo, vete – se levantó dejando en su regazo el paquete y se dirigió al armario de madera, buscando una camisa – en cuanto me asegure de que estás a salvo confesaré que he traicionado a la familia. Espero que en cuanto descubran quien eres ya puedas encarcelarlos – escuchó un ruido procedente de su espalda, con la camisa desabrochada se giró mirando a su enamorada – Pero ¿qué…?

-No puedo permitir que hagas eso – las lágrimas recorrían su cara, no permitiéndole ver bien. Aun así, tenía su arma sin el silenciador apuntando al cuerpo del joven – entiende que no puedo dejar que lo hagas

-Ayame, por favor – suplicó Kouga sabiendo lo que se proponía – así no

-Lo siento – disparó el arma dando en el blanco certeramente. Él cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas – te quiero – le aseguró mientras lo ataba de pies y manos.

Luego removió toda la habitación como si hubieran entrado a robar. Abrió el ordenador de Kouga y tecleó todas las teclas, haciendo que saltara la alarma y despertara a los matones de seguridad. Disparó dos veces más hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo segura de que todos estaban aglomerados detrás de esta, salió por la ventana, con las pocas pertenencias que tenía.

Escuchó como daban la voz de alarma mientras ella corría por las calles. Limpió el arma de huellas y la tiró a un contenedor mientras corría para salir de la zona de los Wolf. Sabía que lo que había hecho había acabado con su felicidad amorosa, pero era la única manera de que nadie más a parte de ella saliera ileso.

Llegó a la estación de bus y cogió el primero que llegó, ya no podría ir a su casa ya que seguramente la estarían esperando. Bajó en el centro donde compró unas lentillas oscuras y un tinte negro para el cabello, fue a un restaurante e hizo la mágica transformación como si de una cenicienta se tratase. Se cortó el pelo dejándolo por los hombros y se puso un aro de pega en la nariz.

Se miró en el espejo del lavabo del restaurante. Su semblante había cambiado completamente, solo alguien que la conociera muy bien, sabría que ella en realidad era una agente de la agencia de detectives Thor's Home. Y aquellos que la conocían muy bien por suerte estaban muertos.

Por un momento se quitó las oscuras lentillas y lloró desconsoladamente. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba al aceptar que se había enamorado de un componente de la mafia. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, Ayame vació todo el bolso rompiendo por enésima vez los forros para encontrar algún transmisor. Pero lo único que halló fue una foto de ella y Kouga con un mensaje detrás.

"He eliminado todos los rastreadores, en cuanto salgas de aquí no habrá nadie que pueda dar contigo. Recuerda que siempre te querré."

Se secó las lágrimas y tomo una decisión con determinación. Se mojó los ojos y volvió a introducir las lentillas acostumbrándose un poco a la intrusión en sus ojos verdes. Después, eliminó todos los documentos relacionados con su vida en la mafia, identificaciones de todo tipo y apagó el móvil. Si habían trasteado sus conversaciones con Sango buscando algo, seguro que podían rastrear su posición por GPS.

Lo tiró todo al wáter y eliminó los restos de tinte que había dejado por el baño. Se puso unas gafas falsas de pasta gruesa, haciendo que su aspecto cambiara más notablemente. Se miró por última vez al espejo y asintió satisfecha con su trabajo.

Salió del restaurante con el sol de mediodía sobre su cabeza. Con tranquilidad, dirigió sus pasos hacia Thor's Home, pues si lo que Kouga le había dicho era verdad, en su poder tenía las pruebas necesarias para acabar con los Wolf y vengar así todas las muertes de mano de aquellos monstruos sin ley.

(/…/)(/…/)(/…/)

Rin había caído rendida en el sofá después de jugar un rato con Sesshomaru al Assasin's Creeds, por lo que el detective la llevó a su cuarto para que durmiera. Ninguno de los tres había comido mucho, ya que todos estaban alarmados por la palpable amenaza de la familia Wolf.

Kagura había contactado con Sango para explicarle la situación en la que se encontraban. Ella le había comentado que había recibido una llamada importante y que estaba esperando a alguien, pero que en cuanto solucionara el asunto iría a su casa.

Eran las tres de la tarde y tanto Sesshomaru como Kagura se encontraban en el salón mirando hacia ninguna parte. La periodista había cambiado el vestido rojo por una camisa de botones fina a cuadros y unos tejanos, sintiéndose más cómoda con el nuevo atuendo.

Miró al detective que también llevaba ropa casual, unos pantalones cortos por la rodilla y una camiseta de Iron Maiden. Sonrió recordando la conversación que habían tenido en el coche, nunca se hubiera llegado a imaginar a aquel hombre tan serio y frío ser un fiel seguidor de Manowar dándolo todo en un concierto. Sin poder evitarlo, se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¿Tengo algo que te parece gracioso? – aunque el tono fuera desagradable y osco, Kagura supo identificar un destello divertido en los ojos del detective

-No más de lo normal – respondió con una sonrisa

-Parece que el humor ha mejorado desde esta mañana – Sesshomaru se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado

-Si no me hubiera tomado las cosas con humor no tendría nada por lo que vivir – hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Él la abrazó por la espalda – sí que te tomas tantas libertades y solo hemos tenido una primera cita

-La verdad es que ni yo mismo me reconozco – la apretó más hacia él, provocando que ella dejara su cabeza recostada en su hombro - ¿hace mucho que tienes pesadillas? – volvió a sacar el tema de esa mañana

-Las tenía hasta que Rin llegó a mi vida – suspiró – la niña no podía dormir sola y me quedaba velando por ella toda la noche así que caía rendida de cansancio

-¿Puedes contarlo ahora? – insistió el detective

-No te das por vencido ¿verdad? –el detective no sonrió, pero asintió como si fuera una cosa lógica – simplemente un demente asesinó a mis padres y yo no pude hacer nada – explicó

-Mírame – la mujer obedeció la suave orden sin pensarlo mucho – ¿solo es eso? ¿No ocurrió nada?

-Es demasiado vergonzoso como para hablar de ello – volvió a cerrarse en su misma. Odiaba tener que hablar de algo relacionado con su pasado. Sintió como la mano de Sesshomaru empezó a acariciar su hombro - ¿qué haces?

-Ya que no puedo llegar a ti de forma comunicativa – la mano pasó del hombro a la espalda – lo haremos de otra manera

-Sesshomaru no estoy – no pudo acabar la frase pues en el momento en el que levantó la vista sus labios fueron invadidos por los de él

-¿Confías en mi? – la pregunta simple requería una simple respuesta pero tenía un complejo procedimiento en la mente de la mujer. Confiar era algo a lo que ella no se había acostumbrado. ¿Qué había pasado con aquello de esperar? ¿se había olvidado de ir despacio?

-No es fácil confiar en alguien – aunque su mente la mantuviera alerta, su cuerpo estaba actuando por instinto, olvidando todas las órdenes que le indicaba el cerebro.

-Te lo preguntaré de otra manera – el detective le dio un beso en la frente y en la mejilla, sin parar de masajear la espalda lentamente –¿tú tienes fe en tu criterio Kagura? –ella lo miró – pues si tienes fe en tu criterio tienes confianza en mi

-Eso es una forma muy astuta de dar la vuelta a la situación ¿no crees? – mientras hablaba disfrutaba de los dedos masculinos recorriendo su espalda

-Es un hecho que los detectives conseguimos lo que queremos – se miraron y sonrieron – no cierres los ojos – ordenó – quiero que en todo momento sepas que soy yo

La beso suavemente, disfrutando de las sensaciones suaves de los labios de la periodista. Kagura no había acabado de procesar las palabras cuando la mente dejó de pensar cediendo a un creciente fuego que crecía en su interior.

Sintió como él ejercía presión entre sus caderas pero de una forma suave y tentadora. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso siguiendo el compás de las caricias que recibía el cuerpo femenino.

Kagura quería participar, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzada y asustada como para iniciar nada, activando nuevamente su mente. ¿Le haría daño? ¿se horrorizaría cuando viera su cuerpo? ¿Pensaría que era una buscona? ¿perdería el control? Había leído centenares de veces y visto en centenares de películas que los hombres se ponían hechos una furia cuando no conseguían lo que querían. Se quedó estática, no pudiendo soportar que Sesshomaru también intentara forzarla.

Él por su parte, sintió como ella dejaba de corresponder, su cuerpo estaba más estático y no respondía a ningún estímulo. Se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y supo que no estaba con él, sino que estaba lejos, donde su mente estaba ganando la batalla a su deseo, a su impulso más primitivo.

-Close your eyes, look into the dream – empezó a entonar en su oreja -Winds of change will winds of fortune bring – se levantó y la levantó a ella moviéndola hacia el dormitorio principal - Fly away to a rainbow in the sky gold is at the end for each of us to find,- abrió la puerta y entro con ella lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí - There the road begins where another one will end –se sentó en la cama junto a ella - Here the four winds know who will break and who will bend

-All to be the master of the wind – acabó ella sonriendo. Sin darse cuenta habían acabado en su dormitorio. Los nervios habían desaparecido pero el miedo empezaba a florecer nuevamente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él volvió a besarla, con infinita ternura, esperando recibir otro estímulo positivo de ella.

Y lo recibió pues la mujer le mordió el labio inferior en un acto de deseo desenfrenado. Casi saltó de alegría al recibir esa pequeña muestra de deseo, lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba consiguiendo que confiara en él.

La tumbó lentamente y él se puso de lado siempre evitando los movimientos bruscos. La besó en la frente, las mejillas y el cuello, donde se deleitó oliendo a jazmín. Los brazos de ella tocaron su espalda tenuemente, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle enfadar. Sesshomaru se posicionó encima de ella pero sin aplastarla, quería darle el espacio suficiente.

De los besos del cuello fue bajando lentamente quitando los botones de la camisa uno a uno. Kagura intentó detenerlo, no quería que viera las heridas y se horrorizada. Al sentir el rechazo él la miró intensamente a los ojos esperando que lo apartara, pero simplemente vio vergüenza en su mirada. La besó nuevamente en los labios para seguir con su trabajo, abrir completamente la camisa para dejarle ver una hermosa vista de sus pechos.

-¿No llevas sujetador? – Sesshomaru tragó con fuerza, no se esperaba encontrarse tal hermosura debajo de las prendas holgadas. Sin escuchar respuesta, atacó el pecho derecho mientras jugaba con el izquierdo. Primero besándolo, tentándolo, para seguir de una manera más salvaje provocando gemidos en Kagura que ella misma no reconocía.

Estaba intentando contestar a la pregunta del detective cuando sintió como él besó y acarició sus pechos. Sintió una presión placentera y se arqueó como pidiéndole que continuara, pues quería sentir más sensaciones así.

Sesshomaru se excitó en sobremanera al sentir las respuestas ardientes de ella, pero se acogió a su autocontrol, no quería asustarla sino darle tanto placer que llorara de la emoción. Bajó sus labios del pecho hacia el ombligo e hizo ademan de quitar el botón de su cintura. La miró esperando alguna reacción, pero ella, sonrojada y nerviosa, simplemente desabrochó el pantalón, dándole plena disponibilidad al detective.

Este no la hizo esperar y le bajó los pantalones junto a la prenda íntima que tapaba su tesoro más preciado. Sintió como ella se tensó al sentir su aliento en la zona y entonces fue cuando se fijó en los muslos. En la parte interior de estos, tenía unas marcas de incisiones que debían de ser profundas y hechas con algún tipo de arma blanca. Su ira creció, hubiera querido tener delante al imbécil que le había hecho eso, a ella.

Por su parte Kagura estaba asustada pero también ansiosa. ¿Por qué no continuaba? Entonces recordó las marcas en sus piernas de la navaja de Naraku. Seguramente debían de serle repulsivas para alguien que tenía un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por un maestro. Fue a levantarse y a recoger sus ropas avergonzada cuando sintió que los labios masculinos besaban las marcas en su nívea piel.

-¿Ibas a algún lado? – él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, viendo el desconcierto en su color cobre

-Yo pensaba que…

-He llegado a la conclusión de que piensas demasiado – se puso a su altura y volvió a besarla – déjame que te muestre lo que ocurre cuando disfrutas de esto – le dio un beso lánguido mientras masajeaba la zona sensible de la joven.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero en seguida se destensó al sentir la suavidad de sus dedos. Las sensaciones eran placenteras y dulces, envolviéndola en una espiral de deseo. Sin saber por qué, Kagura empezó a demandar más caricias con sus movimientos de cadera, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de que pudiera hacer algo así. Agarró las sabanas con las manos sintiendo la frenética necesidad de sujetarse a algo mientras esa bola de calor se expandía por todo el cuerpo.

Los gemidos fueron subiendo de intensidad al igual que las sensaciones a flor de piel. Sentía la presión, sentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo que le daba miedo y curiosidad a la vez. Pero sabía que era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Entonces algo en ella explotó sintiendo que se desataba y libre caía en un vacío considerado casi de inconsciencia.

Sesshomaru, un mero espectador, se excitó al sentir como ella había llegado al que debería ser su primer orgasmo con tanta intensidad y entrega. Se sentía completamente orgulloso de haber sido participe del mismo acto. Vio como la respiración volvía a ella poco a poco y como abría los ojos para mirarlo intensamente.

-Ha sido – no tuvo palabras para continuar, por lo que tragó un poco para aliviar a su reseca garganta – Dios.

-¿Crees que podrás seguir? – Kagura lo miró sorprendida

-¿Hay más? – el detective asintió – no creo que pueda soportarlo – sonrió satisfecha

-La humanidad lo ha soportado durante décadas y nosotros no seremos menos – la volvió a besar en los labios para relajarla nuevamente.

Se desabrochó los pantalones sin dejar de mirarla, quitándose las dos prendas, además de la camiseta. Se quedó completamente desnudo ante ella, viendo como Kagura lo examinaba detenidamente. Sintió la tensión cuando vio su miembro, recto e imponente y cerró las piernas.

El detective sintió el rechazo pero lejos de sentirse ofendido, se acercó a ella y la besó. Volvió a masajear sus senos y besar su cuello pero Kagura seguía tensa, no respondía a los estímulos y notaba que no dejaba que él se acercara a la zona sensible. Por lo que decidió emprender otra táctica.

Sin que se lo esperara, Sesshomaru se tumbó boca arriba en la cama arrastrándola a ella para que se sentara en su pecho. La visión de la mujer ataviada solamente con la camisa desabrochada lo volvió loco, pero nuevamente, volvió a respirar y esperar paciente la reacción de ella.

Kagura por otra parte se sentía desestabilizada. Nunca había estado en esa posición creándole un aire de superioridad increíble. Lo miró a los ojos esperando que le dijera que debía de hacer, pero al no recibir respuesta lo besó tímidamente.

-¿Qué hago?

-Excítame – respondió arrogante

-¿Más? – preguntó irónica sintiendo su deseo que le rozaba las nalgas – no sé si esté preparada para esto

-Quien va a tomar las riendas eres tú, no yo – se apresuró a decir – tú dirás que quieres comenzar y que quieres parar y yo simplemente acataré la orden.

-No te creía tan pasivo – le picó cogiendo un poco de confianza en sí misma

-No lo soy – contestó a duras penas, al sentir como ella empezaba a besarlo en el cuello, deseosa – y te lo demostraré en un futuro – le prometió – pero solo por hoy dominarás tú

-¿Y si me gusta? – fue dejando una huella de besos en la clavícula y el pecho sintiéndose libre por primera vez

-Pues lo echaremos a suertes – agregó seguido de un jadeo al sentir su lengua en su pezón. La mujer se apartó asustada – no, no pares – se indicó.

Kagura siguió besado y acariciando su pecho, deleitándose con los pectorales bien formados de su presa. Se movió involuntariamente sintiendo algo ajeno en su entrada, amenazando por irrumpir dentro de la cavidad. Dio un pequeño salto y se levantó, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

De inmediato Sesshomaru fue a apartar a su miembro de la entrada pero ella se lo impidió. Poco a poco, se fue sentando encima de él, pensado que la nueva intrusión le dolería; pero no fue así. Sesshomaru dejó salir un suspiró ahogado al sentirse envuelto por aquella cavidad húmeda y estrecha. Movió las caderas sin poder evitarlo para iniciar el vaivén que sabría lo volvería loco.

Kagura lejos de asustarse y completamente embriagada de lujuria ante la sensación de plenitud que sentía, siguió el movimiento marcado por el detective provocando que los dos soltaran gemidos ahogados.

A cada gemido, a cada vaivén de sus cuerpos, la pareja empezó a sentir una necesidad insaciable de ser parte del otro, de aumentar el ritmo, de sentirse completamente extasiados. Sus cuerpos sudorosos, subían de temperatura incitando a que el mismo roce fuera placentero para ambos, sintiéndose en la gloria. En ese instante ella volvió a experimentar aquél desenfreno de su cuerpo y aquella sensación de libertad. Sesshomaru la siguió, casi aullando al sentir como alrededor de su miembro se apretaban suavemente las paredes de ella.

La periodista cayó rendida encima del detective, sintiéndose abrazada y segura. Él le besó la coronilla y estiró las mantas para taparse. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero aun tendrían un par de horas hasta que Sango llegara, por lo que sin decir nada, decidieron descansar un poco sin pensar en las consecuencias de después, solo el ahora.

* * *

Hasta aquí, el capítulo.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, es un capítulo algo extraño pero que la verdad es uno de los que más me gusta de esta pequeña historia. La verdad que lo que más me ha costado de hacer, ha sido el lemon. Tratar de hacer una escena erótica cuando una de las partes ha sido violada, me ha replanteado muchas dudas de cómo llevarlo a cabo, por lo que espero que os agrade.

 **Aclaraciones:**

La canción es de Manowar (como no xD) es una balada llamada _Master of the Wind_ es muy bonita, recomiendo que la escuchéis.

El Fragmento de este capítulo tiene que ver con la tierna historia de Eros y Psique. Psique era una joven muy bella que tenía muchos pretendientes, pero ella solo estaba pendiente de su padre. Afrodita, diosa del amor, estaba celosa de su belleza y su bondad, por lo que envió a su hijo, Eros (Cupido en Roma) para que la hiciera enamorarse del ser más feo y estúpido del pueblo. Pero Eros, en un acto de torpeza se pinchó a sí mismo y se enamoró completamente de Psique, por lo que no podía hacer que esta se enamorara de otro. Para apartarla de la vista de Afrodita, Eros la raptó y se la llevó a una cueva, donde la colmó de regalos y la fue enamorando poco a poco (el fragmento explica cuando ella al fin cede a los encantos del dios y yace con él), bajo la oscuridad, por lo que Psique no ve quien la corteja. Decide casarse con él aunque este le dice que tendrá lo que quiera, menos poder verle a los ojos. En una visita de la familia, sus dos hermanas mayores, más feas y casadas con hombres horrendos y pobres, convencen a Psique de que su nuevo marido es un monstruo y que por eso no quiere que lo vea. Por lo que, una noche en la que los dos están durmiendo, Psique acerca la lámpara de aceite para verle la cara y descubre que es el ser más bello de la tierra. Eros se quema con el aceite y descubre que la mujer ha roto la promesa, por lo que la abandona y vuelve con su madre a llorarle lo sucedido. Afrodita no puede aguantar el dolor de su hijo y lo embruja en un sueño profundo, por lo que Psique no puede encontrar a su marido. Tan desesperada está que llama a Afrodita para suplicarle que le deje ver una vez más a su hijo y esta le explica la situación. Tan afectada está la joven porque nunca más estará con su amor, que la diosa del amor le indica que debe bajar al Hades a buscar la cura. En el viaje al inframundo, hace lo que no debe hacer, oler el brebaje que puede salvar a Eros. El dios del amor escucha la desesperación en sueños de su amada, por lo que se despierta y va a buscarla, encontrándola llena de cicatrices y completamente inconsciente. Afrodita se le aparece y le informa que un beso de amor verdadero la despertará, por lo que el dios la besa, despertando ella del sueño. Juntos, los tres se dirigen a Zeus para que consagre el matrimonio, pero este hace mucho más. No solo permite el matrimonio de una humana con un dios, sino que además le concede la inmortalidad a Psique, para que pueda pasar el resto de su vida con él. De este mito, nació el cuento tradicional de la Bella y la Bestia, de la que Disney hizo algunos arreglos, pero que a mí me encanta. **Eros ha enamorado a Psique… pero ¿podrá este Eros aguantar los problemas de esta Psique y estar con ella? Es una pregunta ambigua, pero en el siguiente capítulo, entenderéis porqué.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Inu'Karuta: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! casi me has hecho llorar, la verdad. Que te digan que has mejorado y que además te sigan es una sensación que no cabe en el pecho. ¡Espero que este capítulo te agrade de igual forma! ¿Cómo te voy a olvidar? Miraba tu cuenta a ver si aparecías, pero no sabía na de na… En fin me alegro de que nos volvamos a ver ^^

linithamonre77: ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! Bueno… ya ves que he hecho con Sesshomaru y Kagome… los he separado U.U. La verdad es que me cuesta hacer fics con esta pareja y mira que los caracteres son tan opuestos que se podrían experimentar grandes cosas, pero no me sale u.u Espero que el capítulo no te desagrade y que nos veamos más por aquí (aunque entenderé que no siendo tu pareja favorita no nos veamos más u.u). Aun así… parece que Bankostu es inocente y le han tendido una trampa… xD

Broken Glitz: ¡Muchisimas gracias por el comentario! Sí ciertamente, Artemisa, Atenea y Hestia eran las tres únicas diosas que no querían casarse, además que Artemisa, es aparte de la cazadora y protectora de animales del Olimpo, quien proteje a las embarazadas y las ayuda a parir. Había un dicho en Grecia que decía que si la mujer perdía al bebé, era porque la diosa Artemisa le había lanzado una flecha y porque consideraba que ese bebé no debía nacer. Bue, paro ya que me emociono xD. Espero que este capítulo te de algunas pistas sobre los acontecimientos aunque intento que no se vea mucho por donde voy. xD Espero verte en el siguiente capítulo.

Otaku seikatsu **: ¡** Muchas gracias por el comentario! Debo decirte, que cuando leí tu review estaba en una reunión y se me escapó un chillido de alegría al ver lo que habías escrito. No sabes lo feliz que me hace leer que aunque no sea tu tipo de fanfic, seguirás leyendo capítulos porque te gusta la historia. ¡Eso es un regalo! En serio, muchísimas gracias por estar aquí y espero que este capítulo te agrade.

PrincessVirgo: ¡Muchas gracias por tus mensajes! Sí, ciertamente, parece que Sesshomaru ha decidido por Kagura… aunque tampoco tenía mucha opción xD. Con referencia a libros de mitología te aconsejaría **la Ilíada** y **la Odisea** de  Homero, **La Teogonía** de  Hesíodo **, la Biblioteca de Apolodoro** y (aunque sea romano) un autor que a mí me encanta que es Ovidio, tanto las **Metamorfosis** como **las Heroidas.** Todas las encontraras por internet seguro. Espero que te gusten y no sigamos viendo por aquí.

anime love: ¡Muchísimas gracias por el mensaje! Bueno, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo donde claramente se ve un avance en la relaciones de los personajes xD. La verdad es que la niña es algo más picarona que la Rin del Manga, pero a mí también me tiene enamorada xD. Sobre las rosas… bueno… en un futuro lo verás :p Mientras tanto, espero que sigamos viéndonos y aunque estés de vacaciones (que suerte que tienes xD) espero que en algun momento puedas leer la continuación. Nos vemos pronto!

Para finalizar agradecer a Hanna Stardust, Inariama-chan, Inu'Karuta, Mafe-mon, PrincessVirgo, SOPHI-106, alheli.g.r, chuckylandia, dana masen cullen, Michelle-Taisho14, caritomoxa, linithamonre77, y marcela arce por agregar a mis favoritos o seguir desde la distancia. Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

Y como siempre, agradecer al lector silencioso, que aunque no esté presente mantiene viva mi "obra" por llamarlo de alguna forma. Muchas Gracias.

En fin, nos vemos, como siempre, en los bares :p


	8. Capítulo VII: ¡Muerte a la Diosa!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de dos rombos. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

* * *

 _ **¡Muerte a la diosa!**_

 _Plutón se enamoró de Persefone y con la colaboración de Zeus la raptó a escondidas […]Habiendo ordenado Zeus a Plutón que devolviera a Koré, Plutón para que no se quedase mucho tiempo con su madre le dio a comer granos de granada y ella no previendo lo que podía pasar, se las comió todos_

 _ **Apolodoro. Biblioteca Mitologica. Libro I(2)**_

Despertaron un par de horas después por el incesante ruido del timbre el cual había despertado también a Rin. Sesshomaru se puso los pantalones y la camiseta y salió para recibir a Sango, mientras dejaba que Kagura acabara de vestirse.

La mujer venía acompañada por otra morena con gafas y de ojos oscuros. Era igual de alta de Sango e igual de esbelta, pero estaba seria y abatida. Kohaku, venía también con ellos, mostrando un nuevo videojuego para la consola que su padre le había regalado. Rin lo hizo pasar saludando de pasada a las dos mujeres.

-¿Dónde está Kagura? – Sango se sacó los zapatos e indicó a la invitada que hiciera lo mismo – tenemos cierta información sobre la mafia que le interesará

-Nosotros también tenemos algo – Sesshomaru se giró hacía la morena – soy el inspector Taisho

-Ayame Jane, detective privado – ella le estrechó la mano

-Ha estado trabajando con los Wolf, se ha infiltrado en su mafia

-¿Y has salido viva? – preguntó impresionado el detective

-Soy buena – contestó con amargura

-Pasad, Kagura está cambiándose – sintió la mirada penetrante de Ayame y la sonrisa cómplice de Sango que le hacía un gesto con la mano en la mejilla. Sesshomaru pasó su mano descubriendo algo de carmín – ni una palabra – amenazó a la vicepresidenta de Thor's Home

-Mi ser tumba – decretó la joven. Entraron en la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa, dejando a los niños jugando en el salón

-Perdón, me estaba cambiando – Kagura apareció pocos segundos después algo nerviosa

-Kagura, te presento a Ayame – la periodista miró a la otra mujer extrañada – ha hecho un cambio de look forzado – aseguró Sango

-Nos viene muy bien que hayáis venido – empezó Kagura – hemos encontrado una grabación interesante en la mochila de Rin

-¿En serio? – Sango se levantó con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Cuándo?

-Esta mañana, por eso estás aquí – contestó Sesshomaru - aun no lo hemos escuchado, hemos esperado a que estuvieras

-Parece que las cosas nos están saliendo redondas – respiró Sango aliviada – gracias a esa grabación y a tus pruebas conseguiremos destruir a la familia Wolf – Ayame asintió pero sin ningún tipo de ánimo.

-Seguidme, vamos a escuchar la cinta – Kagura los guio hacia el ordenador, el cual estaba cerca del salón. Le pidió a Rin que bajara la tele y los hizo sentarse – esto – señaló el pen – estaba en la mochila de la niña, dentro del forro

-¿Cómo sabíais que buscábamos esa mochila?

-Kagome nos lo dijo – contestó Sesshomaru - ¿qué más sabe ella que yo no? – preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa frase

-Ahora lo verás. Pero lo primero es lo primero, pon esa grabación.

Kagura se sentó delante del ordenador y tecleo la contraseña. Seguidamente abrió el archivo y puso los altavoces al máximo, esperando que se escuchara todo lo posible.

Se escuchaba algo de ruido como si el micrófono o la grabadora estuvieran en contacto con algún tipo de tela. Lo que más se oían los tres primeros minutos fueron pasos y puertas que se abrían. Por un momento se escuchó un par de sillas moverse y como se sentaba.

- _Espero que no tarde mucho Kennan, sino estás muerto –_ esa voz, era la de Thomas Wolf, áspera y dura que fue enseguida reconocida por Ayame

- _Le aseguro señor, que vendrá a la hora indicada –_ Se hizo un silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a alguien que se sentó.

- _Buenos días caballeros –_ una voz, profunda, fría y escalofriante había aparecido a los cuatro minutos y medio de la grabación. La periodista abrió los ojos, esa voz le resultaba muy familiar - _¿qué puede desear un alto miembro de la mafia de alguien tan humilde como yo?_

- _Me gusta el trabajo bien hecho y tú eres el mejor indicado para ello –_ se escuchó una risa escalofriante – _tenemos un problema con una mujer –_ se escucharon ruidos de papeles – _se llama Sarah Jons. Es jovencita, tiene diecinueve años, cabello azabache y ojos azules._ \- se escuchó una pausa- _Sí como las que te gustan_

- _No mato a niñas –_ aseguró la voz

- _Pues harás una excepción –_ contradijo Wolf

- _¿Qué interés tienes en esa niña?_

- _Se cree que puede jugar a los mafiosos –_ se escuchó un cigarrillo encenderse – _a los Wolf no nos gustan que nos tomen el pelo_

- _Y ¿qué gano yo con todo esto?_

- _Sabemos que buscas a alguien, alguien de tu pasado –_ volvieron a escucharse papeles que se movían – _está aquí, en la ciudad. Ha vuelto y tiene un buen trabajo_

- _¿Cómo la has encontrado?_

- _Tengo mis contactos –_ se hizo un silencio – _es hermosa… entiendo que te la follaras_ – se hizo un silencio.

- _Necesito a otra más_ – le aseguró el otro – _ella es la que debe cerrar el ciclo, pero para eso necesito a otra_

- _Sabía que dirías eso. Esta es detective, se parece mucho a su hermana ¿verdad? Es joven e inocente y tiene la edad adecuada. Ya que no puedes vengarte de su hermana, puedes utilizarla a ella._

- _No entiendo por qué me ayudas, que sacas de beneficio_

- _Matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Mi víctima acaba siendo tuya y no la relacionan conmigo. Y tú tienes a tu sexta víctima._

- _Séptima_ – lo corrigió soltando una sonrisa arrogante – _gracias a ti, puedo rematar el trabajo._

- _Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, señor –_ se quedó esperando a que dijera un nombre.

- _Llámame Araña, me gustan las arañas_ – se escuchó ruido y entonces la grabación acabó.

-¿Thomas Wolf hizo un trato con la Araña? –Sesshomaru no salía de su asombro, estaba impresionado con lo que habían conseguido

-Pero esa no es la voz de Bankotsu Hall – apuntó Ayame – es lo que venía a deciros, habéis arrestado a alguien inocente

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el detective desconcertado

-Alguien de confianza me pasó estos documentos antes de salir de la vida de los Wolf – abrió la carpeta y se la enseñó al albino – aquí hay todo un seguimiento que se le ha hecho a Hall y como han manipulado adecuadamente las pruebas para que él pareciera la Araña

-¿Todo esto lo ha hecho Wolf? – preguntó la periodista asombrada

-No, Kennan solo consiguió la información y se la pasó a Wolf, quien movió los hilos – contestó Ayame

-La Araña ha dicho que buscaba a una detective – intervino Sango – He llamado al teléfono de Kagome pero no me responde. Necesitamos avisarla, pues la única que tiene las características de las otras víctimas es ella.

-Llama a Kaede – Kagura, pálida, miraba el reloj del ordenador. Eran las ocho de la noche y la detective se había ido antes del mediodía a ver a la jefa del departamento – puede que no escuche el teléfono.

-Tienes razón – se movió hacia una esquina para volver a llamar esta vez a la mujer del departamento.

-Hay alguien más al que busca el asesino – Ayame volvió a escuchar la grabación – parece que es alguien que la Araña llama primera victima, pero no está muerta. ¿no encontró Kagome una relación con unos extraños números en las espaldas de las víctimas? – Kagura abrió los ojos

-Sí – afirmó el detective - Pero está obsesionado con Atenea, ¿por qué quiere muertas a mujeres que se parecen a Atenea? – Sesshomaru sintió el teléfono en su bolsillo – ahora vengo – besó la frente de Kagura y se levantó para irse a la cocina

-Estás pálida – observó la detective privada - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro – Kagura miraba la pantalla del ordenador si poder creérselo. ¿Él era la Araña? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, podía atar cabos, pero aun así había muchas cosas que no encajaban… ¿por qué había vuelto a matar a ocho mujeres? ¿qué conseguía con ello? – un momento… Sesshomaru ha dicho algo de Atenea – Ayame la miró a los ojos - ¿qué significa?

-¿No lo sabes? El asesino hace referencia a un mito griego en el que aparece la diosa y una araña. Torturaba a sus víctimas durante tres días, las violaba y les dibujaba una serie de garabatos, entre ellos una araña, en la espalda. Luego las tiraba en el bosque medio muertas para que los carroñeros se den un festín con ellas

-Dios mío – Kagura se levantó, tenía que hablar con Sesshomaru, la vida de Kagome estaría en peligro si no le explicaba lo que sabía.

-Kaede dice que Kagome no ha aparecido en todo el día por su casa – las dos mujeres se giraron para mirarla – no me gusta. No sé dónde puede estar.

-Llama a tu padre ¿no sois especialistas en buscar a gente? – preguntó desesperada Kagura

-Tranquila, puede que esté con alguien – intentó tranquilizarla Ayame, aunque no estaba muy segura

-Inuyasha está histérico – Sesshomaru había colgado el teléfono – no sabe nada de Kagome desde esta mañana.

-No puede ser – Sango se apoyó en la pared con el móvil en la mano, temblando. Tecleó unos números y con la voz serena habló con alguien. Solo se escuchaba la conversación que mantenía ella con el teléfono - el bolso de Kagome ha sido encontrado en un vertedero fuera de la ciudad, no está el móvil, pero al rastrearlo este está desconectado.

-La tiene – Kagura no pudo aguantar mucho más y se acercó a Sesshomaru – tengo que hablar contigo en privado, quiero que me des todos los detalles sobre la Araña

-¿Por qué? – él la miró sorprendido

-Confía en mí – aseguró la mujer – Sango, llévate a Rin y la grabación contigo, entrégasela a Kaede y detened a Wolf, puede que así sepamos donde se encuentra la Araña.

-Llamaré a Miroku también

-Aún no sabemos si ha muerto – objetó Ayame, dándose cuenta tarde de que la frase estaba fuera de lugar

-Necesito un hombro en el que llorar no un forense – Sango se acercó a los niños y les ordenó que recogieran sus cosas - ¿nos vemos después? – preguntó a la pareja. Estos asintieron viendo como los cuatro desaparecían por la puerta.

Kagura suspiró. Había escuchado lo suficiente como para atar cabos y saber a qué se estaban enfrentando. Recordaba totalmente el lugar en el que él la había mantenido encerrada durante tres días. Torturando su cuerpo y disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

-¿Qué tenías que decirme? –Sesshomaru se acercó a ella

-No es nada fácil, Sesshomaru – tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los puños

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto! – Estalló el detective - ¡Mi compañera puede estar muerta en este momento!

-¿No tienes tiempo? – Preguntó incrédula – no sabes que quiero decirte

-¡Sé que este caso te está recordando a tu trauma! Puedo entender exactamente lo que te pasa pero no es el momento – Sesshomaru fue a coger las llaves de su coche

-¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que he sufrido Sesshomaru! ¡No tienes derecho a creer eso! – gritó ella al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Te violaron! ¿y qué? A muchas mujeres las han violado, pero otras como Sara no sobrevivieron. Tienes suerte de no pasar por lo que ella pasó – se giró hacia la puerta – Y ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo, evitaré que mi compañera acabe igual que…

-¡Mírame! – Sesshomaru no pudo acabar la frase porque el grito desgarrador de la mujer lo hizo parar en seco - ¡gírate, maldito imbécil y mírame!

-No tengo tiempo para esto – dijo antes de girarse hacia ella. Enmudeció al ver unas cicatrices en su espalda ahora desnuda. No eran unas marcas cualquiera, se veía claramente el dibujo de una araña hecho a cuchillo, pero de una forma grotesca, diferente a la finura de las otras víctimas. La misma frase en griego y el numero uno escrito al lado – Dios mío…

-Sé exactamente lo que sufrió Sara y todas las otras porque yo fui la primera a la que la Araña atacó, pero a diferencia de las demás a mí no me sedó – se volvió a poner la camisa y miró a Sesshomaru a los ojos – me retuvo por tres días en una cabaña apartada del pueblo. La primera noche simplemente me torturó psicológicamente. La segunda noche empezó a tocarme mientras él se masturbaba – él fue a tocarle la mejilla pero ella se la rechazó, dolida – y la tercera noche me grabó esto en la espalda y me violó repetidas veces hasta que caí inconsciente. Al día siguiente mis padres me encontraron e intentaron salvarme, pero él los mató. Conseguí escapar porque pude noquearlo antes de que reparara en mí.

-Es tu ex ¿verdad? – preguntó el detective – Naraku te hizo esto – aseguró

-No es mi ex – cogió el bolso con toda la dignidad que pudo y se hizo un moño – Naraku es mi hermano mayor

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Sí, mi hermano mayor me raptó, me violó y me marcó de por vida. También ha matado y ha violado a todas las mujeres que habéis encontrado incluida a tu prometida. Y si no damos con Kagome rápido, le hará lo mismo

-Dios mío, yo…

-¿No sabes que decir? Me parece increíble que te hayas quedado sin palabras – Sesshomaru agachó la cabeza. Kagura lo sabía, la estaba repudiando. Respiró, estaba preparada para ello – Sé dónde encontrar a Kagome, mi hermano es un hombre de costumbres – pasó por su lado pero él le cogió el brazo

-Espera, quiero disculparme

-No hay nada que decir – apartó el brazo bruscamente – busquemos a mi hermano y acabemos con esto de una vez – abrió la puerta y salió sin cerciorarse de que Sesshomaru la siguiera.

El detective sabía que esa frase no solo se refería al caso, había dejado que la situación lo superara y sus sentimientos habían salido a flor de piel. Lo pensó por un momento y decidió dejar las cosas así, era mucho más sencillo así.

Pasaron por la comisaría para explicarles a Kaede y Satô todo lo que Kagura sabía. Al llegar al recinto todo estaba patas arriba, Inutaisho, Satô y su equipo se había unido a la policía después de la llamada de Sango. Kaede alzó la mano y les hizo una señal para que se acercaran.

-Que bien que habéis llegado. Sesshomaru, te necesito con todo el equipo, si aparece alguna pista de donde se encuentre Kagome debemos estar listos

-¿Cómo vais a encontrarla? – Inuyasha entró por la puerta del departamento como un torbellino - ¿qué coño está pasando papá?

-Hijo, tranquilízate. Kagome sabe lo que hace – Inutaisho se acercó, lamentándose por haber tenido razón aquella vez en la cafetería de Rosleen.

-¿Qué queréis decir? –preguntó la periodista

-La detective Higurashi fue contratada para esta situación – los dos hermanos y la periodista miraron al ex jefe de policía sorprendidos – nunca íbamos a descubrir a la Araña sino salía a la luz.

-¿Ideasteis todo esto? – Inuyasha cogió a su padre por la camisa - ¡Kagome puede morir porque queréis encontrar a un criminal que mata mujeres como ella! ¿Cómo habéis podido pensar en algo tan absurdo como eso? – chillaba fuera de sí, zarandeando a su padre.

-Inuyasha ¡cálmate! – Sesshomaru apartó a su hermano pequeño de su padre – no sirve de nada exaltarse

-Inuyasha tiene razón – Kagura consiguió toda la atención – no sabéis lo que Naraku es capaz de hacer.

-¿Naraku? –Kaede la miró sin poder creérselo - ¿él es la Araña?

-Debiste enseñarme las marcas que tenían las víctimas en la espalda – Kaede entendió y suspiró – tengo una foto, podéis hacer fotocopias y pasarla. Había una cabaña fuera de la ciudad que un cliente le regaló a mi madre – apuntó la dirección sabiendo que Sesshomaru la estaba mirando compasivo y frío a la vez – seguramente la tendría allí

-Esa casa se derrumbó hace años, querida – objetó Inutaisho – de todas maneras esa foto nos irá de maravilla – cogió la foto y se la llevó

-¿Siempre llevas una foto de ese desgraciado encima? – la pregunta por parte del detective albino sonó fría y despectiva

-Suerte que la llevaba encima – Kagura se fue hacia Ayame que estaba pendiente de una pantalla del monitor

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – El médico se acercó a su hermano - ¿cómo es que tu novia sabe quién es el asesino de Sara?

-¡No es mi novia! – Volvió a explotar – no es nada ¿entiendes? – Sesshomaru se fue hacia Sango y Miroku sin mirar atrás

-Naraku es el hermano mayor de Kagura – explicó Kaede – mató a sus padres y a ella parece ser, la convirtió en la primera víctima de la Araña.

Kagura por su parte miraba el monitor por encima de la cabeza de Ayame. Aunque no fuera informática profesional, se sabía desenvolver con facilidad con el ordenador, ese gran desconocido para muchos adultos.

-Voy un momento a buscar un café – le informó Ayame – cualquier cosa informa a Kaede o a Sesshomaru – Kagura asintió sentándose delante del monitor.

Se sentía culpable. Si ella no hubiera huido aquella mañana, si se hubiera quedado allí y hubiera rematado a su hermano todo esto habría acabado en una terrible pesadilla para ella. Sabía que había sido egoísta y sabía que no podía volver atrás pero sí que podía detener a su hermano ahora.

Escuchó a alguien chillar de alegría y eso le hizo volver al mundo real, había tomado una decisión y no se iba a echar atrás. Puso sus dedos encima del teclado y los movió con maestría, conocía ese programa y sabía que podía conectar el móvil de Kagome aunque este se hubiera apagado.

La aplicación tardó unos segundos en conectar y encender el móvil por lo que la periodista se puso nerviosa. Unos segundos después un punto rojo apareció en el mapa mostrando una dirección en las afueras de la ciudad, donde estaba la casa abandonada en la que se instalaron después de que el banco los echara de casa.

Cogió papel y lápiz y apuntó la dirección con rapidez, debía llegar allí antes de que a la joven detective le pasara algo. Escribió algo más en el papel y lo rompió por la mitad, dejando una parte encima del teclado para que Ayame lo viera luego. Se levantó con cuidado de que nadie la viera y salió hacia su coche. Daba las gracias a su orgullo por no haber aceptado ir en el Ford de Sesshomaru, entró en el Peugeot blanco y arrancó, dirigiéndose con determinación al lugar indicado.

Despertó dolorida sintiendo como los brazos y las piernas estaban entumecidos al estar atados. La silla de madera estaba rota y algunas estillas se habían clavado en su piel, provocando cierto dolor cuando intentaba moverse. Recodaba poco de lo que había pasado al principio. Había salido de casa de Kagura directa a su coche cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca y se desmallaba.

Luego se había despertado y desmayado varias veces ese día. Se miró el cuerpo alarmada viendo que aún estaba vestida, por lo que suspiró algo aliviada. Sabía dónde estaba y porque estaba ahí, lo que le preocupaba es que el sol se había puesto y aún no había visto a su agresor. La puerta a su espalda se abrió y se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaron a ella lentamente.

-Veo que al fin nos hemos despertado – Kagome abrió los ojos al verle – volvemos a encontrarnos Kagome Higurashi

-Tú…- la detective lo reconoció al momento – no puede ser

-¿Tan cuerdo creías que era como para te sorprenda que sea el artífice de esta obra maestra? – Cogió otra silla de madera y se sentó delante de ella – siento decepcionarte querida

-Hijo de puta – le insultó - ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Qué consigues con esto?

-Matar a Atenea – dijo desquiciado

-¿Cómo? – la detective lo miró extrañada

-Esa maldita diosa me quitó todo lo que yo amaba – empezó mirando a Kagome con ojos opacos – si no hubiera sido por ella, Kikyou estaría conmigo ahora

-Kikyou se fue a vivir a Alemania porque allí había salida para su carrera – objetó la mujer - ¿qué tiene que ver con una diosa griega?

-Dime una cosa, Kagome – acercó la silla hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella - ¿sabes el parecido que le tienes a tu hermana? Una figura esbelta, piel blanquecina, ojos azules y cabello azabache. Eres igual que Kikyou y ella era igual que Atenea.

-¿Quieres matar a mi hermana? ¿Por eso has hecho esto?

-¡No! – Se levantó tirando la silla - ¡no entiendes nada! – chilló

-Cálmate. Si no me lo explicas no puedo entenderte

-Tampoco te servirá de mucho, morirás antes de poder decir nada – volvió a coger la silla y la puso delante suyo – Tu hermana hizo un ritual, encontró unos escritos de no sé qué escritor muerto donde aclamaban a esa maldita diosa. Ella la poseyó y le cambió la mentalidad. Empezó a salir con ese estúpido Taisho y me dejó. A veces la diosa la dejaba y volvía a mí, pero al final ganó la partida y se la llevó

-Estás loco – lo acusó asustada – mi hermana jugó contigo y jugó con Inuyasha ¿no te das cuenta?

-¡Mientes! – le cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo estiró haciendo que ella se quejara – ella me amaba, pero esa maldita diosa la apartó de mí – reiteró soltando el mechón – pero esa maldita diosa perdió una única batalla – dijo desquiciado - aquella vez una mujer humana la venció, utilizando su propia habilidad como arma – sacó una navaja – pero la diosa utilizó su poder e impuso su verdad, como hizo con tu hermana – le acercó la navaja hacia su camiseta negra – pero ella perdió y este es mi recordatorio, mi forma de hacerle ver que por una vez alguien le ganó – Kagome comprendió por su nula expresión oral, que estaba completamente loco.

-¿Y qué consigues? Has matado a siete mujeres para demostrarle algo a una diosa – bajó el rostro abatida. No sabía cómo conseguir entretener lo suficiente a ese demente para que alguien viniera a buscarla.

-Seis – dijo sonriendo – una aún está medio viva – le puso la navaja en la barbilla y le levanto el rostro – ella lo sabe. Atenea sabe que lo que he hecho – levantó los brazos a los lados – mi obra maestra. Siempre tendrá en su conciencia las ocho víctimas, por su codicia, por su orgullo. ¡Ella ha matado a esas mujeres! Tú serás la octava y última, tú. Ella me robó a mi mujer, yo le robaré a su hermana pequeña – sonrió maléficamente – las ocho patas de Aracne pesarán sobre Atenea toda la eternidad

-No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices – Kagome intentaba desatar sus manos frenéticamente – y ¿por qué elegiste a las demás?

-Las amigas de Kikyou sabían que hacia el ritual y no la detuvieron. Y una vez empecé supe que había nacido para ello – se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro – ella se me presentó, ataviada con sus túnicas y sus ojos tristes. Me dijo lo que esa diosa le había hecho a mi querida Kikyou y cual debía de ser la venganza – paró un momento y la miró – Aracne me dijo quienes debían de ser las víctimas.

-Pero Kagura también era amiga de Kikyou y está viva – argumentó la detective mientras sentía que sus brazos estaban destensándose, había conseguido que las cuerdas se aflojaran

-Por ahora – objetó – esa zorra se me escapó una vez, pero ahora sé dónde buscarla

-¿Cómo?

-Hace unos años esa puta se me escapó de las manos – se sentó nuevamente jugando con la navaja – pero ahora sé dónde vive, sé con quién vive. Lo sé todo de ella. Mi hermanita no se volverá a escapar.

-¿Tu hermana? – Kagome dejó de forcejear al escuchar lo que había dicho - ¿piensas matar a tu hermana?

-Después de divertirme con ella – sonrió sádicamente – y después de divertirme contigo – Naraku se le acercó y le olió el cuello – tienes un olor dulce y fresco… disfrutaré contigo – con la navaja delineó sus pechos

-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra – la detective intentó distraerlo un poco más, causando que el asesino la mirara exasperado

-¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó cansado mientras cortaba un trozo de tela de su camiseta por la altura del ombligo – dilo, antes de que tu cuerpo me obligue a callarte

-Si quieres matar a Atenea con cada mujer a la que matas ¿por qué las violas? ¿Atenea no era virgen?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta – se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos moviendo su navaja como si fuera su dedo índice – esa diosa odia a los hombres, es virgen aunque tiene un hijo adoptivo(1) y siempre está rodeada de héroes. Que mejor manera de enfadarla que blasfemar sobre un cuerpo parecido al suyo. He disfrutado mucho con las caras de miedo que todas me mostraban, pues entre todas ellas la he visto a ella.

-Todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si Kikyou no se hubiera ido ¿no?

-Fue la única mujer que me quiso. La única persona que me valoró aunque solo fueran unas horas. No tenía derecho a robármela – se levantó y miró al techo - ¡No tenías derecho a robármela! – chilló hacia el techo.

Un ruido se escuchó fuera, como una puerta cerrarse. Naraku se giró hacia la puerta y como si fuera un depredador se dirigió a ella abriéndola con cautela y saliendo de la sala.

Kagome dejó salir el aire que había retenido al escuchar su grito de su agresor maldiciendo. Rezó para que el ruido de fuera hubiera sido de alguien que viniera a buscarla o simplemente a molestar a ese demonio hasta que ella pudiera salir de allí. Volvió a emprender el trabajo anterior luchando contra la cuerda para conseguir la libertad de sus manos. Mientras escuchaba gritos, pudo sacar, para su alivio, las dos manos de su espalda. Con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción emprendió la batalla contra las cuerdas de las piernas. Su huida estaba cada vez más cerca.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el trabajo de esta semana. ¡Al fin vuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas! Por fin la Araña ha salido a la luz y confirma vuestras sospechas (que son muy acertadas… mira que soy mala creando suspense… u.u) En fin, espero que este capítulo os guste :p

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Erictonio hijo adoptivo de Atenea nacido de la tierra al caer la eyaculación de Hefesto cuando intentaba violarla.

2\. El rapto de Perséfone (Prosepina en romano). Perséfone es hija de Zeus y Deméter (que son hermanos entre ellos), es una joven hermosa y jovial. Hades (Pluto, hermano de Zeus y Deméter y por tanto ti de Perséfone) se enamora de ella y le pide a Zeus la mano. Este se la concede sin decirle nada a Deméter y Hades la rapta. Deméter la busca desesperadamente desatendiendo sus deberes de diosa, por lo que los campos quedan muertos (es la diosa de la agricultura y la fertilidad). Viendo que los humanos se están muriendo, Zeus interviene y le demanda a Hades que devuelva a Perséfone a su madre, pero este, antes de seguir las órdenes de Zeus, le da de comer y de beber alimentos del inframundo obligando a aquel que los ingiera a quedarse en el inframundo por toda la eternidad. Zeus, viendo el problema interviene nuevamente y decreta que la joven pasará seis meses con su madre y seis meses con su marido. Así nacieron las estaciones, pues los seis meses que pasa con su madre son primavera y verano, pero los otros seis son otoño e invierno por la pena de Deméter al perder a su hija. La verdad es que es una historia bonita, puesto que Hades y Perséfone llegan a amarse. Pero ¿e **ste Plutón es como el de la historia? ¿conseguirán encontrar a Perséfone antes de que la atrape en el inframundo?**

 **Agradecimientos:**

alheli.g.r: ¡Muy buenas! De antemano, muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, como ya he dicho, es todo un honor que sigáis la historia aunque no sea vuestras parejas favoritas. Bien, pues tenías toda la razón, aquí aparece la realidad con Naraku y Kagura… que mal se me da el suspense xD. Espero que este capítulo te guste igual y que nos sigamos viendo por aquí. Muchísimas gracias nuevamente.

Idk: ¡Holaaa! Muchisimas gracias por seguirme. No te preocupes, los comentarios que ya me dejáis son como gloria para mis ojos xD. Xep a mí la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome me parece muy tierna y es que los personajes reales dan de sí. Con Kouga y Ayame… la cosa está complicada, pero algo se podrá hacer. Por otra parte, aquí tienes al malo maloso en todo su esplendor… esperemos que no ocurra una desgracia. De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por el mensaje y espero que este capítulo te agrade.

Broken Glitz: ¡Buenaaas! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, siempre es bueno volver a verte por aquí. El personaje de Sesshomaru, en realidad, es algo más tierno que el del Manga de Inuyasha y se comporta de forma fría porque ha sufrido, no porque sea así de nacimiento. Mi miedo, al adaptar esta historia a los personajes de Inuyasha es que se salieran mucho del papel, pero espero que no sea muy duro xD. Kouga y Ayame… me ha dado pena incluso a mí. Me costó escribirlo porque el personaje del mafioso me caía bien, le cogí cariño xD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que nos sigamos viendo en el siguiente.

PrincessVirgo: Realmente el inicio y el final fueron los que más me costó escribir. Los lemons han sido algo que se me ha dado bien (no es por fardar xD) pero me costó muchísimo explicar una violación desde el punto de vista de la víctima, era aterrador tener que imaginar que eso te pasara a ti. Y luego la relación de amor del final… ¿Cómo haces para confiar en alguien y darle algo tan preciado cuando has sufrido una crueldad así? Por desgracia conocí a una chica que fue violada y que gracias a su pareja pudo superarlo… pero fueron años. En fin, espero que no me haya quedado todo muy abrupto, y que al menos este capítulo te guste igual que el anterior. Nos vemos en el próximo.

anime love: ¡Muy buenas! Bueno, parece ser que Kouga hizo un buen trabajo para Ayame… la araña no es la araña… xD aunque eso ya lo sabías felicitarte, porque has dado en el clavo, Naraku era el hermano demente de Kagura que acosaba a Kikyou. Una auténtica detective xD. El tema de Eros y Psique es una historia que a mí me encanta, siempre que puedo la explico, porque es una leyenda que me parece preciosa (además que me gusta la leyenda de la bella y la bestia, pa que decir nada más xD) en fin, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia y el lemon y espero que este capítulo te deje igual sabor de boca. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

linithamonre77 : ¡Holaaa! Repito, muchísimas gracias por tan bonitas palabras. Ya sé que parece absurdo dejar una historia porque la pareja no sea de tu agrado, pero entiendo a la gente que no les gusta esta pareja (de la cual hay poca cosa en FF), pero es un honor para mí tenerte por aquí. Bueno.. Kagome ahora está un poco ocupada intentando salir, pero en algun momento puede que intente hacer algo de la pareja de Kagome-Bankotsu, puede que sean como los Sessh-Kago que intenté, un truño, pero por probar nada se pierde. Espero volver a verte en el siguiente cap.

Además agradecer a Hanna Stardust, Inariama-chan, Inu'Karuta, Mafe-mon, PrincessVirgo, SOPHI-106, alheli.g.r, chuckylandia, dana masen cullen, Michelle-Taisho14, caritomoxa, linithamonre77, y marcela arce por agregar a mis favoritos o seguir desde la distancia. Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

Y como siempre, agradecer al lector silencioso, que aunque no esté presente mantiene viva mi "obra" por llamarlo de alguna forma. Muchas Gracias.

En fin, nos vemos, como siempre, en los bares :p


	9. Capítulo VIII: Un suspiro, una vida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de Lemon y Lime. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

* * *

 _ **Un suspiro, una vida**_

 _El rodopío Orfeo la recibió, al mismo tiempo que la condición de no volver atrás los ojos hasta que hubiera salido de los valles del Averno […] Allí por temor a que ella desvaneciese y ansioso de verla, volvió el enamorado los ojos, y en el acto cayó de nuevo al abismo. Y extendiendo ella los brazos y esforzándose por ser abrazada y por abrazar, ni agarra la desventurada cosa que el aire que se le escapa, y al morir ya por segunda vez no profirió queja alguna de su esposo_

 _ **Ovidio. Metamorfosis. Libro X, Orfeo y Eurídice.**_

Ayame estaba esperando a que la máquina acabara de llenar su vaso de café con leche, pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos, justo en el momento en el que disparó a Kouga. Sabía que era la única solución, pero habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no hubiera acabado así, pues ahora no lo podría ver nunca.

Se controló cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, odiaba llorar y más cuando llevaba lentillas, se le hacía insoportable soportar el picor que tenía en los ojos después de que aquel líquido salado saliera de sus lagrimales. La máquina del café empezó a sonar cuando acabó de rellenar el vaso marrón de plástico, pero ella seguía pensando en la cara de Kouga cuando ella le disparó.

-Sabía desde un primer momento que eras un poco atolondrada – una voz a su espalda, profunda pero alegre la sobresalto, haciendo que se girara – pero pensaba que habías cambiado con el tiempo que pasamos juntos

-¿Kouga? – este asintió causando una reacción estridente por parte de la muchacha que gritó de alegría haciendo que todo el departamento se fijara en ella -¿Estás aquí? ¿qué ha pasado?

-Eres una estúpida ¿lo sabías? – le regañó después de darle un beso en los labios. Tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y un brazo vendado - ¿cómo se te ocurre dispararme para salvarme de mi familia? ¿sabes lo que me ha costado retenerlos?

-Era la única forma que tenía para convencerlos de que no los habías traicionado. No hubieras salido vivo – lo abrazó con cuidado, contenta de volver a ver esos ojos azules

-Y tú tampoco sino hubieras tenido tanta suerte – decretó el joven – aunque debo reconocer que has sabido camuflarte muy bien, pero me gustabas más de pelirroja

-Tiene arreglo – aseguró contenta – pero ¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿y tu padre? ¿y tu familia?

-Kaede se ha encargado de todo – señaló a la jefa del departamento que sonreía como una niña – han arrestado a mi padre con pruebas suficientes como para encerrarlo de por vida y los demás se han desvinculado completamente al ver que podían ser encerrados por simplemente ser familiares. Todos los Wolf han desaparecido de mi vida. – le cogió la cara con la mano con suavidad y se la alzó, mirándola a los ojos – gracias a ti, soy libre

-Ya podrás irte con cualquier mujer ¿verdad? – preguntó juguetona, estaba feliz y se le iluminaba la cara

-Solo necesito a una pelirroja – contestó en el mismo tono el ex mafioso – puede que necesite tus servicios para encontrarla

Y se volvieron a besar, importándoles bien poco que los demás los vieran. Habían sufrido mucho con su romance a escondidas que ahora estaban más que satisfechos con que todo el mundo supieran que estaban juntos. Se escuchó un aplauso de la mayor parte del departamento haciendo que la pareja se separara sonrojada.

-Chicos – la jefa de policía consiguió que todos la miraran – este es el hombre que buscamos – puso en una pizarra blanca la foto ampliada de Naraku – cabello negro, ojos cobre, musculado y alto. Está demente y puede estar armado. Pero lo peor de todo es que ese hijo de perra tiene a una de nuestro equipo – todos se levantaron mientras Kaede ponía la foto de Kagome – Kagome Higurashi, veinticinco años, todos ya la conocéis. Debemos salvarla antes de que ese pirado acabe con ella – se giró hacia Ayame – detective Jane ¿sabemos algo del paradero de Higurashi?

-Kagura está en mi mesa, si hubiera algo me habría avisado – la mujer giró la vista hasta su mesa sorprendiéndose de no ver a nadie - ¿pero qué…? - Se dirigió a su mesa con Kouga pegado a su espalda. Se sorprendió de ver cómo había un punto rojo en el mapa de la pantalla que parpadeaba insaciablemente – Kaede, venga a ver esto – se sentó en la mesa; siendo ese el preciso momento en el que encontró la nota que le había dejado la periodista.

-¿Has encontrado el perímetro? – Sesshomaru llegó antes que su jefa, a la par que Sango, con su libreta negra abierta – estas coordenadas están a media hora de aquí, si nos ponemos en marcha llegaremos rápidamente

-¿Qué ocurre Ayame? – Kouga había visto como palidecía por momentos, haciendo que los otros dos se preocuparan

-Algo que sé que no os va a gustar – se levantó con el trozo de hoja en la mano y se lo pasó a Sesshomaru – supongo que debes de ser tu quien lo sepa primero – se fue junto a Kouga llevándose a Sango para explicarle la situación.

Sesshomaru se sentó serio, sin emitir ningún tipo de ruido o mueca, simplemente leyó atento a las finas letras que surcaban el papel.

 _Ayame,_

 _He podido activar el móvil con una app vinculada a este programa y que por suerte todos los móviles de este departamento tienen. Como puedes ver te dejo las coordenadas donde debéis enviar la ambulancia y el coche patrulla._ _(Dile a…)_ _Yo tengo que hacer algo antes de que vosotros lleguéis, pero no os preocupéis, Kagome se salvará. Cuidad de Rin por mí._

 _Kagura_

No emitió ningún sonido, ningún gesto, nada. Sentía que en su interior volvía aquel vacío doloroso, volvía a percibir un sentimiento que odiaba y que Kagura le había quitado en una semana. Pero además sentía un sentimiento de rabia o de ira que no había tenido con Sara, estaba enfadado con ella y estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no ayudarla cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Sintió unas pequeñas manos que cogían las suyas. Levantó la vista e impactó con los ojos llorosos de Rin, que había leído también la carta, suplicándole sin palabras que la salvara, que no quería volver a quedarse sola.

Se levantó y dobló el papel. Aquel maníaco le había robado la mujer a su hermano, había asesinado a su prometida y ahora iba a matar a la única mujer que la consideraba auténtica para compartir la vida con él. Sí, posiblemente él había sido un estúpido integral y tendría que pagárselo de miles de formas, pero se iba a asegurar de tener mucho tiempo con ella para ello.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Inuyasha vio la determinación y la ira en los ojos de su hermano. Solo lo había visto una vez así.

-Kagura va a salvar a Kagome dando su vida a cambio – le pasó el papel arrugado que el doctor leyó rápido, sorprendiéndose – la muy idiota posiblemente se culpe

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿dejarás que muera? – el detective lo miró a los ojos

-Le patearé los testículos a ese desgraciado antes de que le toque un pelo – se giró hacia Rin la cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro – quédate con Kohaku vendremos a buscarte luego

-¿Tú y Kagura? – Sesshomaru asintió y se fue, seguido de su hermano.

-Sesshomaru, tenéis vía libre para ir a buscar a ese desgraciado – Inutaisho se acercó a sus dos hijos – las calles han sido cortadas y tenéis armamento esperándoos cerca de la casa. No hagáis ruido – los dos hermanos asintieron y se fueron

-¿Deja que su hijo médico vaya con él? – Kouga se acercó al ex jefe de policía

-Mi hijo médico está considerado arma blanca – el joven de ojos azules lo miró sorprendido – apiado a ese mal nacido, si le ha hecho algo a mis nueras te aseguro que tendrá una muerte agónica y lenta

-No son tus nueras, Inutaisho – exclamó desde la otra punta Kaede sonriendo a pesar de la situación

-Como si lo fueran – decretó el albino sonriendo.

Empezaron a enviar patrullas hacia todos los puntos de la ciudad y a repartir la foto por todos los establecimientos, si Naraku conseguía escapar de aquella casa, debían de asegurarse de que no pasaran la frontera.

Había cerrado la puerta del coche haciendo ruido en la entrada de la casa para distraer al agresor hacia delante, pudiendo así entrar por la pare de atrás. Se conocía aquella casa como la palma de su mano, pues había vivido allí, prácticamente toda su vida. La vivienda, hecha de madera y piedra, había aguantado casi veinte años en pie y aunque no fuera una de las mejores estructuras hechas, servía para lo que había sido creada.

Miró por una de las ventanas que daba a la cocina y sin hacer ruido, la abrió lentamente. Cuando estuvo completamente segura de que no había nadie, entró y cerró el cristal corredero, dejándolo tal y como estaba. Recordando exactamente, de su niñez, cuál de las baldosas crujía, fue salteando como antaño cuando no quería que su padre describiera que se iba. Llegó a la puerta de la cocina y esperó, sabía que si Naraku bajaba, uno de los tablones de las escaleras debía de chirriar lo suficiente como para espantar a una jauría de leones.

Mientras esperaba, las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza sin ella esperarlo al mirar la cocina de su antiguo hogar. La mesa de tres patas y un palo de fregona partida por la mitad como cuarta, había sido el lugar donde ella había comido después de las primeras palizas de su padre. También había sido una de las primeras camas cuando se quedaba esperando a su madre que volviera después de su trabajo nocturno. Esa mesa había sido el lugar en el que su padre había decidido reformarse y su madre había encontrado un trabajo como mecanógrafa.

El chirrido del famoso tablón la hizo volver a la realidad. Escuchó una larga lista de insultos y maldiciones mientras él bajaba. Se acercó a uno de los cajones de la cocina y buscó a oscuras un cuchillo, lo suficientemente grande como para poder hacer daño a Naraku si este bajaba con su dichosa navaja. Volvió a su posición, sabiendo que si la puerta se abría quedaría escondida entre ella y un armario empotrado. Escuchó los ruidos de alguien rebuscando en el salón y abriendo la puerta, y gritando a bosque.

Eso le hizo pensar en qué haría cuando lo tuviera de frente. La culpabilidad de saber que Naraku había hecho tanto daño a tanta gente porque ella no había solucionado el problema, había hecho que actuara sin pensar, encontrándose allí enfrentándose a su peor pesadilla. Sabía que Kagome estaba en el piso de arriba, la segunda puerta a la derecha, la cual estaba cerrada normalmente con un cerrojo. Ella había luchado durante esos tres días para romperlo, pero este estaba echado por fuera.

Escuchó como Naraku maldecía nuevamente y salía por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Sin pesarlo mucho, abrió la puerta con cuidado y agachada se dirigió a toda velocidad, cuchillo en mano, hacia la habitación, sin hacer ningún ruido. Suspiró aliviada cuando subió las escaleras sin que la puerta principal se abriera, y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia la habitación. Efectivamente la encontró cerrada, se sacó una horquilla de su pelo y lo introdujo en la cerradura hasta conseguir que esta cediera. Abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose a Kagome apuntándole directamente en la frente.

-¿Kagura? – preguntó susurrando mientras bajaba el arma - ¿qué coño haces aquí?

-Vengo a sacarte de aquí – vio como ella suspiraba - ¿está cargada?

-No, pensaba usarla para asustarlo y tener un poco de tiempo - Kagome miró detrás de ella

\- Vengo sola, Sesshomaru y los demás están llegando – le informó la periodista entendiendo el gesto

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía que llegar antes para sacarte de aquí, no sabes de lo que es capaz – fue hacia la venta y con cuidado se acercó a ella, viendo que su hermano había encontrado el coche y pinchaba las ruedas – mierda – maldijo

-Pero tú sí ¿verdad? – Kagura se volvió hacia ella y la miró con los ojos abiertos – me lo ha explicado – contestó a la pregunta hecha por la periodista con la mirada

-Después hablaremos, ahora debemos salir de aquí – con cuidado se agachó y abrió lentamente la ventana – coge las cuerdas y átalas creando una más larga

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó mientras hacía lo que ella le decía

-Pretendo ganar tiempo – le cogió la cuerda – sal al pasillo y entra en la habitación de enfrente. Ahora voy – Kagome la miró acongojada – vamos- le ordenó Kagura.

Kagome asintió y salió, entrando sin hacer el menor ruido en la habitación indicada. Kagura aprovechó que su hermano estaba recogiendo algo del suelo, ató un trozo de la cuerda al pomo de la ventana y la dejó caer, escondiéndola entre la enredadera. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con el cerrojo tal y como estaba. Escuchó la puerta de entrada justo cuando ella abría la de la habitación donde estaba Kagome. La cerró con sigilo y esperó detrás de ella escuchando.

Naraku silbaba una canción mientras subía las escaleras. Kagura sabía exactamente cuál era y sus piernas temblaron, era la misma canción que su padre silbaba cuando iba borracho, antes de cada paliza.

Se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta para luego sentir una maldición por parte de Naraku, ese mal nacido había visto la ventana abierta y la cuerda por lo que salió corriendo hacia abajo, sabiéndose por todo el ruido formado al pasar. Kagura sacó la cabeza con cuidado comprobando que no había nadie e hizo una señal a Kagome para que la siguiera.

En vez de ir por las escaleras, Kagura le hizo entrar en otra habitación, mucho más pequeña. La periodista le cogió la mano para guiarla entre la oscuridad del recinto. Paró en seco y se agachó, abriendo algo que Kagome no supo identificar.

-¿Qué haces? Te puede escuchar – agregó asustada

-Tranquila, esta trampilla nos llevará a una salida debajo de las escaleras

-¿Cómo…?

-Esta era la casa de mis padres, viví aquí hasta que Naraku los mató – lentamente bajó por la pequeña escalera de pared y encendió una pequeña bombilla

-¿Tu hermano mató a tus padres? – sin salirse de su asombro, la detective entró, cerró la trampilla sin hacer ruido y bajó las escaleras - ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste?

-En una ciudad tan pequeña como esta y que además no estábamos muy bien vistos, habría sido tachada de prostituta, como mi madre – empezó a caminar cogiendo de la mano a Kagome – decidí huir de casa e irme a una casa de acogida que irónicamente se llamaban "Los ojos de lechuza" asociación de mujeres maltratadas.

-Como los de Atenea – comentó Kagome – que irónica es la vida

-Irónica es una palabra muy fina comparada con la que tengo en mente – caminaron un rato hasta llegar a otra puerta – ahora es el momento en el que recuerdes todo lo que aprendiste en la academia – Kagome asintió – debemos llegar hasta la puerta y una vez allí correr hasta la carretera, esperemos que los refuerzos ya hayan llegado – la periodista miró la hora, había tardado una hora desde que supo el paradero de la detective hasta ese momento – tienen que estar al llegar

-Bien, hay que mantenerse juntas, debes seguirme en todo momento

-Sí – contestó la otra no muy convencida, apagando la luz

-Por cierto ¿por dónde has entrado? ¿hay otra trampilla más?

-No – contestó sonriendo – la ventana de la cocina siempre está abierta y es bastante grande como para que quepa un adulto

-Deberías haberte hecho detective

-No puedo soportar la sangre – dijo simplemente la periodista. Hizo un signo para que la otra se callara y abrió un poco la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. Vio a Naraku como entraba por la puerta principal hecho un demonio y se dirigía a la cocina – vamos – susurró

Hizo que Kagome saliera primero y se dirigiera a la puerta a toda velocidad. Kagura la siguió, dejando las cosas tal y como estaban, pues no podía permitirse que Naraku supiera sus secretos en aquel hogar, era la única baza que tenía a su favor si las descubrían. Abrió la puerta y sacó a Kagome pero en cuanto ella iba a salir se escuchó una risa escalofriante.

-No me lo puedo creer – Kagura cerró los ojos y suspiró, era demasiado bonito para ser cierto – has venido, como una valiente.

-¡Kagura! ¡Sal! – gritó Kagome pero al darse la vuelta vio que Naraku estaba detrás de ella riendo - ¡sal de una maldita vez!

-Eso, Kagura – volvió a hablar Naraku – huye de aquí. Pero te encontraré y a ella también. Sois las dos piezas para acabar con mi obra ¡mi obra! – gritó acercándose.

-Corre – Kagura no habló, pero sí que gesticuló la palabra antes de volverse a cerrar la puerta. Sabía que Naraku la mataría, pero ese tiempo que tardara con ella le permitiría huir a Kagome

-No sabía que eras tan generosa – ella se giró y sacó el cuchillo de cocina – y valiente. Veo que el follarte a ese detective te ha hecho bien

-Estás loco – empuñó el arma con las dos manos mirándolo con odio e intentando controlar al alocado corazón que amenazaba con salirse del pecho – deberían de haberte encerrado

-Loco ¿loco? – su hermano se acercó a ella un poco más – no he estado más cuerdo en mi vida. Antes de que nacieras éramos una familia feliz, pero tú lo estropeaste

-Yo no pedí nacer, Naraku

-¡Pero naciste! – le acusó con el dedo – no sabes cuantas noches recé para que murieras ahogada, para que tu corazón no latiera, pero llegaste y todo cambió

-No me culpes de tu locura, hermano – le alzó el cuchillo – tú destrozaste la familia ¡tú los mataste!

-Como disfruté de ello – sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos – igual que disfruté contigo todas y cada una de esas noches

-Kikyou te dejó Naraku, te lo dije por tu bien maldito idiota – dio un paso segura – porque me preocupaba por ti

-¡Kikyou me amaba! – gritó encolerizado provocando que Kagura diera un paso atrás - ¡Ese maldito cántico homérico hizo que ella se apartara de mi! ¡Y vosotras dejasteis que eso sucediera!- se acercó con furia hacia Kagura intentando coger el cuchillo. Ella asustada lo movió cortando su palma - ¡puta!

-¿Qué mierdas me estás contando Naraku? – se apartó de él volviendo a dejar un espacio considerable – ella simplemente te dejó. Punto

-¡Me amaba! ¡me sigue amando cuando ella no la controla! Algunas noches me llama en la negrura – miró hacia el frente, ido nuevamente – su cabello, su olor a flores silvestres, su sonrisa… esa maldita diosa también se enamoró de su belleza y con sus poderes me la robó ¡vosotras tenéis la culpa!

-¡Estoy harta! Soy periodista Naraku, no filóloga. Ni Hellen, ni Alysson, ni Sara eran filólogas ¿cómo íbamos a hacer nada con unos manuscritos en griego? Además, si esa diosa en realidad existe y la apartó de ti, era porque sabía exactamente lo que le harías – Naraku la miró volviendo del mundo en el que estaba - ¿habrías hecho lo mismo con Kikyou que con las demás? ¿eh? ¿la convertirías en un ser que se repugne a si misma por la mañana? ¿o le harás el favor de matarla?

-¡Basta! – arremetió contra ella, olvidando el cuchillo. Kagura lo aprovechó para volver a moverlo, esta vez directa a hacer daño. El filo del arma consiguió rasgar la piel del asesino con un tajo limpio, sorprendiendo a la misma Kagura, quien creía que el arma no estaría afilada.

-¡No te acerques más! – Kagura volvió a separarse de él, topando con la pared – pienso matarte Naraku, aunque eso conlleve una vida encerrada en la cárcel pienso hacerlo

-¿A qué esperas pues? Tú, gran salvadora de las almas perdidas. Tú, que has venido hasta aquí a demostrarte a ti misma que puedes con esto – cada paso que daba hacia ella se hacía más grande, reafirmando su poder – tú, que no tienes nada por lo qué vivir

-He dicho que no te acerques Naraku – ella temblaba de miedo y de ira a la vez. Prefería morir a volver a pasar por lo que había pasado, pero en los ojos de su hermano, se leía todo tipo de perversidades que tenía reservado para ella

-Serás mi obra maestra querida – la cogió por el mentón y la forzó a mirarlo – serás la mejor entre todas, por ser familia

-Si tu asqueroso cuerpo se mueve un milímetro más, te hundiré el cuchillo en el pecho – amenazó la mujer con lo poco de valentía que le quedaba

-Si esto es lo que nos separa, hay una forma de arreglarlo – con un rápido movimiento cogió la mano de Kagura afianzándola y se abalanzó hacia el cuchillo, enterrándolo en su costado derecho. La mujer horrorizada, soltó el arma como si quemara y probó de huir hacia la puerta, pero una mano la sostuvo prohibiéndole la huída – no tan rápido, esto acaba de comenzar – Kagura se giró viendo como Naraku sin emitir ningún ruido se sacaba el cuchillo y lo tiraba lejos – ahora sí podemos avanzar.

Dicho esto, con el puño cerrado, arremetió contra Kagura dañando la mandíbula y el estómago, provocando que la mujer se doblara de dolor. Con el codo le pegó en la espalda tumbándola en el suelo con un gemido. Sonrió sonoramente, había esperado tres años para conseguir lo que en ese momento tenia a su merced, pues ella había sido la causa de todos sus males, y aunque Kikyou fue una luz en el camino, su hermana destrozó su amor junto a sus tres amigas. No podía permitir que saliera impune. Nunca

-Ahora – se agachó para susurrarle al oído – te llevaré hasta el centro de la sala y jugaremos a algo muy divertido, vamos a improvisar – la cogió por el moño y la arrastró hacia el centro de la sala – será divertido.

Sesshomaru llegó a la cabaña en el Ford negro, con las luces apagadas. Para no levantar sospechas, aparcó el vehículo lejos del recinto y junto a Inuyasha, los dos con las armas alzadas y apuntando hacia la puerta, se dirigieron hacia la entrada del recinto, atentos a todo ruido.

Inuyasha topó con un Peugeot blanco e hizo una seña a Sesshomaru para que este se acercara. El mayor maldijo, reconocía el vehículo de Kagura cosa que le asustó cuando se fijó en que las ruedas estaban pinchadas. Hizo una seña a su hermano con la cabeza para que avanzaran, sabía que Sango y Ayame estaban cerca y podía confiar plenamente en todos los agentes que le estaban ayudando.

Aun así, algo le decía que aquello no iba bien. No sabían si había llegado a tiempo, si habían asustado al asesino causando una desgracia o si por el contrario Kagome y Kagura habían escapado. Miró por los alrededores reconociendo el bosque, pero sin ninguna alma allí, por lo que avanzó, seguido de su hermano, hacia una de las ventanas de la casa.

Se agacharon debajo y miraron dentro, la luz tenue iluminaba el salón pudiéndose ver a Naraku, arrancando la ropa a una mujer a la que le sangraba el labio. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación tenue de la habitación, pudo comprobar que aquella mujer era Kagura, que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por quitarse al asesino de encima.

Enervado por la ira que le nació al ver la escena, se levantó obviando que estaban en una misión peligrosa y se dirigió, arma en mano, a la puerta para reventarla de una patada si fuera necesario.

-Quieto Rambo – Inuyasha lo cogió del brazo y lo arrimó a la pared, cerca de la puerta – no puedes entrar ahí de esa forma

-¿Qué harías tú si fuera Kagome quien estuviera en esa situación? – Inuyasha lo miró, comprendiendo exactamente lo que quería decir.

-Lo sé, pero – la frase fue cortada por un chillido desgarrador de la periodista, poniendo alerta a los dos hombres.

Sesshomaru se soltó del agarre de su hermano y pateó la puerta, entrando sin más miramientos apuntando a la mesa. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, no permitiendo a Inuyasha entrar. Al focalizar la vista vio que Naraku ya no estaba encima de ella, sino que con una navaja le había hecho una herida en el antebrazo

-¡Policía! ¡levanta las manos y apártate de la mujer! – Naraku se giró, dejando ver a Sesshomaru los ojos idos y la sonrisa torcida – levanta las manos y apártate de la mujer, no volveré a repetírtelo – Naraku se apartó con las manos en alto. En ese momento, el detective pudo ver la ropa desgarrada de Kagura y como esta intentaba levantarse de la mesa

-Tu caballero andante ha venido a buscarte – le dijo a Kagura mientras ella intentaba levantarse

-Suelta el arma, Naraku ¡Ahora! – Sesshomaru seguía apuntando su gloock hacia el asesino

-Estoy encantado de conocer a mi cuñado – dijo de forma escalofriante – lástima que no haya nada que ofrecer, ni siquiera dignidad ¿verdad hermanita?

-Bastardo – Kagura se limpió la sangre de la mano

-No te lo volveré a repetir, Naraku. Suelta el arma ahora

-Muy bien – con una rapidez escalofriante, Naraku le lanzó la navaja a la mano, dando en el banco y provocando que Sesshomaru soltara el arma. El asesino aprovechó el momento de distracción para abalanzarse sobre el detective y enzarzarse en una pela.

Kagura se levantó aun con la mano en el estomago de dolor e intentó buscar el cuchillo pero solo encontró la navaja suiza de Sesshomaru. La empuñó esperando ver en algún momento de la pelea una oportunidad para clavársela a Naraku. Debía morir, si quería poder vivir.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru tenía serias dificultades con reducir a su atacante, parecía pues que había recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento, por lo cual le hacía mucho más difícil el control de la lucha.

Con una llave inesperada para el detective, Naraku lo derribó como si nada, haciendo que cayera al suelo como si de un árbol muerto se tratara. Pateó las costillas del albino mientras sonreía, le encantaba ver como el cuerpo humano se deterioraba y moría después de un largo camino de sufrimiento.

En ese momento sintió como alguien le apuñalaba por la espalda. Al girarse pudo ver a Kagura aún con las manos llenas de su sangre y con la navaja suiza en su mano. Naraku se irritó, esa mujer solo le había dado dolores de cabeza desde el momento en el que nació. Se dirigió hacia ella y la cogió por el cuello cogiendo la navaja suiza para ponerla en el cuello de su hermana, amenazándola.

-Ves lo que pasa por estar con la familia ¿ves? – mientras Sesshomaru se levantaba, Naraku reforzaba más el agarre hecho a su hermana – no puedes ayudar a desconocidos, la familia es lo primero

-Déjame – suplicó agotada y al borde de las lágrimas la periodista – déjame en paz

-No puedo hacer eso querida – vio como Sesshomaru se disponía a coger el arma – ni se te ocurra coger esa gloock Billy el niño, o mataré a tu novia

-¿Por qué no lo haces ya? – la voz tenue de Kagura centró la atención de los otros dos - ¿Qué ganas con mantenerme con vida?

-Tú no eres como Atenea – aseguró Naraku – Aracne se enfadó mucho cuando le dije que te escapaste. Me dijo que las cosas no podían quedar así – le pasó la navaja por el cuello haciendo un pequeño corte en el lado derecho – pero sí me dijo que eras una sirviente de esa diosa y que como las demás merecías morir, solo que de una forma más cruel por haber escondido tu apariencia

-¿Qué más quieres hacerme que no me hayas quitado ya?

-La posibilidad de no ser querida por nadie – mientras miraba a Sesshomaru lamió la mejilla de Kagura – después de esto, querido, no podrás mirarle a la cara – el detective fue a avanzar pero este volvió a amenazar a la periodista con el arma – y no podrás hacer nada, sino quieres que ella muera.

En ese instante Kagura y Sesshomaru se miraron, por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Con la mirada, el detective intentaba buscar alguna forma de salvar a la mujer, pues había comprendido que ella debía de estar a su lado, aunque ello significara que debía cambiar, pues puede que el cambio le ayudase a mejorar.

Por otro lado Kagura se debatía entre lo que hacer y lo que no. Veía en los ojos el amor que Sesshomaru le había profesado la noche anterior, el cariño y el respeto que había tenido con ella y como la había amado, aunque solo hubiera sido una vez. Suspiró intentando mantener las lágrimas en las cuencas de sus ojos, no podía ser feliz, no después de lo que su hermano había causado y en parte por su culpa, por no haberlo detenido antes.

Sabía que solo había una solución, una única forma de hacer que Naraku acabara muerto y esa forma dependía solo de ella. Con determinación, volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru, esta vez con la decisión tomada en sus ojos, y aunque caían lágrimas de ellos, en su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa.

El detective vio como Kagura gesticulaba una palabra con una sonrisa en la cara y unos ojos determinantes. Acto seguido, la mujer le dio un codazo a su hermano en las costillas y cogió la navaja, levantó el brazo e intentó girarse para clavarle en el corazón su última baza, su última oportunidad de poder vivir.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, pasó como si de una película se tratara. Kagura sintió como Naraku le cogía el brazo y del cinto sacaba su ya conocida arma para incrustársela en la espalda, impulsándola hacia el suelo. Mientras caía, pudo ver como Sesshomaru se tiraba a por el arma y disparaba a la vez que Kagome, quien había salido de la cocina, había lanzado el cuchillo contra Naraku, clavándoselo completamente. La periodista cerró los ojos, por fin, se sentía libre.

Naraku cayó inerte en el suelo, escuchándose como si un coco hueco cayera de la rama de una palmera. Sesshomaru se levantó para girarse hacia Kagura, que estaba tendida en el suelo, luchando por respirar. Kagome llamó a Inuyasha, quien había dado la vuelta y había ayudado a la chica a colarse por la ventana, para que intentara parar la hemorragia de la joven periodista.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Hay que llevarla al hospital inmediatamente – se sacó la chaqueta y la utilizó para tapar la herida – Kagome presiona aquí, iré a llamar a una ambulancia – la mujer asintió apretando la herida asustada.

-Kagura, háblame – le ordenó Kagome – decías que no te gustaba la sangre ¿y esto qué es? – la periodista sonrió pese al dolor

-Me ha gustado siempre hacerme la valiente – respiró profundamente y se quejó tosiendo levemente – me parece que el muy idiota me ha llegado al pulmón

-No pienses en eso – le ordenó Kagome conteniendo las lágrimas. Sesshomaru estaba al otro lado, no había emitido palabra alguna y Kagura no podía verlo, por lo que solo podía ser observado por su compañera

-Kagome – dijo entrecortadamente – hazme un favor ¿quieres? – ella asintió – hay un ramo de rosas rojas en casa, quiero que lo tires – la detective la miró – estúpida de mi pensé que eran de tu compañero de trabajo pero ahora sé que no – tosió un poco más escupiendo algo de sangre – mi hermano es un sádico

-Te regalará todas las flores que quieras Kagura – aseguró Kagome – pero debes reponerte

-Me encantan las amapolas – dijo con una sonrisa -debes hacerme otro favor más – le cogió una mano y se la puso en el corazón – prométeme que si algo me pasara, Sesshomaru se quedará con Rin. Es la mejor persona que conozco para que se quede con ella – cerró los ojos, cansada de mantenerlos abiertos

-No te va a pasar nada ¿me oyes? – Kagome había empezado a llorar, no quería que una de sus mejores amigas muriera, pero la ambulancia no llegaba y la chaqueta se había empapado por completo de sangre – eres fuerte y valiente. Eres Artemisa ¿recuerdas?- Kagome sonrió, recordada el apodo con el que le llamaba Kikyou

-Artemisa y Atenea eran guerreras. Yo solo soy la humilde hija de una puta y de un borracho – sonrió, empezaba a dejar de sentir dolor, sabía que pronto perdería el conocimiento por lo que sonrió – hubiera dado lo que fuera por decirle que lo quería, una vez más – y entonces todo quedó en paz, ya no tenía que hacer esfuerzos por respirar, no tenía que hacer esfuerzos por hablar, no tenía que hacer esfuerzos por vivir.

A lo lejos escuchaba una voz osca, dura, fuerte y fría, que desesperada, la llamaba para que volviera, para que no dejara la vida y no se rindiera. La voz aun siendo fría, le transmitía un calor en su maltrecho corazón, sanándolo y a la vez haciéndole daño, pero sin identificar por qué. Aún así, ella se dejó llevar en aquella oscuridad por la paz que esta le brindaba. Unos ojos azules la miraban con tristeza mientras una gran mano acunaba su melena.

-La vida es una batalla constante en la que no estás seguro de poder salir airoso. Pero eso es lo bonito de los humanos ¿no crees? – fue lo último que escuchó decir Kagura de esa mujer de mirada azulada, ataviada con vestidos extraños, armada con lanza y escudo y con una lechuza en su hombro. Luego de eso, no recordó nada más.

* * *

Antes de nada, quiero disculparme por haber tardado más de dos semanas en poder actualizar la historia. Sé que me vais a matar y los siento de verdad. He tenido unas semanas durillas pero ya he vuelto a tener tiempo libre y por fin puedo volver con esta nueva historia.

Informaros, que ya no le queda nada xD. Un par de capítulos más y ya está todo resuelto. No puedo decir que no me da pena y más después de cómo se queda ahora. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Quién será la mujer que está al final?

Aclaraciones:

Orfeo era hijo de Apolo, tenía un gran arte con la lira, la cual tocaba y podía hacer que la gente hiciera lo que él quisiera. Se enamoró de Eurídice, una ninfa. El día de la boda de la pareja, una serpiente mordió a la mujer y la mató. Orfeo, desesperado bajó a los infiernos a convencer a Hades para poder ir a buscar a su mujer y devolverla a la vida. Hades se convenció gracias a la lira por lo que le dejó buscar a Euridice, con una condición: durante todo el camino de vuelta nunca debía mirar atrás. Pero no pudo soportarlo y se giró para verla antes de salir del inframundo. Esto, llevó a que el alma se quedara en el infierno. Orfeo desesperado por su falta y por no poder tener entre sus brazos a Eurídice, decidió suicidarse.

Agradecimientos:

linithamonre77: Muy buenas. Muchisimas gracias por el mensaje!. Sep ciertamente Naraku sabe mucho más de lo que parece, aunque esta algo loco. Muchísimas gracias por estar por aquí y por seguirme nuevamente hoy. Gracias por todo y espero que esta capitulo también te guste

alheli.g.r: Holaaa. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Aquí vuelve a aparecer Kouga. La verdad es que me daba mucha pena dejarlos así cuando lo escribí, así que decidí modificar el final de esta pareja xD. Espero que este capitulo te guste igual que el otro, y que realmente haya valido la pena la espera.

Broken Glitz: Sep, Sesshomaru se portó como un verdadero imbécil. Se merecía un buen Zasca como este, pero al final Kagura se ha puesto en peligro. Espero que haya merecido la pena esperar y que te guste. Nos vemos pronto

anime love: muy buenas! Naraku no ha dejado de incordiar hasta ahora, esperemos que se quede dónde está. Muchimias gracias por todas las cosas tan bonitas que dices, realmente me haceis muy feliz con b¡vuestros comentarios. Esperemos que no hayas esperado en balde y te guste el capitulo.

PrincessVirgo: Muy buenas!... no me mates u.u… la verdad es que ya tenía pensado que fuera Kagura quien acabara así, pero bueno… sigue dando lástima. Espero que te guste el capitulo y nos vemos en los siguientes, que esto aun no ha acabado.

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos por las bonitas palabras, por seguirme y por dar vida a esta historia, la verdad que después de estas dos semanas se agradece tener a gente que están ahí. Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas también que me siguen desde las sombras, gracias también.

Y al lector anónimo, gracias también por darle vida al leer la historia, pues gracias a todos vosotros esta historia tiene vida. Muchas gracias

Nos vemos en los bares!


	10. Capítulo IX: Simplemente una palabra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de dos rombos. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

* * *

 _ **Simplemente una palabra**_

 _A ella se le aflojaron las rodillas y el corazón al reconocer las señales que le había manifestado claramente Odiseo. Corrió llorando hacia él y hecho las manos al cuello de Odiseo […] y a él se le levantaron las ganas de llorar y lloraba abrazando a su deseada, a su fiel esposa._

 _ **Homero. La Odisea. Libro XXIV**_

-En definitiva, eso fue lo que pasó

- _Es tan extraordinario como terrorífico –_ dijo la voz al auricular

-¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? –preguntó la morena completamente estupefacta al auricular - ¿en serio?

- _¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ese hombre estaba loco_

-Lo hizo por ti, Kikyou. Mató a mujeres por ti, Sara, Hellen… las torturó y las asesinó profesando tu amor. ¿No tienes ni una pizca de empatía?

- _Kagome no me voy a disculpar de algo que haya hecho un demente alegando que lo hacía por mí. Estaba loco, era bueno en la cama pero nada más_

-Eres fría como un tímpano, Kikyou – Kagome negaba con la cabeza, la llamada de su hermana había llegado en un momento crítico. Sólo hacía quince días del suceso con Naraku y las consecuencias de sus actos aún estaban presentes en todos – Y ¿Por qué me has llamado?

- _He decidido volver a casa, para visitaros_ –la detective supo que su hermana no venía realmente para eso, ya que había visto que le habían concedido un premio por la investigación con unos manuscritos helénicos. Obviamente, venía a presumir de su premio – _Hakudoshi y Onigumo estarán encantados de conocerte y yo impaciente de conocer a tu pareja_

-Ya la conoces – Kagome sintió que alguien le besaba el cuello. Vio como Inuyasha dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa y se dirigía a la nevera. Desde el suceso con Naraku, Inuyasha se había tomado la libertad de hacer la mudanza de sus cosas al piso del médico, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde ahora vivían juntos – bastante bien la verdad

- _¿Es del pueblo? Yo creo que te mereces algo mejor_

-Te aseguro que es lo mejor, simplemente había que buscar bien

- _¿Cómo están los Taisho? Sara estaba prometida con Sesshomaru ¿no?_

-Sí Kikyou – la menor de las Higurashi se quedó en silencio por un momento, recordando la tortura por la que había pasado su compañero gracias al loco de Naraku, no podía ser explicada con palabras – él, está.

- _Muy elocuente, como siempre_

-¿Es verdad que te parecías a Atenea, Kikyou? En la universidad te llamaban así, ¿es verdad que eres así?

- _Es la pregunta más rara que me han hecho nunca hermanita_ –se escuchó un silencio – _pero no, yo no era como Atenea. La diosa de la guerra tenía un carácter duro, pero siempre ayudaba a todo aquel que tuviera la virtud. Por muy idiota o estúpido que fuera. Yo considero que la inteligencia es una virtud y no algo que pueda pasarse por alto_

-Es verdad – aseguró Kagome – no tienes nada que ver con esa diosa. Bueno tengo que dejarte, me están preparando la cena. Os iremos a recoger al aeropuerto, te quiero – y colgó antes de escuchar la respuesta de su hermana.

-¿A quién tenemos que ir a buscar? – Inuyasha estaba poniendo la mesa cuando ella entró en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa

-Mi hermana y su familia vienen a finales de semana – ella lo miró, esperando algún tipo de reacción de su pareja

-Pues muy bien – el albino seguía con la ensalada

-¿Está bien? Es decir… ¿te parece bien? – él levantó la cabeza y la miró. Kagome tenía una mirada preocupada y expectante. Ella se miró las manos cuando sintió la mirada de él

-Kagome – dejó la ensalada y se acercó a ella colocando su mano en su mentón para levantarle la mirada – yo ya no amaba a Kikyou mucho antes de que ella se fuera. Había descubierto que me había enamorado de una ilusión con su cara, hasta que hablé contigo aquella tarde en el parque – la mujer lo recordó sonriendo. Había sido el día en el que ella supo que había entrado en criminología. Una tarde triste para sus padres y su hermana, pero feliz para ella – me hablaste de lo que sentiste, de lo que viviste. Me hablaste como una adulta y solo tenías dieciocho años.

-Aquella noche me escapé de casa

-Sí, y yo te encontré. Estaba sentada en un banco bajo la lluvia, no pillaste una pulmonía gracias a mi gran generosidad – Kagome le tiro una servilleta – lo que es cierto, es que ese día en la lluvia, me enamoré de ti – le cogió la mano y se la besó – pero eras mi cuñada, eras una cría

-Solo tengo tres años menos que tú, vejestorio

-Muy graciosa – le tocó la nariz con el índice – me enamoraste en ese momento y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

-Eso es lo más romántico que me han dicho nunca

-Es que, yo soy muy romántico – le besó la nariz y se fue nuevamente a poner su atención en la cena

-No tendrá nada que ver esto – Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y se petrificó al ver el papel que alzaba su pareja " _diez novelas románticas para enamorar a una mujer"_ – me encanta este estudio que Max Keane hace sobre las diez novelas más románticas de la historia y que saque un libro que podría compararse con el mismísimo Casanova.

-¿Has rebuscado en mis cosas? – dijo él sin querer, viéndose descubierto

-Si quieres que no rebusque en tus bolsillos haz tú la colada – le sacó la lengua y guardó el papel – me lo guardaré, por si algún día tengo que abogar en él.

-Seguro que lo harás – por un momento Inuyasha se quedó serio y miró a Kagome – He visto las flores ¿quieres ir a visitarla hoy también?

-Está sola allí – él la miró, exasperado – sí ya lo sé, pero para mí, ella está allí, sola ¿vale?

-Sesshomaru irá con Rin esta tarde también. Me han preguntado si iríamos hoy

-¿No crees que no es sitio para la niña?

-Rin es especial. Desde que está con Sesshomaru ha aprendido a valorar la vida pero también a entenderla. Sabe que estas cosas pasan

-No deberían haber pasado así. Yo debería haber entrado por la puerta, debería haber matado a ese malnacido cuando tuve la oportunidad – apretó las manos aguantándose las ganas de llorar –no llegué a tiempo y todo por una estúpida ventana

-La puerta se me cerró en las narices y no pude abrirla – se sentó a su lado y le cogió la cara con las manos – si yo hubiera sido más rápido podría haber entrado y acabar con aquel imbécil de un balazo – le besó en la frente – pero debo confesar que suspiré de alivio al verte correr hacia la parte trasera. Queda muy mal decirlo pero me alegro de no haber entrado

-Ella podría haber…- él le puso el dedo índice en los labios

-Lo sé – dijo simplemente – pero el habría no sirve de nada – ella simplemente asintió – sabes, hay algo que me sorprende de ti

-¿A sí? – ella se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y lo miró

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan dulce, vergonzosa y tan inocente y luego matar a alguien sin ningún miramiento. ¿Eres bipolar?

-Kikyou tenía toda la frialdad que yo necesitaba para este trabajo y yo tenía toda la empatía que ella necesitaba para sobrevivir en una sociedad actual – Inuyasha sonrió ante el chiste malo – pero las dos aprendimos a sobrevivir con los defectos. Yo sé, que cuando la vida de alguien está en peligro por un criminal, debo disparar, me pese luego o no.

-Eso es muy maduro – dijo impresionado

-Ya, soy muy madura – le sonrió enseñando los dientes – bueno, déjate de cháchara y cocina. Me muero de hambre – y entre bromas, comieron solos en aquella tarde de Septiembre.

Estaba sentado en aquella sala lúgubre, esperando al hombre que debía informarle donde se encontraba ella. Había decidido ir con Rin pero acordó ir a buscarla más tarde, pues él necesitaba ir a verla primero.

Recodó cuando vio a Sara allí, en aquel frío lugar, lleno de dolor, muerte y almas en pena. En aquel momento lo que le mantenía con vida era el matar al asesino, pero ahora, ya nada lo mantenía a salvo. Al fin, un hombre salió, informándole dónde se encontraba ella, reposando en un sueño profundo del que no parecía despertar jamás.

Caminó como un alma en pena, la tragedia había atormentado su alma todos los días y todas las noches, por lo que estaba de baja temporal, obligada por su jefa, al saberse la relación que mantenía con Kagura.

¿Relación? La verdad es que a aquello que había pasado en una semana no se le podía llamar relación. Kagura había entrado en su vida de una forma avasalladora removiendo todo su mundo, el cual estaba perfectamente ordenado sin ella. Pero la periodista fue como un huracán, cuando pasan dejan sus huellas en cada una de las casas, en cada uno de los lugares y corazones de los supervivientes.

Por desgracia, él era un superviviente. Habría deseado que el sufrimiento acabara junto con Naraku pero no fue así; con lo sucedido a Kagura su dolor se intensificó eliminando por completo toda esperanza de vida. Lloró como un niño pequeño todas las noches que podía venir a visitarla, llevándole amapolas, sabiendo que eran sus favoritas. No se consideraba un hombre débil, pero no sabía por qué se sentía así con ella.

No, sí que lo sabía. Se había intentado engañar a si mismo muchas veces, pero sabía que ella estaba hecha para él, sabía que con su partida él no volvería a conocer a nadie que se amoldara perfectamente a su persona. Nadie que pudiera leer tan bien sus pensamientos y entender sus acciones. Nadie que lo cambiara de tal forma sin ni siquiera mencionarlo.

Sí, se había enamorado en una semana de la mujer que ahora iba a visitar. Simplemente Amor. Dicen, que por desgracia, no sabes lo bueno que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Se sentó delante de ella, a pocos centímetros de donde ella reposaba. Dejó las flores a un lado y cerró los ojos intentando controlar los sentimientos que se revelaban si sobresalían a flor de piel.

Como cada noche, le cogió la mano y rogó a cualquier espíritu o energía que Miroku llamase que se la devolviera, que la trajera de vuelta a él. Sin quererlo, recordó el motivo por el que todo esto había comenzado, pues a la cabeza le vino la imagen de la diosa de la guerra recordándola como en el cuadro de Velázquez la pintaba.

-No sé si estás ahí o si me he vuelto loco del todo – empezó a hablar Sesshomaru en voz baja – gracias a ti, me lo han robado todo. Mi prometida, mi credibilidad, tres años de mi vida… todo por acabar a alguien que quería vengarse de ti – apretó más la mano de Kagura, inerte en la camilla del hospital – pero cuando me estaba reponiendo, cuando la vida nuevamente me daba una segunda oportunidad, tu enemigo me la arrebató.

Levantó la cabeza mirando al techo como si supiera que ella se encontraba allí, mirando invasivamente el lugar en el que él había venido cada día, para rogar porque ella despertara del coma.

-No quiero nada, no quiero que me des la felicidad, ni la dicha. Solo quiero una cosa que tú me puedes conceder – suspiró – tráela de vuelta. Ella ha sufrido por ti, ha estado a punto de morir por ti, lo menos que le debes es una segunda oportunidad. Si no tiene que estar a mi lado que así sea, pero dale la oportunidad de vivir – se acercó al oído de Kagura – lucha, cobarde. Lucha por mí – le susurró

Acabó el soliloquio como cada día, para mirar el rostro sereno de Kagura quien había sido inducida al coma para que se recuperase de sus heridas, pero tras una semana de descanso, la mujer no había mostrado ningún signo de vitalidad más que la del corazón bombear.

Se recostó en la silla aún con la mano agarrada entre las suyas temiendo que si la soltaba la perdería para siempre y cerró los ojos, necesitaba estar a solas con ella solo un momento, imaginarse por un segundo que Atenea había escuchado su petición y Kagura volvía a su lado.

Como otras veces, su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada creyendo escuchar algún ruido procedente de la periodista, muchas veces había salido de la habitación llamando a veinte enfermeras para que la reconocieran, pues había escuchado un murmullo imaginario o su nombre susurrado en sus labios.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una presión en su mano, precedente de la de Kagura. Sin poder creérselo se acercó a ella, quedando a milímetros de distancia, queriendo cerciorarse completamente de que no se estaba volviendo loco.

-No – los labios de Kagura se movían forzosamente, susurrando – no soy una cobarde – consiguió decir – idiota – le insultó abriendo los ojos cobre.

Sesshomaru se quedó paralizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer, pues el deseo más profundo de su ser se había hecho realidad. Acortó la distancia y la besó, sintiendo como ella sí correspondía, aunque fuera de una forma torpe y débil.

-No te muevas – ella lo miró irónica – tú ya me entiendes. Voy a llamar al médico – salió disparado por la puerta, con una alegría creciente dentro.

Kagura miraba desde la cama la habitación en la que se encontraba. Las paredes blancas, cortinas del mismo color, una televisión y un gran ventanal que permitía a la luz natural entrar al habitáculo.

Sonrió, comprendiendo donde se encontraba, recordando aquello que había sucedido antes de caer en la oscuridad. Ella sabía que podía haber muerto pues, había contemplado la posibilidad no como una hipótesis sino como una realidad y no se esperaba que la vida le diera una segunda oportunidad.

" _Tú héroe no me ha dejado opción. Disfrútalo"_ escuchó una voz en su mente, alguien que le decía esas suaves palabras y seguidamente recordó unos ojos azules que la miraban con dulzura. No pudo hondar mucho en ese pensamiento pues Sesshomaru había llegado raudo y veloz con el escuadrón de médicos, amenazados seguramente por él, para reconocerla. Aun así, dio las gracias en silencio por haber vuelto a la vida.

Duarte las semanas que siguieron Kagura fue visitada por todos y cada uno de los chicos del departamento de policía. La habían considerado una heroína digna de ser parte de la pequeña familia que se había formado en aquel departamento y por ello mismo, su habitación estaba coronada de flores y globos por todas partes.

Sesshomaru venía cada día con Rin para que la niña la volviera a ver y volviera a disfrutar con ella de la nueva vida que se le presentaba. Kagura disfrutaba de la compañía de la niña, pero esperaba que el detective quisiera hablar con ella, al menos para saber en qué había quedado lo suyo.

Pero los días fueron pasando y cada vez, veía más distanciado al joven albino por lo que recibió el mensaje de que aquello que él había vivido con ella, solo había sido una noche divertida. Ella no era de esas; en realidad, no había tenido tiempo de clasificarse para saber qué tipo de mujer era, pero estaba segura de que no le gustaban las aventuras de una noche pues aun no tenía la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para hacerlo.

Una tarde, en la que el detective dejó a Rin en el hospital porque tenía que trabajar, Kagura había tenido la idea de que la niña durmiera con ella en la cama, cayendo rendida a los pocos minutos de tumbarse en ella.

Inuyasha entró por la puerta para hacer la valoración de su paciente, pero esta vez con cara mucho más seria y rígida de lo habitual.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – la periodista preocupada, le preguntó al ver su cara

-No, tus constantes están bien – dijo mirando la carpeta – en unos días podrás tener el alta – la cerró y se sentó en una silla cercana a la camilla

-Y ¿entonces? ¿a qué viene la cara de antes?

-Yo – Inuyasha levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal? – ella asintió extrañada – antes del ataque a Naraku… no sé cómo decirlo

-Dilo de una vez y deja de tenerme en vilo – le exigió en voz baja algo exasperada

-¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales antes de la agresión de Naraku? – Kagura abrió los ojos, sorprendida – eso me dice que sí – se levantó enfadado

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo así y sin que te conteste te enfadas?

-Estás embarazada de tres semanas – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – si contamos, te quedaste en estado mientras estabas con mi hermano, pero es imposible que sea de él – remarcó – por lo tanto tengo en mi mano la prueba viviente de que lo has engañado

-¿Qué? – embarazada, engaño… ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Mira, sé que has tenido una vida difícil y sé que mi hermano fue un soplo de aire fresco – dijo respirando profundamente – pero él también es una persona que ha sufrido y mucho todos estos años y no se merece que nadie le haga daño como se lo has hecho tú – le tendió unos papeles – esto es el alta médica. Estás en perfectas condiciones para irte a casa o si lo prefieres irte a otro hospital, pero yo, no te quiero aquí

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que he engañado a tu hermano? – ella miraba los papeles abrumada, sintiéndose sola nuevamente

-Porque no puede tener hijos, en el acuerdo prematrimonial de Sara lo dejó bien claro – ella levantó la mirada sorprendida – si pensabas colársela, lo siento, no te ha funcionado. Por favor, vístete y vete

-No me puedes obligar

-No, pero te puedo persuadir – sacó un bolígrafo y se lo dio – los Taisho somos una familia unida que nos protegemos los unos a los otros. Pensaba que podía pertenecer a ella, pero no ha sido así.

-Me iré de vuestras vidas – aseguró firmando el alta – pero por favor, no le digas nada a Sesshomaru

-Por mucho que lo supiera, no iba a reconocer un hijo que no es suyo – le espetó con ira el pequeño de la familia

-Es lógico – le entregó los papeles temblando

-¿Estás bien? – posiblemente la ira no le había dejado ver el daño que le estaban causando sus palabras, por lo que decidió calmarse un poco al ver que la muchacha no dejaba de temblar

-Perfectamente. Despertaré a Rin y nos iremos y ya no tendrás que vernos – le aseguró atropelladamente poniéndose en pie lentamente – gracias por todo – cogió la ropa que había traído Rin la noche anterior de su armario y se cambió en el lavabo – los mareos y las náuseas posiblemente sean del feto ¿verdad?

-Sí, son síntomas. No hagas esfuerzos y come de todo. Si estas cansada ves a algún herbolario a que te den algún tipo de vitaminas natural, así podrás capear mejor el temporal.

-Gracias por ser un médico tan atento y amable – se dirigió a Rin y la despertó – cariño, nos vamos. Por fin puedo irme a casa – ella asintió no muy convencida. Aun así, se dirigieron a la puerta para no mirar atrás mientras Inuyasha se sentía el ser más ruin del planeta.

Horas más tarde, Sesshomaru se dirigió a la habitación de Kagura, había tardado más de lo normal porque se había pasado toda la tarde dando vueltas por el centro comercial, en una joyería.

El detective al fin se había decidido, pues estaba claro que el tiempo que había pasado con la inquietud de saber si volvería a ver los ojos cobre de Kagura, le había hecho pensar que la vida era muy corta como para dejar pasar las oportunidades, las cuales normalmente no se repetían.

Entró en la habitación con un ramo de amapolas rojas en su mano derecha y tocando la caja de terciopelo que se guardaba en su bolsillo izquierdo. Pero al fijar la vista pudo comprobar que la mujer que debía de ser su esposa no estaba, por lo que fue a buscar a su hermano hecho una furia.

-Hola Sesshomaru – le saludó el pequeño alegre - ¿vienes a verme?

-¿Dónde está? – fueron las únicas palabras de Sesshomaru

-¿Perdona?

-¡No te hagas el estúpido conmigo Inuyasha! – le amenazó el hermano mayor – he ido a la habitación de Kagura y ni ella ni la niña están. ¿Dónde han ido?

-Le he dado el alta – dijo mientras seguía mirando unos documentos

-Que has hecho ¿qué? – se fue a su hermano, algo más bajo que él y lo cogió por las solapas de la bata banca - ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¿No le quedaban unos días para recuperarse?

-Yo… no podía tenerla cerca después de saber lo que sé – su hermano lo soltó dejando que cayera al suelo – prometí no decir nada así que no puedo ayudarte. Si me disculpas, tengo pacientes que atender – Inuyasha se dirigió a la sala de urgencias dejando a su hermano completamente en shock

-Señor Taisho, que alegría de verle – Karen, la recepcionista de sesenta años apareció en el mostrador por arte de magia, como siempre - ¿qué le trae por aquí?

-He venido a ver a Kagura, pero se ha ido – le contestó ido, mirado el pasillo por donde se había dio su hermano

-¡Ah! Sí. Algo muy raro – la mujer se giró para buscar unos papeles - ¿usted va a verla? – el detective la miró, intrigado – bueno… es que se dejó su historial aquí y posiblemente lo necesite si tiene que ir a alguna revisión – le entregó una carpeta con el expediente de la mujer – como usted es de la familia y policía puedo confiar en que se lo entregue ¿verdad? espero que se cuide y más ahora – antes de poder preguntar nada, la mujer se marchó tal y como había venido.

Sesshomaru abrió la carpeta en busca de alguna respuesta que contestar a las preguntas que se estaba formulando. Abrió los ojos en cuanto descubrió aquello que podía haberle hecho huir tan rápido.

-Voy a matarlo – fue a buscar a su hermano a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de él – levántate Inuyasha

-Sesshomaru, estoy ocupado – se levantó viendo la cara de su hermano avanzando amenazante - ¿se puede saber que…? – no acabó la frase gracias al tremendo puñetazo brindado por su hermano mayor, siendo impulsado hacia atrás – pero ¿qué haces idiota?

-¡Esto! – plantó el expediente abierto de Kagura en su escritorio señalando la parte adecuada - ¡Eres idiota! ¿verdad? – le gritó completamente fuera de si

-Lo he hecho por ti, imbécil – arremetió el otro apoyando las manos en el escritorio y enfrentándolo - ¿qué hubiera pasado cuando supieras que ella está embarazada de otro? Sé lo que es que engañen Sesshomaru y no es nada agradable

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así? ¿en qué cabeza cabe que ella haya podido engañarme en una semana que hemos estado saliendo? ¿Qué tiene? ¿una doble vida?

-No lo sé – Inuyasha pegó un puñetazo en el escritorio – pero tú mismo me dijiste que no podías tener críos ¿qué quieres que piense cuando veo estos resultados en las pruebas? – por primera vez Sesshomaru decidió escuchar a su hermano – me he odiado a mí mismo en cuanto he visto su reacción, como si se sintiera sola. Pero no podía permitir que te hiciera eso, no podía permitir que por un error suyo te lo hiciera pagar a ti por toda la eternidad.

-Sara se lo inventó – Inuyasha levantó la mirada sorprendido – ella no quería tener hijos, pero no quería declarar eso en público, su nuevo puesto de trabajo era respaldado por familias con descendencia, por lo que decidió inventarse esa cláusula

-¿Qué…? – el médico se sentó, sorprendido

-Me lo explicó cuando leí el acuerdo. Yo en aquella época pensé que estaba bien, pues yo tampoco quería a un bebé y accedí a que todo el mundo pensara que era estéril – vio cómo su hermano se tapaba la cara con una mano – sé que lo has hecho con buena fe, pero la próxima vez que intervengas en mi vida sin consultármelo te arrancaré el corazón – él asintió – voy a hablar con ella, pero ves pensando como compensárselo a ella y a tu futuro sobrino – salió del despacho con el historial de la mujer en la mano. Tenía que pensar una manera para convencerla de que la familia Taisho no era tan loca como aparentaba.

Se dirigió al coche sentándose en el asiento del piloto. Mientras lo ponía en marcha escuchó un ligero bip del móvil, por lo que apagó el motor y sacó el aparato esperando que fuera Kagura quien le hubiera enviado un mensaje. Pero volvía a ser su hermano pequeño.

- _Ya sé que no quieres que me meta en tu vida pero es importante. Ha llamado Miyouga, Kagura ha presentado su renuncia y se ha marchado. Ves a su casa._

Maldijo al acabar de leer el mensaje. Dejó el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó el coche, saliendo del aparcamiento del hospital a toda velocidad para dirigirse al apartamento de la periodista. Si pensaba irse sin dejar rastro, tendría que pasar primero por encima de su cadáver, de eso estaba seguro.

Kagura recogía sus cosas llorando en silencio. Había dejado a Rin en la cocina comiendo un bocadillo mientras ella sacaba las maletas y empezaba a guardar sus cosas. A la vida le encantaba jugar con ella, darle la felicidad y cuando se empezaba a acostumbrar se la arrebataba de un plumazo, haciendo que empezara desde el principio una vez más.

-En mi otra vida seguramente fui la hermana gemela mala de Hitler – se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa de cuadros roja – es la única respuesta de que seáis tan cabrones conmigo – decía al aire mientras metía sus cosas en la maleta

Aun así, debía de reconocer, que la oportunidad que le había brindado la vida una vez más era un regalo más que una maldición. Puede que estuviera sola, que la persona que amaba no le correspondiera, pero ahora tenía una familia por la que luchar y eso le daba algo de fuerzas, no por ella, sino por Rin y la nueva criatura que venía de camino.

Paró un momento para tocarse el vientre y sonrió. El padre del bebé era todo un semental, a la primera había conseguido que ella creyera en él y que creciera en su interior algo que era parte de los dos. Puede que fuera una descripción muy romántica pero la sensación de tener alguien en su vientre aunque no fuera más que un garbanzo en esos momentos, le daba la sensación de paz y serenidad.

Suspiró, había leído en internet que si la madre estaba depresiva el niño podía salir afectado al estar conectado con ella. Era imposible que aun recibiera algún tipo de estímulo, pero por si acaso se obligó a sonreír y a mirar el lado positivo a su vida, aunque le costara un poco encontrarlo.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, el saludo de Rin o la presencia a su espalda que la miraba intensamente. Kagura se giró con un poco de ropa, para poder clasificarla, que cayó al suelo cuando vio el par de ojos que vigilaban su espalda. Se agachó a recogerlos rápidamente mareándose un poco y tambaleándose levemente

-No hagas movimientos bruscos – Sesshomaru se acercó, riñéndola como si fuera una niña pequeña- no es bueno para el bebé – la levantó en volandas y la sentó en la cama

-¿Es que tu hermano no puede tener la puta boca cerrada? – espetó enfadada

-Soy detective, nada se me escapa

-Pues si has venido a decirme que soy una furcia, no hace falta que te molestes – Kagura se separó de él – tu hermano me lo ha dejado claro. Así que por favor, vete

-¿Y ya está? – ella lo miró interrogante – ¿no hay discusiones acaloradas como antaño? ¿No vas a intentar convencerme de que el bebé es mío?

-¿Para qué? ¿para agrandar más tu ego? ¿o para que me martirices diciendo lo listo que eres y lo estúpida que he sido yo? ¿o…? – él le tapó la boca

-Crees que ese hijo es mío ¿no?

-Sesshomaru – empezó ella quejándose

-Contesta – exigió – sí o no

-Desde los veinticio años hasta ahora, has sido la única persona con la que he tenido relaciones sexuales – contestó ella mirando al suelo – pero desde que era un bebé hasta ahora has sido la única persona con la que he hecho el amor ¿te contesta eso?

-Es decir… o hace tres años que tienes ese feto en el vientre o es mío ¿no? – ella lo miró seria, enfadada. No quería hacer bromas sobre ello. Se había sentido utilizada despreciada y asqueada consigo misma. Lo último que ahora necesitaba era tener a alguien riéndose de ella

-Te acabo de contestar – dijo de forma elocuente. A diferencia de la reacción que esperaba, Sesshomaru sonrió de una forma destensada y tranquila, de una forma que aún no había visto - ¿de qué te ríes?

-De que gracias a mi descuido tengo un gran argumento para que me digas que sí – sacó la caja de terciopelo, pasándosela – ya sabes lo que hay dentro

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿crees que sea hijo tuyo?

-No es que lo crea, es que lo sé – Kagura lo miró interrogante – sé que parece una locura, pero tiene sentido. Mi familia cree que soy estéril, porque acepté una clausula junto con Sara en la que no íbamos a tener hijos. Pero era ella quien no los quería y por eso lo inventó

-¿Y por qué no se lo inventó con ella?

-Porque a mí no me molestaba, a ella la hubiera degradado socialmente. Y más en un bufete de abogados

-Entonces lo que dijo Inuyasha es mentira ¿no?

-Estoy seguro que dentro de nueve meses tendemos a un niño o niña de ojos miel y cabello albino. En nuestra familia es la mejor muestra de paternidad que tenemos

-Es raro ver a un albino con los ojos de color miel

-Dicen que nuestra familia fue maldecida por una bruja del séquito de Morgana – le levantó el rostro por el mentón y le hizo mirarle – he estado noche tras noche en ese hospital sufriendo por cada palabra que te dije, por cada mirada de desprecio que te lancé. Las acusaciones que te hice, como me desquité contigo, sentí que todo aquello pesaría sobre mí y que nunca podría decirte que te quiero – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – me has llegado al corazón de una manera indescriptible y cuando vi que tu vida se iba, me quería ir contigo

-Es muy romántico, Romeo – dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Me has vuelto un sentimentalista. ¡Mira lo que he hecho por ti! – hizo una señal a la puerta para luego aparecer Rin con el ramo de amapolas mientras ella iba vestida con una sábana blanca liada al hombro y con una peluca rubia

-Soy Afrodita, diosa del amor – dijo de forma teatral la niña – y yo consa… congarso… consargo…

-Consagro – le ayudó el detective

-Eso, consagro vuestro matrimonio. Porque te vas a casar ¿no? – Kagura sintió los ojos expectantes de la niña por lo que miró a Sesshomaru, encontrado los mismos ojos expectantes e ilusionados que los de Rin. Puede que no fueran familia pero se parecían mucho.

-¿Quién soy yo para contradecir a la gran diosa del amor? – se encogió de hombros esperando la reacción de los otros dos que se abalanzaron sobre ella alegres.

Puede que la vida al fin y al cabo sí le haya dado un milagro.

FIN.

* * *

C'est finni le broculí xD.

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ya podéis respirar tranquilas parece que todo se ha solucionado. Pero también, lo que todo se soluciona bien, acaba pronto ¿no? Esa es la pena, que dentro de una semana veréis el final de esta historia.

La verdad que es una de las obras a las que más cariño le tengo y el que tanta gente la haya aceptado tan bien, me enorgullece enormemente. De igual forma, gracias a todos por haberle dado la oportunidad a este pequeño escrito, ha sido fantástico teneros semana tras semana conmigo dándome ánimos y siguiéndome.

Bueno, pero dejémonos de despedidas que aún falta un capítulo el cual, será el **Epílogo**. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Bien, el fragmento de este capítulo hace referencia al reencuentro de Odiseo y de su esposa Penélope después de unos 20 años de espera. Aunque la historia de Odiseo es muy larga (da para un libro nada menos) la escena final donde la pareja se reencuentra es la más emocionante. Después de pasar 10 años en la guerra de Troya, Odiseo pasa otros 10 años para poder volver a su hogar, donde se encuentra que ha sido arrasada por los huéspedes que han vivido allí durante esos últimos 10 años (estos eran los pretendientes de Penélope, que esperaban que ella se casara con uno de ellos, pensando y deseando que Odiseo había muerto). No entraré en detalles por si queréis leerlos la Odisea (la cual recomiendo mucho) pero en esta escena Penélope le pone una prueba a Odiseo para saber si realmente es él la cual él pasa. Por ello, como la misma historia se reencuentra dos amores, es por lo que he utilizado este fragmento.

 **Agradecimientos**

Broken Glitz: Holaaaaaaa! ¡Tranquila! No soy tan malvada como para matar a mi personaje principal (aunque realmente he estado a punto…), pero no, no podía matarla, me he encariñado tanto con ella… además me enrabió muchísimo que Kagura muriera en el Manga así que no… me niego a su muerte xD. Me ha encantado que hayas referenciado a Boudica (como buena historiadora) me ha parecido fascinante que conozcas sus hazañas. Sí, yo también lo hubiera abofeteado, pero se ve (y me informé xD) que si un policía no anuncia que es policía y dispara lo pueden considerar asesinato… es muy chungo… pero pasa. Yo me imagino a InunoTaisho como un cachondo, y por eso me ha parecido que este personaje le queda bien, es todo lo contrario a sus hijos xD. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Y nos vemos en el siguiente.

PrincessVirgo: Muy buenas! Muchas gracias por el comentario! Sinceramente no me ha sido nada complicado acabar con Naraku, hasta lo estaba deseando y me he tenido que controlar para que no fuera de masaido Gore. En fin espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena. Sí, en algunos lugares lo ponen también como hijo de Dionisio, pero según los cántos órficos, creo recordad que se le hacía hijo de Apolo. Pero la mitología es tan extensa que existen muchas variantes xD. Espero que disfrutes, nos vemos pronto!

anime love: Holaaaaa! Muchas gracias por el mensaje, de verdad que me hace muy feliz todos estos comentarios que me aparecen, me reviven xD. Bueno, pues, aquí esta, ya sabemos como está Kagura, Sesshomaru y la Araña. Espero que te haya gustado como se han desarrollado los acontecimientos y que te haya valido la pena la espera. A mi me encanta el personaje de Rin, me la comería a besos, me encantaría tener una hija como ella xD En fin, espero vernos a la semana siguiente!

Agradecer también a: Hanna Stardust, Inariama-chan, Inu'Karuta, Mafe-mon, PrincessVirgo, SOPHI-106, alheli.g.r, chuckylandia, dana masen cullen, Michelle-Taisho14, caritomoxa, linithamonre77, Lucy3215, tentenxneji4ever, Frozen-Winter-Heart, ainize, y marcela arce por agregar a mis favoritos o seguir desde la distancia. Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

Y como siempre, agradecer al lector silencioso, que aunque no esté presente mantiene viva mi "obra" por llamarlo de alguna forma. Muchas Gracias.

En fin, nos vemos, como siempre, en los bares :p


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo

 _A Palas Atenea, que la ciudad protege,_

 _Comienzo a cantar;_

 _Diosa terrible, que junto a Ares_

 _Se ocupa de los bélicos afines,_

 _Las arrasadas ciudades, el fragor y las guerras;_

 _Ella protege al pueblo en armas_

 _Cuando en campaña parte y cuando regresa._

 _Salud, diosa: concédeme fortuna y dicha._

 _ **Cantos Homéricos. Himno XI a Atenea.(1)**_

Hoy era un día especial, no necesariamente feliz ni necesariamente triste, simplemente especial. Era la primera vez que toda la familia se juntaba para la celebración del quinto cumpleaños de hijo Kyo, el cual se celebraba en su casa, antaño de sus padres, reformada de pies a cabeza por su marido.

La diferencia fundamental de ese año a los otros, es que hoy vería a Kikyou, una de sus amigas de la facultad, pero por la que no solo compartía un sentimiento de añoranza, pues la presencia de aquella mujer le recordaba sin querer a todos los acontecimientos vividos hará cinco años.

Según Akatsuki, la psicóloga del departamento y una amiga reciente de la joven periodista, debía de afrontar su miedo y hablar de lo sucedido las tres noches que pasó en cautiverio a manos de su hermano, pues necesitaba exteriorizar ese dolor.

Y ella lo había intentado, había probado de hablar con Sesshomaru, quien le hacía de psicólogo, amigo y marido. Pero cada vez que recordaba las sensaciones, el miedo y la angustia, se bloqueaba y rompía a llorar muerta de miedo y temblando. También sus pesadillas habían vuelto después de saber que volvería a ver a Kikyou despertando a su marido quien se encargaba de consolarla y abrazarla.

Acabó de poner los aperitivos en la mesa y recorrió la estancia, viendo el salón lleno de fotos de su familia. Las fotos de su boda, de sus tres hijos juntos Rin, Kyo y la pequeña Yû junto con Kohaku abrazando por detrás a su hija mayor; de las salidas, de los viajes. Toda una vida que apenas había empezado a apreciar, estaba enmarcada en el salón de la casa, dando una sensación de paz absoluta.

Recordó el día de su boda, Kagome le había escogido un vestido blanco largo de una sola tira en el hombro derecho, asemejando una túnica griega. Ella había protestado, pues no tenía que ir de blanco pues alegaba que ese convencionalismo no iba con ella. Fue Rin quien le dio todo un discurso sobre el patriarcado y la liberación de las mujeres y de las tradiciones, llegando a darle la razón para que la niña dejara de sermonearla. Tenía el pelo suelto y ondulado, iba levemente pintada y con unos zapatos bajos, ya que había confesado en confianza a su suegra que no sabía andar por encima de los dos centímetros.

La ceremonia hecha al aire libre fue preciosa y el banquete muy bonito, hasta que su cuñado y su suegro se emborracharon, destrozando parte de la tarta del convite. Un día digno de recordar sin duda.

Había aprendido a llevar el pelo suelto, olvidándose de los moños que oprimían su abundante melena azabache. Sin quererlo ella se había reprimido a si misma después del suceso con su hermano hará ya ocho años, había interiorizado que todo lo que le había pasado en parte era su culpa, simplemente por ser mujer. Su orgullo chocaba con esos sentimientos y por eso había aprendido a esconderlos hasta ahora, o al menos, eso era lo que le decía Aka-chan.

-Vuelve a la tierra, no me dejes con estos monstruos aquí – Kagura sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Había aprendido a no sobresaltarse cuando él la abrazaba por la espalda, sus sentidos se habían agudizado y sabía perfectamente si era él quien la apresaba en sus fuertes brazos o no. Más de una vez Miroku en su modo pervertido y galán, se había acercado a ella por la espalda sin previo aviso, ganándose más de una vez un sartenazo en la cara

-Estaba recordando – ella se apoyó en su pecho, sintiendo el olor a sándalo de su marido

-Ha llamado Kagome – la periodista se tensó. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de esto y la giró rápidamente –ya vienen – le dijo imitando a Gandalf (2)

-Déjate de tonterías – aunque se había quejado, la mujer se relajó con las extravagancias de su marido – ves a buscar a los niños.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones. Ella fue al lavabo para mirarse el reflejo nuevamente. Parecía mucho más joven que cinco años atrás, su vida había mejorado su aspecto. Gracias al periódico había conseguido que una editorial se fijara en ella y había pasado de periodismo de investigación a editora de diferentes documentos. Un trabajo que le gustaba, le pagaban mejor y no tenía que ver la sangre.

Escuchó el timbre y miró la hora, se había pasado en el baño media hora admirando su aspecto, ni Narciso se había quedado tanto rato admirando su ilustre figura. Se arregló un poco el cabello y salió encontrándose a su marido que estaba abriendo la puerta. Detrás de esta, apareció la imagen de Kagome e Inuyasha provocando que inmediatamente se destensara y soltara el aire que de forma inconsciente había aguantado.

-¡No puedes pasar! (3) – Sesshomaru llevaba a Yû en brazos, la cual intentaba imitar todo lo que hacía su padre.

-Claro que me deja pasar… soy su tío preferido – Inuyasha alargó los brazos y la niña inmediatamente se tiró hacia él – ¿lo ves? La tengo enamorada

-Simplemente porque le dejas que te tire del pelo – dicho y hecho. En cuanto Kagome acabó la oración, la niña de ojos cobre y cabello castaño empezó a enredarse con el cabello albino de su tío

-Pasad, Inutaisho e Izayoi están a punto de llegar – Sesshomaru se apartó, pero quitó la sonrisa en el momento en el que su cuñada y su hermano salieron del umbral, dejando espacio a quienes les acompañaban – hola – saludó secamente

-Vaya, tan entusiasta como siempre Sesshomaru – Kikyou entró primero siendo seguida de su hijo Hakudoshi de unos diez años, quien iba de la mano de su padre, detrás de la mujer – veo que la vida te ha tratado bien después de todo. Lástima que Sara muriera tan trágicamente – Sesshomaru vio cómo su mujer bajó la cabeza deprimida – oh disculpa, este es Onigumo es uno de los accionistas de la universidad de Berlín, subvenciona estudios y campos de investigación – el hombre de cabello rubio con ojos azules atado a una cola asentía a todo lo que decía su mujer – y este es Hakudoshi, de coeficiente intelectual de 160 – el niño igual que su padre pero con facciones más dulces, asintió

-Este es mi hijo Kyo – al escuchar su nombre, el niño albino y de ojos miel llegó corriendo hasta su madre – te presento a Hakudoshi de coeficiente intelectual de 160 – el niño miró extrañado a su padre

-Que apellido más largo – se quejó inocentemente – te llamaré Hakudoshi ¿vale? – el otro niño asintió – ven, hay patatas y galletas saladas – sin esperar respuesta el albino cogió de la mano al rubio y se lo llevó a la mesa

-Igual de nervioso que tú, Kagura

-Hola Kikyou, yo también me alegro de verte – levantó la mirada para verla. Después de tantos años ahí delante tenía a la prueba viviente de sus pesadillas, del sufrimiento, de las noches en vela. Pero lejos de sentir odio, rencor o miedo, sintió alivio al ver su cara, ya que, todo aquello acabó en el instante en el que Naraku murió – pasad y sentaros, la fiesta está por empezar.

Poco a poco fue llegando los familiares y amigos del niño llenándose así la casa de risas y chillidos estridentes. Kagura se sentó al lado de Kagome, en las escaleras, con una cerveza en la mano, admirando el amplio porche y jardín de aquel hogar.

-Y pensar que tu aparcaste allí tu coche para salvarme – apuntó Kagome bebiendo zumo – ¿ya puedes dormir por las noches sabiendo lo que pasó aquí?

-Aun tengo pesadillas en las que no me despierto en el hospital o Sesshomaru nunca llega a entrar por la puerta – miró su cerveza – pero doy gracias todas las noches cuando me despierto y veo a Sesshomaru a mi lado. Es la única forma de devolverme a la realidad – Kagome sonrió mirando al frente - ¿y tú? ¿cómo lo llevas?

-Las veces que Inuyasha tiene guardia no puedo conciliar el sueño – bebió un trago más de zumo de naranja - intenta compaginárselo, pero los demás médicos también tienen familias. Normalmente me despierto pensando que nunca llegaste a tiempo – bajó la mirada hacia sus pies

-Estamos llenas de taras – Kagura bebió un poco de su cerveza – pero me alegro, porque no cambiaría nada de mi vida

-Amén a eso – las dos mujeres brindaron por ello

-Oh Kagura, estás aquí – la voz chillona pero pausada de Kikyou hizo que las dos mujeres se giraran para verla arriba de las escaleras – quería hablar contigo

-Tú dirás – suspiró

-Te debo una disculpa – la mujer de ojos cobre miró a la filóloga sorprendida. Sí que se parecían las hermanas, pero estaba claro que Kagome tenía mucha más hermosura interior – parece que mis palabras han podido afectarte de una forma non grata

-Disculpas aceptadas, Kikyou – levantó la cerveza y se giró, dando por terminada la conversación

-Pero había algo que quiero preguntarte – la mujer de ojos cobre se giró para verla nuevamente - ¿cómo es que Naraku se aprovechó de ti? No te pareces en nada a mí, ni física ni intelectualmente y desde luego no compartíamos los mismos gustos

-¡Kikyou! – protestó Kagome

-Es algo que me reconcome – Kikyou sin cambiar el semblante bajó las escaleras pasando por medio de las dos para luego girarse y mirar a Kagura – Sara, Hellen y Alysson sí que eran parecidas a mí, al menos en lo que a físico se refiere. Pero tú no tenías ni tienes eso. ¿por qué él la tomó contigo en primer lugar?

-¿Esa es tu manera de pedir disculpas, hermana? – la detective se levantó hecha una furia

-Sinceramente Kikyou, es algo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle – contestó de manera solemne Kagura, controlado las ganas de chillar – solo sé que aquella noche al no encontrarte me pegó con una barra de hierro en la cabeza y me llevó a una cabaña cerca de aquí

-Así que te utilizó para olvidarme ¿verdad? – la filóloga negó con la cabeza mientras su hermana pequeña echaba chispas – debe de ser muy difícil saber que siempre estarás siendo comprada por alguien mejor que tú. Yo, Sara, y un largo etcétera que tendrá Sesshomaru

-¡Quieres cerrar la boca! – Kagome chilló de tal forma que todos los adultos se asomaron a la ventana, pero ninguna de ellas tres podía verlos - ¿a qué mierdas viene todo eso?

-Kagome, cálmate. Simplemente estoy interesada en saber su opinión – argumentó la filóloga – ¿y bien? ¿qué opinas con ser siempre el segundo plato? ¿eso también es sentirse usada?

-Serás hija de – Kagura se levantó y le tapó la boca con la mano

-Hay niños cerca – dijo de forma tranquila – además tu madre no tiene la culpa de que haya salido así, recuérdalo.

-¡No me ignores, Kagura! ¿Quién te crees que eres? – por primera vez, Kikyou había dejado de ser la mujer serena y firme – solo eres la hija de una puta, de un borracho y la hermana de un psicópata. Repudiada, utilizada, eres escoria humana. ¿qué se siente al saber que eres el segundo plato? – volvió a preguntar remarcando cada palabra

-No lo sé – Kagura suspiró y la miró a los ojos – dímelo tú – agregó

-¿Perdona?

-La mujer que te ha quitado la subvención, es decir, el dinero para poder crear un estudio sobre el mito de vete a saber tu qué, la tienes delante. Onigumo es un viejo amigo de Bankotsu que es… un buen compañero. Él me ofreció el trabajo de editora en la editorial que tu marido subvenciona. Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

Kikyou no dijo nada, simplemente miró a la mujer con ira contenida. Kagura había dado en el clavo, el hecho de que la filóloga estuviera tan insoportable es que se había quedado sin el dinero de la subvención que su querido marido le cedía siempre que lo necesitaba. Kagura sabía que ella iba a reaccionar así, pues a diferencia de su hermana, la filóloga era bastante snob por así decirlo y nunca había sentido una amistad tan profunda con ella que rayase la cordialidad.

-Vaya, te has quedado sin palabras – Kagome estaba sorprendida y alegre por el arranque de carácter de su cuñada

-Lo que no te voy a consentir – Kagura se levantó y bajó las escaleras, quedando a la altura de Kikyou – es que vengas a mi casa, comas mi comida y me insultes. Esto no es un bar de putas por mucho que a ti te lo parezca – la filóloga la miró con odio – tienes dos opciones, o comportare como una persona o largarte de aquí, tú decides

-Cuidado, según dicen soy la diosa guerrera encarnada – se acercó amenazante la otra

-No me dan miedo los oráculos de pacotilla – sentenció Kagura, olvidándose completamente del miedo irracional que le tenía a esa mujer. Su orgullo había hablado y no pensaba tirarse para atrás.

-Kagura, que gusto que te encuentro – Izayoi una de las espectadoras de la pelea, decidió salir al porche para poner un poco de tierra de por medio – necesito saber dónde van ciertas cosas de la cocina, no te interrumpo ¿verdad? – la cara de Izayoi tan dulce pero severa a la vez hizo que Kikyou tragara duramente mientras Kagome, acostumbrada, sonrió

-Eh, sí – contestó la de ojos cobre – vamos – y las dos salieron de las escaleras hasta la casa

-Así que es eso – Kagome se acercó a su hermana – estás celosa de Kagura – Kikyou la miró enfadada – me alegro de que al fin te haya dejado en su sitio, aunque yo te hubiera dejado una marca en tu nívea piel

-En este maldito pueblo nadie ha cambiado, sois iguales – sentenció con cierto aire de superioridad

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho Kikyou. Atenea tiene suerte en no parecerse a ti – y con esas palabras dejó a su hermana en el jardín, para entrar con su familia

-Sabes que Inuyasha me ama ¿verdad? – Kagome dejó de subir las escaleras pero no se dio la vuelta – solo ve en ti, alguien que se parece a mí, tenlo presente – Kagome siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la puerta y entrar en el recinto, sin mirar atrás.

La tarde acabó de transcurrir de manera agradable para casi todos los invitados, que al anochecer comenzaron a partir. Los niños acabaron durmiendo en sus camas mientras ellos veían la tele en uno de los sofás del salón. La chimenea estaba puesta pero la mujer estaba tapada con una manta y siendo abrazada por los hombros por su marido, el cual miraba la película intensamente.

-He hablado con mi padre – comentó el detective cuando comenzaron los anuncios – me ha explicado que sucedió con el ADN de la Araña

-Naraku lo robó ¿no?

-Error – Kagura lo miró sorprendida – fue mi padre quien robó la muestra, colocó las pruebas falsas e hizo correr la voz. Querían hacer salir a tu hermano de su madriguera.

-¿Bankotsu estaba de acuerdo? – preguntó sorprendida la mujer

-Lo supo después, por eso no presentó cargos contra mi padre – contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-Que bonita forma de pasar el día – suspiró la mujer volviéndose a recostar en su hombro – bueno, dejemos el tema de Naraku, hoy he tenido suficiente

-Esa filóloga de pacotilla te ha molestado ¿no?

-Tranquilo amigo. Aun sé defenderme con las palabras perfectamente, gracias

-Me lo creo – empezó a besarle el cuello lentamente, haciendo caso omiso a la película que había vuelto a empezar

-Sesshomaru, los niños pueden despertarse – intentó apartarlo Kagura sabiendo sus intenciones

-Vamos a la habitación – le ordenó suavemente.

Kagura no supo negarse, tampoco es que quisiera pues llevaba varios días sin poder disfrutar de su marido sin que los niños interrumpieran de alguna forma su _ars amatoria_. Subieron las escaleras como si fueran unos adolescentes y llegaron a su dormitorio, intentando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no despertar a ningún monstro de la casa.

Se sentaron en la amplia cama y se besaron lentamente, saboreando el momento que podían compartir el uno del otro. Sesshomaru tumbó a Kagura para poder besarla a sus anchas, pues habían conseguido que la mujer llegara a entregarse completamente a él y con alegría, el detective había descubierto que su mujer era una auténtica tigresa en la cama, solo hacía falta la paciencia suficiente para conseguir que aflorara.

Sintió como Kagura fue aumentando el ritmo de los besos exigiendo mucha más acción de la que normalmente compartían, eso posiblemente era un síntoma del deseo angustiado que tanto a él como a ella le recorrería por todo el cuerpo. Aun así se levantó la cabeza y la miró, provocando que ella, frustrada suspirara y lo mirara.

-Espera aquí, tengo que darte algo – se levantó y fue hacia el armario

-Espero que no cojas por costumbre el dejar a tu mujer así – Sesshomaru levantó extrañado la cabeza y la miró, observando como los ojos cobre rugían de lujuria. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante al ver el cabello algo despeinado, los labios carnosos e hinchados y la ropa a medio quitar. Gimió y volvió la vista al armario

-Antaño eras una mujer más rectada, señora Taisho – dijo juguetón, mientras buscaba el maldito obsequio. Lo había escondido porque no quería que su hijo mayor se adueñara de él, pues Dios sabía lo territorial que era.

La verdad es que he cambiado bastante – Kagura se sentó cruzando las piernas en forma de loto – puede que me haya vuelto algo más fresca si la comparas con la mujer que conociste – se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Aunque Caledonia, su psicóloga, había intentado disuadirla de esa idea, ella se consideraba una mujer que había sucumbido a aquello que más odiaba, la lujira y tenía miedo de que su marido la dejara.

-Sí que lo has hecho – Sesshomaru, absorto de las reacciones de su mujer, seguía buscando el objeto – gracias al cielo ahora no me temes – Kagura levantó la vista – y no sabes lo que me encanta cuando me esperas con la bata de seda las noches las noches que los niños van a casa de los abuelos. Me enciendes en un momento – por fin sacó la caja y cerró el armario y se giró hacia Kagura, viéndola recogida en un lado de la cama mirándolo sorprendida -¿qué?

-¿No te molesta que haya cambiado? – se descruzó los brazos – es decir, te enamoraste de una mujer que ya no soy. Soy mucho más lujuriosa.

-¿Cómo? – el detective se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado – Kagura me enamoré de una mujer fuerte, que no le temía a nada y que fue sola al bosque a matar a un maníaco asesino y violador. A parte de que es una belleza- la mujer se sonrojó – y me encanta cuan lujuriosa te has vuelto, esa sin duda es la mejor parte del cambio

-Los hombres solo pensáis en una cosa – sonrió más segura, recibiendo un beso de su marido en los labios - ¿lo ves?

-Tu has empezado – sonrió galán. Kagura imitó el gesto, ya no le sorprendía que su marido sonriera, pues desde que ella volvió del coma, no dejó de hacerlo. Sesshomaru le dio la caja envuelta en un chillón papel de regalo – ábrelo

-¿Para mí? Pero si yo no tengo que celebrar nada

-Yo celebro que estés aquí, conmigo. Por eso hoy te he regalado esto – Kagura ansiosa rasgó el papel y abrió la caja

-No puede ser – en ella había la figura de una mujer, ataviada con túnica griega con casco y una lanza en su mano derecha. Un escudo a sus pies que tenía incrustada la cabeza de un monstruo con el pelo lleno de serpientes y una lechuza en su hombro izquierdo -¿Atenea?

-Gracias a ella he podido conocerte y estoy seguro de que sí realmente existiera hubiera hecho que despertaras como lo hiciste. Eres mi luz Kagura y esa luz siempre debe de estar protegida por la mejor – señaló a la diosa – y ella, es la mejor.

-Espero que los demás dioses del Olimpo no te escuchen –dijo ella divertida

-No creo – objetó Sesshomaru – soy un joven que le cae bien a todo el mundo – Kagura soltó una carcajada contagiando a Sesshomaru.

Ella se levantó y puso la mini estatua de la diosa en la cómoda, mirando hacia la puerta, protegiéndola. Esa noche, nada ni nadie los interrumpió y pudieron realizar el acto más sagrado de toda pareja que se precie, hacer el amor.

Es difícil poder decir que la felicidad les llegó a sus vidas y que sus problemas habían desaparecido, pues en la vida real, siempre hay problemas que deben de ser solucionados. Pero la diferencia es que ellos siempre estaban juntos, apoyándose y protegiéndose y sintiéndose protegidos, hasta el fin de sus días.

FIN

* * *

Mil perdones!

He estado más estresada que Epi y Blas en una cama de velcro U.U. Digamos que se me han juntado muchas cosas este agosto y setiembre y no he tenido tiempo ni de mirar al espejo y no he podido ponerme a editar el epílogo.

Que decir cuando he visto los 65 comentarios, no me había dado cuenta de que habían tantos. Ni que había tantos like ni tantos seguidores, cuando lo he visto me he quedado de piedra. Os quiero explicar un secretillo, esta historia la había escrito en un principio para presentarla a un concurso de escritura, pero no paso a la final, por lo que pensé que no tenía mucho futuro por lo que pensé en borrarla. Entonces quise adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, y aunque algunos se salen algo del papel (como Sesshomaru) me ha parecido que quedaban idóneos. Y Estoy muy contenta de haberlo hecho, porque parece que ha gustado. Muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido hasta el final y haberme aguantado.

Aclaraciones (Las últimas que hago en esta obra):

1-Este es el cántico homérico con el que se llamaba a la diosa Atenea para los rituales. Se le atribuye a Homero porque fueron escritos en la misma época (y digamos que no habían muchos escritores que dataran del siglo VIII a.C) pero no se sabe si realmente eran suyos. Me pareció adecuado acabar la novela aclamando a la diosa que al final parece haber ganado la batalla a la araña.

2 y 3- Son frases hechas por Gandalf el Gris (sip, frikada del Señor de los Anillos). La primera la dijo, sino recuerdo mal dentro de las minas de Moria, Gandalf está leyendo un diario en la tumba de Balin (primo de Guimbli el enano pelirrojo) donde dice: " **Una sombra se mueve en la oscuridad. No podemos salir. Ya vienen…"** La segunda, cuando Gandalf se enfrenta al Barlog (bicho enorme de color negro con cuernos y escupefuego) y le dice "no puedes pasar". Como he dicho, frikada de ESDA xD

Agradecimientos:

Broken Glitz: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ha sido un enorme placer tenerte por aquí, semana tras semana leyendo mis historias y comentándolas. De verdad que me alegrabas el día. Sep, la frase de Sesshomaru es de lo mejorcito que me ha salido de la novela. Espero que este Epílogo sea de tu agrado y que nos veamos por aquí en breve. Un abrazo y muchísimas gracias.

dana masen cullen: ¡Muy buenas! Sip, al final ha sido un SessKagu. Lo siento no se me da nada bien escribir SesshKag. Y mira que lo he intentado, pero no me sale natural. De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por leer y siento si al final no ha sido de tu agrado, pero agradezco haberte tenido por aquí. Espero que el epílogo te guste y vernos pronto.

Idk: Muchisimas gracias! Ciertamente no sé qué decir. Tantas adulaciones me han dejado como bloqueada, porque por mucho que te digan que vales para esto, no te lo acabas de creer del todo. Con toda la intención intenté que pareciera que Kagura había muerto.. ya que iba a acabar, al menos salía por la puerta grande xD. Con referente a la mitología, si ha servido para que se sepa un poquito más de ese mundo mítico de la antigüedad me siento contenta y feliz, porque realmente hay muchas equivocaciones tanto en Hollywood como en Internet y me parece que ya es hora de que se sea un poco de mitología que por sí sola es entretenida. xD Bueno… después de la parrafada solo que queda agradecerte y desearte que este epílogo te guste. Nos vemos pronto.

PrincessVirgo: Muy buenas! Muchisimas gracias por haber estado ahí y pro haberme seguido cada semana!. Me ha encantdao encontrar a una enamorada de la mitología y espero que los libros que te recomendé te gustaran. Sí necesitas alguno más no dudes en pedírmelo. Sep, supongo que lo de Sesshomaru quedó un poco como pegote, pero necesitaba un punto dramático xD Espero que este Epílogo te guste y que nos veamos pronto!

linithamonre77 : Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! No te preocupes, yo misma sé lo que es ir hasta arriba de faena u.u. He visto que has escrito un par de historias pero aun no me he podido parar a leerlas, ahora que tengo tiempo si te parece nos vemos por alguna de las tuyas (tiempo.. que bonita palabra xD) Espero igualmente que el epílogo te haya gustado y que nos sigamos viendo por aquí! Un saludo ^^

anime love: Muy buenas a ti también. Muchisimas gracias por estar nuevamente aquí y por dejar un pedacito de tu tiempo plasmado en mi historia. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ciertamente, Rin es un amor y me la imagino haciendo eso y me parece que yo misma me derretiría xD En fin. Espero que te guste este Epílogo y que nos vemos más por aquí. Muchas gracias.

Lenna0813 : Wow, eso es leer rápido xD. Me has impresionado y me alegro muchísimo que te hayan gustado los capítulos y que los hayas comentado todos. Sí entras en mi perfil (aunque quede mal decirlo) puedes encontrar otras historias que o están relacionados con la pareja de Sesshomaru y Kagura o se les menciona por algún lado. Son una pareja que a mi también me encanta (sobretodo porque son como la noche y el día, diferentes pero que compaginan a la perfección) Por desgracia hay pocos de estos y yo insisto a la gente que haga más, pues, a mi me encantaría que hubieran más de esta pareja. Por suerte aquí en FF hay grandes autores que hacen maravillas con los personajes, bendito, FF xD. Espero que te guste el Epílogo y muchas gracias por todo.

tentenxneji4ever: Bienvenida a ti también! Muchísimas gracia por el comentario, me ha hecho sonrojar de verdad. Ojalá fueras una de las jueces que leyeron esta novela, porque al parecer ellas no lo comprarían xD Estaría encantada de darte algún consejo, aunque no soy quien, pues estoy segura de que tienes unas grandes ideas. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y por leer la novela, espero que el epílogo sea de tu agrado y lo dicho, si quieres leer cosas de Sesshomaru y Kagura este es el lugar indicado xD espero nos vemos pronto!

Bien como siempre agradecer a todos los "Me Gusta" y "Seguidores" que ha tenido la historia, realmente me ha sorprendido y agradezco enormemente vuestro apoyo. También agradecer a todos los lectores silenciosos que aun estando ahí prefieren mantenerse en las sombras, gracias por dejar que mi obra no muera.

Por último informaros que estoy trabajando en una secuela de esta historia, no sé si llegaré a acabarla porque me esta quedado más larga de lo que esperaba, pero la intención es publicarla.

Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero que no sea una despedida definitiva sino que…

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


End file.
